Of Speedsters and Forces
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: A new enemy sends Barry, Wally, Jesse, Jay and Hunter into the Speed Force through which they discover new allies and worlds. Part 4 of the 'Heroes' series. Arrowverse/MCU/Smallville/DCEU/X-Men/LOTR crossover.
1. Journey into the Speed Force

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize **

**At last, we are here with Part 4 of the 'Heroes' series. I'm sure many waited for this. Now considering how epic in scale the last story was, don't expect something of that level anytime soon, though you will get it for sure.**

**Like I promised earlier, the Dormammu story will be done and I am also thinking of adopting Donny Cates' run on Thor in this series as it is awesome AF. And this will all end with COIE obviously. **

**This story will be continuing the series and introduce more worlds in the Multiverse for our heroes. **

**First, a portion of this chapter is inspired by Michael Weyer's 'Legacy of Lightning' so thank you to him. And I was also given this idea by edboy4926 back when I began this series but back then, I thought it wouldn't work. Obviously, I was wrong, so thank you to edboy4926 as well. And Chaos Sorcerer also gave me a similar idea back when I had begun writing on this site, though I never really did anything of it. But now I will, as part of this series, so thank you to Chaos Sorcerer too. **

**So I hope everyone enjoys what this story has to offer.**

Chapter 1- Journey into Speed Force

Barry and Wally ran around, dodging another bolt of lightning from their latest speedster opponent. It had been four months since the Multiversal Decimation.

Sometime after that, an assistant had been assigned to Barry by the name of August Heart who seemed to be a bit of an unpleasant man. He wasn't as bad as Julian had been in the beginning, but still not the kind of person to get along with very much.

During the same time, the city had been terrorized by a speedster by the name of Godspeed. He wore a white suit and generated some powerful lightning. Barry and Wally had tried to catch him but he was faster than them both.

Sometime later, Barry had discovered that Heart's brother had been murdered by a criminal and that criminal had been exonerated because the evidence had been destroyed due to Barry's lab being struck by lightning from the particle accelerator all those years ago.

Barry had gently questioned August about it, only to discover, to his horror, that August was Godspeed. During the Speed Force storm after Savitar's defeat which they had managed to shut down after using some anti-quark matter, he had been struck by lightning and gotten powers.

And now he was using them to extract revenge on all criminals. Even killing his brother's murderer hadn't been enough for him.

Barry had narrowly escaped with his life and had decided that he and Wally couldn't do it alone. So they had called other speedsters to help them- Jesse Quick, Jay Garrick and Hunter Zolomon from Earth-19, along with Cisco and Caitlin.

The fight was very tough, considering how powerful Godspeed was. Even all of them together were barely able to keep up with him. So far, the street they had been fighting on had fires on it and a lot of crashed debris.

"August, you don't have to do this", Barry panted as he held up his hand. "What happened to your brother was wrong. But what you are doing is wrong as well."

"I know. But I don't really care", August said. "If my brother didn't get justice, then none of these criminals will either."

Barry, Wally, Jesse, Jay and Hunter ran at him together while Cisco fired a blast and Caitlin fired some ice but Godspeed dodged easily and then suddenly started speeding around very fast.

The other wondered what he was doing until his running created a portal to the Speed Force itself. Before any of them could react to it, Godspeed ran at full speed and punched both Barry and Wally into it before kicking Jesse and Jay into it as well. Hunter tried to run off but Godspeed grabbed him and running towards the portal, threw him into it as well just as it closed.

He turned around to see a breach close and knew that Vibe and Killer Frost had escaped. But those two weren't powerful enough to stop him, and neither was anyone else on this Earth.

With the speedsters taken care of, he would continue punishing criminals with his brand of justice in not just Central City, but all cities around the world.

"No one shall escape the wrath of Godspeed."

* * *

Same time, Earth-50

Clark Kent aka Kal-El aka Superman and Barry Allen of this Earth stood in an open field. It had been a few weeks since the defeat of Steppenwolf and the team was getting along rather well.

But there was one question in the minds of both Clark and Barry.

Who was the faster one?

And that's why both were here in their suits. To put an end to the question.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this", Barry said excitedly.

"I don't know, Barry", Clark shrugged as he looked around. "I'm curious myself."

"Yeah. And it's not like a competition, you know?" Barry said awkwardly as he kneeled to the ground. "Well, it... It is a competition. But it's not like a macho-measuring thing."

"But if I win, you're off the team", Clark said seriously as he looked at Barry, making the young speedster look at him with wide eyes.

Then Clark gave a cheeky smirk and Barry laughed as he pointed at Clark, realizing it was a joke.

Getting up, he stretched as Clark said. "No...If I win...Bruce said something about you having to take us all to "brunch?""

"Oh, see, now that's cold. That's a betrayal", Barry said as he looked down. "I feel stung by that."

Looking back up, he looked at Clark and said. "Okay."

Then he held out his hand and said. "But if I win, I get to tell everyone."

"Deal", Clark said as he shook his hand. "Which coast?"

"You know, I've never seen the pacific", Barry said as he pointed in the direction. Clark pointed in the other direction and Barry laughed, slightly embarrassed, realizing he had got the direction wrong.

"Which is that way, because..." Barry said awkwardly. "The sun, and it's..."

Barry trailed off, still, feeling awkward.

Then he saw Clark stretching and decided it was time. Kneeling down, he took out a small cracker and sharing a look with Clark, used his lightning to light it up.

He then threw it up as both took positions. Just as it went off, they began their race, with Barry running at full speed while Clark flew at his own full speed.

Barry had to win this. Clark was very powerful, but there had to be at least one thing where he couldn't be the best. Maybe super speed was it.

Though Barry knew he wasn't that fast yet as the resurrected Clark had managed to keep up with him rather well and he had only barely dodged.

Then again, he was new and inexperienced. He could always go faster. He could be the fastest man alive. Faster than even Clark.

Of course Clark was an alien, but that wasn't the point.

He looked up to see Clark almost an inch ahead of him. While Barry already considered him a friend, he also had a desire to win. All his life, he had been mocked due to his desire to prove the impossible. After getting his speed, it had been worse as he still hadn't been able to get a lead or anything, and his crime fighting activities were harming his college life and burgeoning affection for Iris West.

So he just needed a win. Even against a friend as good as Clark.

So he ran. Faster. Faster than he ever had before. He had to do it. He had to beat Clark. With a roar, he ran faster than ever before, managing to pas Clark easily, who looked down at him in shock as his blue lightning struck the grass behind him and even lit it on fire due to how fast he was going.

Barry laughed happily at how fast he was running and looked behind to see that Clark was a significant distance behind him. Laughing happily, Barry turned back around, only to gasp as he saw a portal in his way.

Before he could maneuver out of its way, he ended up running into it. Clark's eyes widened in horror as he flew at the portal but it closed just before he could pass it.

Landing on the ground, he looked down broodingly, wondering where the portal had taken his friend.

* * *

Barry, Wally, Jesse, Jay and Hunter were running through the Speed Force, through barriers and realities.

"Man, I thought Savitar could control the Speed Force best", Wally said as all of them looked around in horror.

"Clearly, we were all wrong", Jay said. "Godspeed seems to have even more control over it."

"He did spend years honing his skills instead of fighting bad guys", Barry pointed out.

"Um, hello?"

They all turned around and gasped as they saw another speedster dressed in a suit similar to Barry's, though his was much more complex with protection pads all over it.

Exhaling, the new speedster looked around with wide eyes and asked. "What the hell is this?"

"I'm wondering the same thing", Barry said as they both stared at each other in shock. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well…" The new speedster stuttered before speaking in an insecure but overconfident tone. "I'll tell you that when you tell me where here…" he looked around at the never ending lightning "….is."

Looking at all the speedsters and their suits, he asked. "Is this cosplay?"

"Oh!" Barry muttered.

Getting closer to Barry, he asked "Do you want a selfie, bro? Any of you?"

Barry shook his head and backed a little. "I'm sorry."

The new speedster backed off too as Barry shook his head. "No, no. We're not….no."

The speedster was confused as Barry said with a smile. "I'm also the…..Flash."

"You're also the what?" The new speedster asked, more puzzled than anything.

"The Flash?" Barry half-asked, half-said as he realized this speedster hadn't named himself.

"Well, good luck explaining that", Wally chuckled as Barry rolled his eyes.

"The Flash?" The new speedster wondered before his eyes lit up as he smiled. "The Flash."

"It's complicated", Barry said.

"I like your outfit", the speedster said to Barry. "It seems comfy."

"I was thinking yours is pretty cool", Barry said to the new one as they touched each other's suits while the other struggled to suppress their giggles at the antics of the two.

"Smooth", Barry said about the other one's suit.

"Seems safe and It's breathable", the other one said about Barry.

Then they realized the touching was getting inappropriate and quickly backed off before shaking each other's hands as they introduced themselves simultaneously.

"I'm Barry Allen."

Then they both groaned as they backed off. "No!"

"What?" The new Barry wondered now. "What does that mean?"

"Looks like we met a doppelganger who looks nothing like our Barry", Jay said as Barry turned to him.

"Wait what? Doppelganger? I thought that was sci-fi stuff. You know? The impossible?" The new Barry said before his eyes lit up. "The impossible. Oh boy! So it is not so impossible after all."

"Wait what?" Jesse asked him.

"So you're…..you're…..me?" The new Barry asked Barry.

"Well, we have the same suits, same powers, same obsession with the impossible based on what you said", Barry said. "And we are both Barry Allen. So yeah!"

"We have never met a doppelganger who looked different though", Hunter said.

"Yes, that'd be a first", Barry said.

"Meeting any kind of doppelganger is a first for me", the new Barry said before looking around. "What is this place?"

"This is the Speed Force?" Jay Garrick said to him.

"Wait what? Force? Like Star Wars?" The new Barry asked, making the others roll their eyes in exasperation.

"And I thought I was a 'sad, little nerd'", Barry said, mostly in self-depreciating humor.

"The Speed Force is eternity itself, an endless void of time and energy", Jay explained.

"It's an inter-dimensional source of dark matter energy that provides us speedsters with our powers", Hunter explained a bit more and the new Barry nodded, now understanding a little.

"Ah!" He said as he raised a finger and his eyes lit up. "So we get our energy from this…Speed Force thingy. That's what you're trying to tell me, right? And it also exists as its own dimension."

"Finally got that right", Jesse said.

"Well, I'm a fast learner", the new Barry quipped.

"So surprised", Barry said sarcastically. "So how did you get here?"

"I was racing with Superman…"

"Superman?" Barry asked and the other Barry nodded. "So your Earth has one then."

"My Earth, huh", the other Barry said. "Sounds pretty weird when I hear it. But then again, so does the doppelganger thing. I take it your Earth doesn't have one."

"Nope. But Earth-38 does", Wally told him.

"Okay, Earth-38?" The other Barry wondered. "How many are there?"

"Infinite", Jay said. "All existing in the same space, vibrating at a different frequency, so that they are invisible to each other. Only speedsters and those with Earth-jumping powers and tech can shatter the barriers required to travel through realities."

"Oh my God! This is so cool! I feel so special now!" The new Barry said happily as he looked around while the other rolled their eyes at his child-like excitement. Barry was reminded of himself when he was younger.

"You can admire yourself later because there is work to be done."

They all turned to see Nora Allen, Barry's mother standing there. Or the Speed Force, in her form.

"Why do you always have to take her form?" Barry wondered.

"Because you come here much more often than the others", the Speed Force said.

"Who are you?" The other Barry asked.

"The Speed Force", Wally told him and he nodded.

"Damn! So you're female or something?" He asked.

"I take whatever form is required of me", the Speed Force said.

"Wait what? You're both genders?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't think about it", Jesse said to him.

"You were all brought here not by accident, but by fate", the Speed Force. "Something is coming. Something even bigger than Thanos. And to fight it, you will need many more allies in this Multiverse. More than you already have."

All six just stood there in shock, trying to process the info they had just been given when 'Nora' started disappearing.

"Hey wait-" Barry called out but she was already gone.

"Well, there goes", Hunter sighed.

"It's always like that", Barry said when they all suddenly heard whimpers coming from a direction.

They turned around and saw two men. One of them was a medium-heighted blonde man who wore a red sweatshirt with a white lightning bolt all over his chest and torso over a black long sleeved shirt along with black running pants, red, black and white high-tech running sneakers and a red cuff around each wrist as well as a pair of red sports goggles with yellow lenses which also had an elastic band.

The other was also blonde with some facial hair but his clothing was relatively simpler. He wore a shirt that was blue in color with white stripes on the sleeves while his pants were also blue but of a darker shade.

Both of them were shaking and whimpering in pain while also slamming against an invisible barrier which seemed to be pushing them both back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now who are those dudes?" The other Barry asked before looking at the suit of the medium-heighted blonde man. "Okay, I need that suit right now!"

"We'll talk about it later", Barry said.

"What's up with them?" Jesse asked.

"Obviously, they need help", Wally said.

"Come on", Jay said as they readied themselves and then ran at the two figures. Barry and Wally grabbed the one with the red sweatshirt by both arms while Jesse and Jay grabbed the other one with both arms as Hunter and the other Barry ran behind them.

They ran at full speed with the two new guys, and soon they saw a portal open.

"Come on guys!" Barry said and they all ran through the portal, finding themselves in an abandoned alley in the middle of the day.

"Whoa! That was so awesome dude!" The other Barry said as he looked around. "Where are we? My Earth? Your Earth?"

"I honestly have no idea", Hunter said.

The two men grabbed their heads and with screams, shook them as they writhed in pain again.

"Hey! Hey!" Barry said as he helped the one with the sweatshirt up. "You're gonna be okay. We got you."

"Who…..who…are you people?" The other one asked as Hunter supported him. His accent was east European. Barry felt he looked and sounded familiar. He just couldn't place it.

"We're friends", Jay assured as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Where am I?" The one with sweatshirt asked. "I was fighting the Black Flash-"

"Black Flash?" Barry questioned to be sure he had heard right and the man nodded.

"And I drove him into the Speed Force as hard as I could to blow it up", the man continued. "Next thing I know, I'm…..lost and all alone in here."

"What about you?" Jesse asked the other one.

"I…..I was hit by bullets", he said and the others had wide eyes. A speedster taken down by bullets? Looks like he hadn't gotten a good grip on his speed yet.

"Yeah…I remember….Clint and Costel were in the way of machine gun fire and I ran in the way to protect them", he finished as Barry's eyes widened.

"Clint?" Barry asked as the man nodded. "Clint Barton?"

"Yeah. The old man. He's funny, you know", the man said as he actually let out a laugh while he staggered up while Wally and Jesse supported him. "He calls himself Hawkeye, and he can't see me coming."

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"Pietro. Pietro Maximoff", the man said and Barry realized who he was.

"You're Wanda Maximoff's brother!" He said and now Pietro was shocked.

"How do you know my sister?" He asked.

"It's a long story", Barry said. "Me and my friends met all the Avengers months ago and helped them out against some bad guys. We've been allies since then."

"Oh! What year is it?" Pietro asked, realizing time had passed for sure.

"It's 2018", Wally said and Pietro looked shocked.

"So I have been dead for 3 years?" He said, looking guilty. "My sister…"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, kid", Jay assured as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You were gone."

"Who're you?" Hunter asked the other man who seemed to be coming to his senses now.

"Bart Allen", he said and Barry and Wally both exchanged looks again. "But you can call me Impulse."

"Is Bart short for Bartholomew?" Barry asked and he nodded. "Well, I guess he's my doppelganger."

"Doppelganger?" Bart asked.

Jay began. "There are many Earths whi-"

"Wait! I get it! A friend of mine did explain those to me a long while ago", Bart said before he looked Jay up and down. "That helmet! Are you Jay Garrick from some other Earth or something?"

"Yes. You have me on your Earth?" Jay asked and Bart nodded.

"I do, so old geezer mentoring youngsters all around the Multiverse", Bart quipped, making all except the new Barry roll their eyes at his nature. It was clear why he called himself Impulse.

"Okay, all this is really cool", the new Barry said as he stepped between them. "You know what would be cooler? If we could get back to our Earths!"

Barry was about to say something when they heard an explosion from the sky and looked up to see a bright light of explosion receding along with smoke. And several people were falling down.

"Oh boy!" Barry said.

"Just what we needed", Wally said sarcastically.

"What are we waiting for?" The other Barry asked.

"For me to begin the honors", Bart quipped as he ran up a building. The others exchanged amused looks and followed.

Some things never changed no matter where they were.

* * *

**And that's how we begin. Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**In case anyone's wondering, yes this is Bart Allen from Smallville. The entire Speed Force bit was inspired by Michael Weyer's 'Legacy of Lightning' so thank you to him again. **

**Next chapter onwards, to differentiate between the two Barrys we will call Arrowverse Barry as Barry-Red and DCEU Barry as Barry-Blue like in Michael Weyer's fic. **

**So now Smallville and DCEU are officially part of the 'Heroes' series too. As for which Earth they are on, it will be revealed in next chapter.**

**And I also have an explanation as to how Pietro ended up in the Speed Force even though his powers didn't come from the Speed Force in cannon.**

**As for Godspeed, I don't know that much about him except that he is a badass evil speedster. So I read up on him on Wikipedia and modified his backstory to fit in the Arrowverse. Hope I did that well. Still, I'm 100% sure I managed to treat him better in one paragraph than Arrowverse did in 5x18 of Flash *groans* I heard they are doing something about Godspeed in Season 6 too and mentioned August Heart but I don't watch the show anymore so I don't know what's really going on.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. **


	2. New world, new threats

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**I just finished watching the entire Titans show. Season 1 was good, except the finale, which was a good episode but shouldn't have been the finale. Season 2 had great moments and I loved Deathstroke, but man did it get Arrowverse level stupid real quick, especially *SPOILERS FOR TITANS SEASON 2* How the hell can Donna Troy go toe-to-toe with Superboy and get killed by frickin' electricity? And why the hell didn't Conner help her in catching that tower? So stupid! *END SPOILERS* I'm really not in the mood to watch Season 3 now. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, ages. The only thing you said was Pietro taken out of the Speed Force really. We'll see on Pietro. Honestly, I can say with 100% certainty that X-Men Quicksilver can solo all the Arrowverse speedsters without breaking a sweat, and so can Smallville Bart. I'd say X-Men Quicksilver is slightly faster than Smallville Bart but they are close. I like the idea with both Quicksilvers getting Speed Force powers. You will see which Universe they ended up on. Just keep reading. As for Barry-Blue knowing of the Speed Force, I honestly have erased most of the JL movie from my head, except some fight scenes and the race from the end so I don't remember. And can you blame me? I like the idea of Speed Force taking different forms like Galactus and Black Winter based on how it's perceived for sure. Thank you! That is my exact hypothesis on Arrowverse time travel. They time travel not because they run at light speed, but because of Speed Force powers. I use this to debunk anyone on Comicvine and other sites and YouTube claiming that time travel makes Arrowverse speedsters fast. They do have some crazy feats like Flashtime and Barry stopping the Earth with Kara's help in Elseworlds but considering they get tagged by slow opponents a week later, I consider the feats outlier. X-Men Peter and Smallville characters are very consistent with speed feats, so I don't consider their feats outlier at least. I don't know much of Godspeed either. You'll see on the interactions and thanks for the correction. Glad to hear you're happy and excited. Yes, look out! Glad to hear you got a surprise. Thanks and glad that was my greatest work. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Glad it was interesting. The Black Racer/Flash I referenced was from Smallville Season 11 comics and he was powerful enough to send Smallville Superman to his knees. I think he is gone now though. Actually, it's not Dormammu. That story is still a little away. The villain here is someone almost as bad as him though. But I do have plans for Dormammu in this series too.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Glad this was a fantastic intro chapter and glad to hear it. Not in this story, but in a future one, sure.**

Chapter 2- New world, new threats

Bart reached the rooftop first, with the others except Pietro reaching after him. They saw that some kind of flying vessel had exploded and strangely dressed people were falling from it. But before they could help, their attention was attracted by a horrifying sight.

In the sky hovered a young, red-haired beautiful woman in some kind of suit. But some kind of energy was emanating from her body and spreading into sky while her eyes also glowed with that very energy.

"What the hell?" Bart muttered before quipping. "I go out, I save the world. I return, I have to save it again."

"Seems to be a thing with us", Barry noted as he looked at the falling people. One of them was a white-haired woman who seemed to hover in the air. But the others didn't have that luxury.

Barry, Wally, Jesse, Jay, Hunter and the other Barry sped down again and except the other Barry, twirled their arms at superspeed, forming a vacuum. Two of the falling people, who were both blue in color, with one of them having a tail, were saved that way, along with another woman who had platinum blonde hair.

"Whoa! That is awesome, guys and gal!" The other Barry said excitedly.

"Even I didn't see that coming", Pietro quipped.

But what Bart did shocked them completely. He ran to the edge of the building and leapt into the air, his superspeed allowing him to run through the air for a few seconds as he caught a blue-skinned woman in his arms and ran to the other building.

"And I thought I was fast", Barry muttered.

"Well, you have competition", Wally said.

"Competition? That guy is putting us all to shame", Jesse said.

Bart put the woman down and giving a bow asked with a flirty smile, "Are you okay, mademoiselle?"

"Uhh…..yeah", she said, finding his flirting a bit awkward.

Then they saw a white haired man in a similar suit with glasses running out of the ruins of the vessel, which were still in the air. He was fast too. He jumped from one piece of debris to another with his superspeed, not missing one step, and jumped to the ground. He looked up to see two other guys still falling.

Barry was about to do something when the guy raised his hand. "I got this my man."

He then ran off and a few seconds later, returned with a mattress. He put it down and with a smile, casually set it up as the others watched incredulously. He then lowered his head in consideration and running off, returned with some pillows.

"Now that would make the landing smooth", he quipped just as the two guys fell on it and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Peter", one of them said gratefully. "Though I didn't need you to save me."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you were pointed upwards. So your screams would make you fall faster", the speedster known as Peter said as the man he had saved chuckled.

"You have my thanks, Peter", the other man, who was bald and wore a suit, said with a smile.

"And this one puts us all to shame too", Jay said about Peter as all they all sighed.

Bart then sped down with the blue-skinned woman as they all looked up at the woman emanating energy.

"Why do I think she isn't friendly?" The other Barry asked.

"Because she isn't, genius", Pietro said to him.

The white haired woman in the sky summoned a storm as the sky darkened, trying to hinder the woman emanating energy.

Then the woman raised her hand and the energy behind her took the shape of a phoenix, dispersing the storm as all were sent flying off except Peter and Bart, the two fastest people there.

Exchanging a look, they ran together as Peter jumped on a car being thrown back and flipping into the air, caught the bald man and one with glasses as he ran them both away while Bart caught the blue-skinned woman and the one with platinum blonde hair, running off with them both as he ducked to avoid some energy.

Peter returned, side-stepping to avoid more energy and running to the two blue people, sped them off as well while Bart sped off the one with the sonic scream and Pietro as well due to him being the slowest speedster. The other speedsters and ran back too, barely avoiding the energy.

"What is that?" Hunter wondered. "That power, it is terrifying."

"As terrifying as the Infinity Stones I daresay", Barry said and Hunter nodded.

"What stones?" The other Barry asked in confusion.

The woman in the air looked down at them all with a smirk as the one with glasses recovered and asked. "Why are you attacking us, Jean?"

"Jean stop!" The bald man yelled at her. "For pity's sake."

"Ask not for pity from the Dark Phoenix", the woman, who was called Jean, declared. "There is none in her!"

The one with the sonic scream screamed at her but she pointed her hand at him and his scream was deflected at him. Just before it could hit him, Peter ran at him and grabbing him, sped him out of his own deflected attack's way.

"I keep saving your ass today", Peter said to him.

The blue man with tail suddenly teleported and grabbed Jean, teleporting them both away as the others watched. Then a nearby house exploded as the white-haired woman fired some lightning. The one with the glasses tried to push her away as Barry, Wally, Jesse, Jay, Hunter, Pietro and the other Barry ran towards the flying debris.

They saw Jean floating up in the air, telekinetically throwing stuff around. Barry, Wally, Jesse, Jay, Hunter and the other Barry managed to leap up on some debris, trying to run at Jean. But then the debris was telekinetically removed from under their feet as they fell down and Pietro was thrown off too.

Peter and Bart ran together. Bart flipped, avoiding some floating debris and caught both Barry and Wally, saving them from falling before catching Jesse and Jay too. Peter saw some debris was about to hit Pietro and stepped in the way, casually flicking it away with a smirk as he stretched before they all ran back together to avoid Jean's energy.

Jean then deflected the white haired woman's lightning into a house, destroying it, before throwing her, the man with the glasses, the one with the platinum blonde hair and the one with the sonic scream back, knocking them all out.

"Jean! Stop!" The blue skinned woman begged as she walked further.

"I've got the shot. I'm taking it", the other blue-skinned furry man said as he held up a gun.

"No you're not", the bald man said as he put his finger to the side of his head. "I'm sorry Hank, I want Raven to have a chance."

As the blue-skinned woman called Raven walked towards Jean she said. "I want you to stay away!"

"That's never gonna happen", Raven said as Jean descended to the ground.

"Please stop!" Jean snapped.

"Not until you're gonna be okay", Raven said.

"Something's…happening to me….." Jean said in a horrified and overwhelmed tone as she looked around. "Shaw's son….Mastermind….Emma Frost…..The Hellfire Club…that flare…"

"Then come home", Raven requested as she walked closer. "Let us all take care of you. Me. Scott. Charles. Storm. Hank. We will take care of you. I promise."

"No you can't! You can't!" Jean said as she shook her head and looked at her hands while her power faded for the moment. "You don't…know what it's like."

"Then tell me", Raven urged.

"When it comes", Jean began as her blood vessels became visible due to the energy. "People get hurt."

"I'm not afraid of you Jean", Raven said as she walked a little more closer while a scared Jean closed her eyes. "Just look at me. Focus on my voice."

Jean held her head in pain as Peter and Bart exchanged a look, readying themselves.

"Just look at me", Raven said, now standing within inches of Jean. "We're going through this together. We're not giving up on you Jean. This is what family does. We take care of each other. You are my family Jean. You are-"

"NO!" Jean screamed as she telekinetically sent Raven flying back with a lot of wooden debris. Raven was going to fall on a pointed and protruded piece of wood which would kill her.

"Oh boy!" Peter and Bart said simultaneously as they made their move together. Bart caught Raven again while Peter flicked the debris away before they both ran back to the corner to avoid Jean's energy surge.

The new Barry and Pietro rushed her but were sent flying back. Barry, Wally, Jesse, Jay and Hunter charged lightning bolts and threw them at her but she deflected and they were all hit instead, being sent down as well.

Jean then flew into the air, emanating the energy as her eyes glowed.

"I didn't want this, my dear ones, and yet it was something I had to do", she said coldly, her voice reminding Barry of Killer Frost when she had originally emerged within Caitlin. "By striking you all down, I cut myself free of the last ties binding me to the person I was. To the life I led."

Raising her hand, she gave a maniacal smile and declared. "It is over! It is done! Our paths will cross no more, X-Men and speedsters from other worlds."

Said speedsters exchanged shocked looks, wondering how Jean knew that as she declared. "My destiny lies in the stars!"

With that, she took to the skies and disappeared in a dazzling light, leaving behind the image of a firebird.

"This day just got so much worse", Barry said, realizing this Jean on this Earth was an infinitely bigger threat than Godspeed.

"Okay, dude, while it is nice to meet someone almost as fast as me", Peter said to Bart.

"Almost?" Bart asked in amusement but was ignored.

"And some slowpokes", Peter said, pointing at the other speedsters who looked offended. "Who are you people? And how did you all get here?"

"Did she just call you lot X-Men?" Barry suddenly asked them all, remembering Jean calling them that.

"And she called you all speedsters from other worlds", the bald man said to Barry as he held his head while lying on the ground. "I believe all of us need to talk. Something has happened."

"We can see that", Jay said.

"Whatever it is, we need to do it fast", Hank said as he supported Raven.

"Well", Barry said as he took off his mask, revealing his face. "I'm Barry Allen. I'm called the Flash. And I think we are all on the wrong Earth."

The X-Men all exchanged confused looks before looking at the speedsters again. It was time for introductions and explanations.

* * *

**And now we know which Earth our heroes are on. This new Earth is basically the alternate X-Men timeline where the younger X-Men exist. I had them all exist as a separate Earth as it makes stuff a lot easier. **

**So the X-Men here right now are- Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey (until now that is), Peter Maximoff, Kurt Wagner, Sean Cassidy, Raven Darkh****ö****lme, Hank McCoy and Moira MacTaggert as helper. All of them are the younger versions obviously played by the actors who played the younger versions of the characters. The only movies cannon on this Earth are X-Men: First Class and X-Men: Apocalypse. Nothing else. **

**And yes, I am doing the Dark Phoenix saga here. And I am gonna try to do it justice. X-Men: The Last Stand messed up the storyline already. I haven't even seen X-Men: Dark Phoenix and I don't think I ever will, but I know they fucked it up even more there.**

**And seriously, I saw some clips, they really did Quicksilver dirty. He was the best part of the newer movies, and he got only two minutes of screen time and was nerfed so badly. How is Jean fast enough to remove debris from under his feet? With Arrowverse speedsters from the earlier Seasons, I can buy if they were tricked by something like that. But Peter Maximoff? Hell no! **

**The movie was terrible and I'm glad I didn't waste my money on it. **

**As for the speedsters, I think we can all agree X-Men Quicksilver is faster than all Arrowverse speedsters combined, and so is Smallville Bart. **

**So I'm ranking all the speedsters of this story according to speed- X-Men Peter Maximoff, Smallville Bart Allen, Arrowverse Barry Allen, Arrowverse Jay Garrick, Arrowverse Hunter Zolomon/Accelerated Man, DCEU Barry Allen, Arrowverse Wally West, Arrowverse Jesse Quick and MCU Pietro Maximoff. And there is a huge, huge gap between Smallville Bart and Arrowverse Barry. **

**This was a short one. Hope to make next one longer. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. **


	3. Introductions and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Thanks for agreeing on Titans and no kidding on all of it. Yes, the ones who wrote that must die a slow, painful death by that Deathstroke. Oh yes, I never will see it. Anyone who thinks CW Flash is faster than X-Men Quicksilver is an idiot or biased against Marvel. Nothing any other live-action speedster has done comes close to X-Men Quicksilver's mansion feat. Yes, we will be told for both Earths. No kidding on Pietro and agreed with the comparison to Barry-Blue. In comics, Phoenix Force. Here, we will see. Maybe Phoenix Force itself is Multiversal but not with Jean. We'll see on the other characters. Yes, great minds really do. No kidding on those two. Yes, young X-Men and they will meet the older ones from MCU Earth too. Yes, I liked Havoc too and shame indeed. Yes, that'd be a laugh. Also, please check out 'Drunk Paradise.' You'll love it. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Glad it was cool. It is Phoenix Force. I said the Dormammu story is still a while away as I need to put proper thought into it before writing something half-assed. Phoenix Force did win once from what I remember while Dorammu won another time. In his own dimension, he will win for sure. Glad to hear it. I don't think this will be that long tbh.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Yes, Hank won't go on Magneto's side. We will see. They will later. **

Chapter 3- Introductions and explanations

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

"So let me get this straight!" Sean asked, clearly in disbelief. "There are multiple Earths, all vibrating at similar frequency which prevents them from seeing each other, and you're all from different ones? And some of you are doppelgangers of each other?"

"Well, I'm this guy's for sure", the other Barry said as he pointed at Barry before pointing at Bart. "And he seems to have a similar name so he is probably our doppelganger as well."

"I don't believe it", Sean said.

"He works in mysterious ways", Kurt said as he pointed in the sky.

"Well, He definitely plays some twisted games", Scott said, more out of anger than anything as Kurt gasped but Scott was unmoved.

"I have heard the theories", Charles Xavier said as he exchanged a look with Hank, who had heard these theories too. "Just didn't believe I would see something like that till now."

"The impossible keeps getting weirder day by day", Hank said.

"Tell me about it", Barry shrugged.

"So you three are doppelgangers then", Peter said as he pointed at the two Barrys and Bart, making them nod. "And all of you get your powers from some kind of force about speed?"

"Yeah!" All said simultaneously, except Pietro.

"I don't", he said.

"I think you do, son", Jay said to him. "You were in the Speed Force in Bart after your deaths."

"You two were dead?" Raven asked in shock.

"It's a long story", they said simultaneously.

"I have no idea why I was in the Speed Force, because I got my power from the Mind Stone", Pietro said.

"What did you your name was again?" Peter asked him.

"Pietro Maximoff", he introduced himself.

"Maximoff. Interesting", Peter said before introducing himself. "I am Peter Maximoff."

"You're a Maximoff too?" Pietro asked in shock as Peter nodded with a smirk. "My doppelganger?"

"Yes, your American doppelganger, you kickass man", Peter said to him and all actually chuckled. "I am ass-kick."

All chuckled again as both Peter and Pietro shook hands with each other.

"So let's make sure again", Charles said before pointing at Barry and Wally. "Earth-1."

They nodded as he pointed at Jesse. "Earth-2."

She nodded as he pointed at Jay. "Earth-3."

He nodded and he then pointed at Hunter. "Earth-19."

Hunter nodded as Charles pointed at Pietro. "Earth-199999."

"From what I hear, yes", Pietro shrugged. "Didn't see any of this coming."

"And you two don't know your Earth numbers so far", Charles said to Bart and the other Barry. "And neither do we so far."

"One thing though", Moira said as she looked to the two Barrys. "You're both Barrys. Anyway to differentiate between you two if we have to call you or something?"

"Well…" both trailed off.

"Wait! I noticed something", Barry said to the other one. "Your lightning is blue. Mine is red nowadays. So I can be Barry-Red, and you can be Barry-Blue."

"Or just Red and Blue", he shrugged and Barry-Red nodded, not having any problem with that.

"No. No Blue. Because there are quite a few blue people here", Raven said as she pointed at herself, Hank and Kurt. "It can get confusing."

"So Barry-Red and Barry-Blue it is", Barry-Blue said and all nodded.

"Enough about us. What about you all?" Jay asked them.

"You all seem to have powers", Hunter said before asking. "Meta-humans?"

"No. Mutants", Charles said and they all exchanged looks and nodded.

"You have Mutants on your Earth?" Peter asked.

"No", Wally said before pointing to Pietro. "His does."

"Don't know about 'em", Pietro said. "I have been dead for 3 years and my sister only met them a few months ago."

"So what's the difference between meta-humans and mutants then?" Barry-Red wondered.

"Meta-humans all got their powers from accidents like Particle Accelerators which showered them all with dark matter energy", Jesse explained and they all nodded. "And mutants?"

"Mutants are human beings born with what is known as the X-Gene, which usually expresses itself in the form of superhuman abilities that manifest at puberty or periods of heightened emotional stress", Charles explained from his own thesis as everyone nodded on listening. "Though some mutants can pass as ordinary humans", Charles gestured to himself and Peter. "There are those who have visible physical characteristics that signify their mutant nature", he pointed at Raven, Hank and Kurt who simply sighed. "Mutants are believed to be the next evolutionary phase of humanity."

"That last line sounded intense", Barry-Blue said excitedly, all this very new to him.

"We might have some people resembling meta-humans on this Earth though", Charles said. "A colleague of mine called Reed Richards went to Space with his fiancée Susan Storm, her brother Johnny Storm, and his best friend Ben Grimm, and they were all bombarded by cosmic radiation there, giving them all superpowers."

The speedsters listened and nodded. They would be shocked if they were normal humans. But none of them really were.

"They do seem to resemble meta-humans in a way", Jay said.

"They call themselves the Fantastic Four", Charles told them.

"X-Men exist on Pietro's Earth too", Wally said to them and they nodded.

"Some of you guys are common", Barry-Red said as he looked to Storm, Hank and Kurt. "You three are on that Earth's X-Men team too. But you're all older."

"This world has a different year from the other ones", Storm said. "I mean, we're still in 1992. You're all in 2018."

"Random differences", Wally shrugged.

"Now, what was….that about?" Barry-Red asked as sensitively as he could and the mood immediately turned grim.

Scott tried to speak but the pain was still too near for him so he didn't and Peter put a hand on his shoulder.

"I started this academy to help young mutants in controlling their powers better", Charles told them all. "And also educate them. After that, it would be their choice to stay here and teach other mutants, or rejoin the world as educated people. No one knows what this place is really for, so we pass off as a normal school for gifted youngsters. We also have a team known as the X-Men, which goes around the world, saving it from threats. We were founded in the 60's during the Cold War and prevented it from turning into an actual war. Jean Grey is…..was one of our newer members."

"What happened?" Barry-Blue asked but Pietro bumped him and shook his head. It was inappropriate to ask questions in this manner.

"Like me, she was a telepath", Charles said. "But she had a greater power hidden inside of her. Her parents were a little afraid of her. I took her in and helped her in suppressing it and she even forgot about it. But 4 months ago, what is now called the 'Universal Disappearance' happened. Half of all life just turned to dust like that. I remember."

Charles actually shuddered at the memory. "Half of all minds in the world just disappearing like that."

"That happened here too?" Barry-Blue asked in shock. "It happened on my Earth as well!"

He turned to the others. "What about you guys?"

"Yeah, we know how it happened", Hunter revealed to them.

"Pietro, a few months ago, on your Earth", Barry-Red started. "An alien warlord called Thanos started collecting all 6 Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life in the Universe. We tried to stop him but we failed, and he snapped his fingers. But instead of the Universe, he wiped out half of all life in the Multiverse instead! And it was that way until we stopped him a few days later."

All had dropped jaws on hearing that. Out of all the explanations and theories everyone on both the Earths had come up with, this was one they hadn't even imagined in their wildest dreams.

"At this point, I should make a new line instead of not having seen that coming", Pietro simply muttered.

"I remember that too", Barry-Blue said. "Just a few weeks before Steppenwolf attacked us. I was so tired by the end of that day, trying to minimize the loss of life from resulting accidents. Even saw a glimpse of Wonder Woman that day. Of course I work with her now so not a big deal. And they all returned a few days later. Whoo!"

Then he realized the atmosphere was still grim and looked embarrassed as Charles continued. "Jean was among those who was dusted. But when she returned, she seemed, for a lack of better word…..different. I tried to talk to her but she didn't let any of us in, literally or metaphorically."

All listened as Charles then said. "A while ago, we had a mission in Space. While returning, Jean was exposed to a Solar Flare which finally unleashed the power in her, making her something else completely. But she still kept it under control. Some enemies of ours called the Hellfire Club sensed her powers and tried to take advantage, projecting illusions into her mind, and then capturing us all. But Jean defeated them by overloading one of their members called Mastermind's brain with images of godhood. After that, we were returning, and well, you know the rest."

All nodded, trying to wrap their heads around the horrifying tragedy of Jean Grey, a good woman with powers she couldn't control which made her dangerous.

"My girlfriend had a similar situation, but her powers weren't this destructive", Barry-Red said. "Where would she be now?"

"Another city? Another planet? Another galaxy? We don't know", Hank said.

"We have to find her and bring her back!" Scott snapped and all speedsters realized he was very close to her.

"We will, Scott", Charles assured.

"How?" He asked.

Suddenly, Charles put his fingers at the side of his head, seemingly in shock as all looked at him.

"What is it, Charles?" Raven asked.

That was when the phone rang. Moira picked it up and said. "Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Oh! Reed? Yeah, he's here."

She handed the phone to Charles. "It's Reed."

Charles put the phone to his ear and asked. "Yeah Reed! What?"

Charles closed his eyes and his face turned grimmer. He then opened them and said with a shaking and traumatized voice. "Things here have gotten much, much worse."

* * *

**And we're done with this one. Short but I hope it was well done. Hope you liked all the chit-chats and reference to Kick-Ass where both Aaron-Taylor Johnson and Evans Peter starred. **

**This is already better than either of the movie abominations (not adaptations, abominations) of Dark Phoenix, isn't it?**

**As for Fantastic Four, I decided to have them exist on this X-Men Earth to make it easier. As for the timeline, let's just say they came around after X-Men: Apocalypse and they will appear in this story later. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. **


	4. Doom and Annihilation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, building to a big one. Glad you liked that. Actually, in the later Seasons, Barry's lightning did start turning a little reddish. Now it's a reddish-yellow really. Glad you liked the Snap awakening Jean and yes, it counts. These are my own one actually. Yes, Human Torch did keep up with them all. We will see on who to be around. As for Strange, that is a good idea. Who do you think can be Strange in the Raimiverse? Webbverse being like the Ultimate Universe is a good idea too. Yes, it's a regular thing for them. Glad you liked the Kick-Ass reference and that would definitely throw them all in for a loop, XD! Yes, Wolverine has, with only Thor enduring as much as him probably. Yes, not too difficult at all. Now enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and glad it is better than those. Arda characters will pop up a bit later. For now, it's just these though.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. I didn't shrug it off, the characters did because they have more important stuff to worry about than a year difference. **

Chapter 4- Doom and Annihilation

Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters

"Explain this to us again, old man?" Bart asked as he and the other speedsters tried to wrap their heads around what Xavier and Hank had just explained to them.

"So the Fantastic Four built a portal to another dimension known as the Negative Zone", Charles explained and they nodded, trying to understand. "They keep very dangerous criminals in there so that they do not escape. However, that zone isn't without its own residents."

"One of them is called Annihilus", Hank said.

"A very giant insect", Raven added.

"Insectoid sounds more accurate", Peter said.

"Anyway, the Fantastic Four were attacked by Annihilus and his insectoid soldiers in the Negative Zone", Charles said. "Because he thought they were trying to steal his power source- the Cosmic Control Rod."

"Which helps him in manipulating matter and energy", Barry-Red said what Charles had said earlier and the man nodded.

"And also slows down his aging process", Jay added and Charles gave another nod, realizing these two had understood what he was trying to explain.

"And this Doctor Doom guy?" Jesse asked.

"Long story short, he is an enemy of the Fantastic Four", Storm said. "Keeps bothering them a lot."

"Turns out he allied with Annihilus this time and made him think they were trying to steal his Cosmic Control Rod", Hank said. "But it wasn't them."

"It was Doctor Doom himself", Pietro said in realization and Hank and Charles nodded.

"He stole the Cosmic Control Rod from Annihilus and escaped", Charles explained. "And some kind of interference has shut down the Baxter Building. So Reed used his upgraded communicators to call us instead for help."

"So this place is called the Negative Zone then", Wally said as he exchanged a look with the others. "Maybe the Speed Force can help us open a portal there."

"Don't look at me", Barry-Blue shook his head and hands. "I am new to all this."

"I don't even know how my powers are connected to the Speed Force", Pietro said.

"While I am faster than you lot, I don't think my powers come from the Speed Force", Peter shrugged.

Hunter looked at him and asked. "Have we met before?"

"I don't remember", Peter said as they both looked each other up and down.

"I don't think I'd want to remember for some reason", Hunter said.

"I don't think I'd want to remember either", Peter agreed before they decided to focus on important matters again.

"I think by coupling or speeds together, we will be able to find the Negative Zone and open a portal", Barry-Red said and all nodded.

"Well then, place is all yours", Moira said to them.

"We won't take much time, hopefully", Jesse said.

"Come on, kids", Jay said as they all sped out while Peter ran after them to see what they were gonna do.

"So if I had the Speed Force and was this fast, what do you think I'd be able to do?" Peter asked randomly.

"Don't ask me. I don't know as much as these guys, even though I'm faster than them", Bart said.

"Well, I'm sure you will master the Speed Force easier than Savitar and Godspeed combined", Barry-Red said to him.

"Yes, if you had the Speed Force, I can see you doing that", Jay agreed.

"Well, good luck guys", Peter said with a thumbs-up as Pietro stood next to him. "Let's see how this really works."

"I'm not fast enough yet", Pietro said.

"We know", Jesse said. "We will help you get that fast later."

He nodded as the others prepared themselves.

"I hope I can do it again", Barry-Blue said excitedly.

"You will, kid", Barry-Red assured as they took their stances.

"On your marks", Barry-Red said.

"Get set", Barry-Blue added.

"Go!" All of them said simultaneously and they ran together in circled around the mansion as Peter and Pietro watched. To the former, except Bart, all of them appeared rather slow because he was much faster than them all.

But clearly, Bart was going a little slower than normal to help couple their speeds with his.

The running continued for about half a minute until a small portal started opening up in mid-air.

"They're doing it", Pietro said with a smirk as he exchanged a look with Peter.

"They sure are, my man", Peter said as the portal grew larger and all 7 speedsters ran into it together.

"Well, let's see where they ended up", Peter said.

* * *

Negative Zone

Reed, Susan, Johnny and Ben were standing together when all of a sudden a portal appeared a few feet above the ground and out sped some blurs before they all stopped and stood still, revealing them to be 7 figures in suits.

"Who are you guys?" Johnny asked.

"Look, dudes", Bart said as he held up his hands. "We're here to get you lot out of here."

"We've never met you before", Susan said.

"We're new friends of the X-Men", Barry-Red assured. "This portal will take you back to your world."

"Come with us", Jay urged.

"All right, guys", Reed said as he looked at the others and gave a nod which they returned.

"Humans!"

They all turned to see a kind of creature with a skin color that was a mix of pink and purple. His face had pincers like that of insects along with giant wings resembling that of an insect's as well.

"I will aid you", the creature said and the speedsters looked shocked.

"Are you Annihilus?" Wally asked.

The creature just gave a grunt as Ben said. "He is."

"Then we can't trust him", Jesse said immediately.

"Trust us", Reed said as they turned to him. "This time, he will aid us. Just this once."

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, we don't have time to argue", Barry-Red told the others. "Come on."

He then grabbed Reed as Wally grabbed Susan while Jesse grabbed Johnny and Jay, Hunter and Barry-Blue together grabbed Ben while Bart grabbed Annihilus and together, they ran into the Speed Force portal.

* * *

Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters

Peter and Pietro watched as all of the 7 Speedsters sped out of the portal along with the Fantastic Four…..and Annihilus?

The portal closed at that moment.

"Okay, dudes", Peter said as he took off his glasses and walked towards them. "I don't know what Annihilus said, but the dude will try to spread his infection now that he's out here."

"Look, Peter", Reed said as he raised his hands and took a deep breath before exhaling. "Just trust me."

"All right, coolio!" Peter shrugged.

"Man, and I thought Ultron looked bad", Pietro commented as he looked at Annihilus.

"Well, care to help us reach the Baxter Building quickly?" Susan asked.

"As if you have to ask", Peter smirked.

"And we won't mind back up either", Johnny said as Peter smirked.

* * *

New York City

An armored man wearing a green hood that also flowed as a cape behind him was hovering in the air with his hands raised as energy emanated from him and struck the ground and buildings, making the people run off in fear as cosmic energy struck the ground and buildings and started spreading over them, slowly causing destruction. The sky was red with the energy at this point.

The man was none other than Doctor Victor Von Doom, the ultimate enemy of the entire Fantastic Four. He also had come into conflict with the X-Men several times. He was one of the most powerful people on the entire planet.

He laughed and said. "That was satisfying."

Suddenly, he heard Reed say. "I hate to disappoint you, Doom."

He looked down to see the Fantastic Four, some of the X-Men, as well as some new people in suits he had never met before.

"Actually, I don't", Reed then said.

Turning to the others, he said. "We have to get the Control Rod-"

"Back to the Negative Zone, yeah got it", Bart said.

"And beat up Doom", Ben said.

With a smirk, Johnny said. "Flame on!"

And then he turned into flames and flew into the air at Doom. He fired but Doom blocked with a barrier as Susan flew at him. He fired at her as she used a force field to block but she was still sent crashing into a building as she groaned in pain.

"Arrogant whelp", Doom snarled as his barrier continued deflecting Johnny's fire. "Do you not know the power I wield?"

He then fired at him as well, sending him flying off and crashing onto the ground.

"You calling me a whelp?" Johnny asked angrily.

"I think he is", Peter shrugged as Scott took off his glasses and fired at Doom but Doom fired his blast as well.

The two struggled for a bit until Doom's blast sent overpowered Scott's optic beams and hit him, sending him flying off and crashing to the ground.

Reed then stretched, trying to get closer to Doom as Johnny and Storm flew alongside him and Sean also flew using his sonic beams by deflecting them off the ground. The speedsters started speeding the civilians away to save them from harm.

"Give me the Rod, Doom", Reed tried to reason with him. "It's too dangerous to stay in our reality. Look around you. Look at what it's doing."

"You think I cannot control this power?" Doom bellowed.

"Uhhhhhh, nope!" Peter said.

"Let me show you!" Doom roared as he formed a barrier and fired an energy beam. Reed used his powers to dodge while Peter and Bart avoided it by speeding the opposite ways just as it hit the Statue of Liberty, covering it with the energy from the Negative Zone as more people ran around in horror.

Storm fired her lightning while Sean fired his sonic waves, slowly backing off as his waves deflected off of Doom's barrier.

The two put all of their power but still couldn't penetrate Doom's barrier as a blast sent them both flying off.

Then Susan used her force fields to conjure platforms in the air on which Hank and Ben flew at Doom while Peter and Bart used their speed to jump around from platform to platform as Susan conjured them up.

Just before Doom could conjure another barrier, Peter and Bart leapt at him simultaneously at full speed and punched him, sending him flying back as Kurt teleported near him and grabbed him just as Ben and Hank leapt at him and grabbed him too.

"Now you're gonna get to see the mighty fall", Ben snarled at him.

"None may touch Doom", Doom told him.

"We already are", Kurt shrugged as they all crashed to the ground and sent cars flying off.

Susan used her force fields to protect some people from the cars as the other speedsters sped some people off.

"Touch", Hank snarled as he and Ben punched Doom together but he only slightly slid back, his force field still protecting him.

Barry-Red sped at him with a supersonic punch and punched him hard, but to his horror, even that barely staggered him back while Wally, Jesse and Jay fired lightning from behind but his barrier protected him and a small explosion occurred, sending those three flying back too.

Pietro and Barry-Blue ran at him and grabbed him, trying to speed away with him but a shockwave occurred and they were both sent crashing to the ground as well.

Hunter tried to phase his fist through him but backed his hand in pain instead as the energy flowing within Doom hurt his hand. Doom lifted him by the throat and threw him off too.

He then laughed hysterically and fired at Ben, who resisted and growled. "Stop! Hey, you're tickling me."

That moment, he was hit from behind by fire, lightning as well as Speed Force lightning. He turned to see Johnny and Storm flying at him while Barry-Red was rushing him. He pointed his gauntlet at them and the energy sent them all flying off again.

Doom continued laughing hysterically when Reed said from the ground. "Susan! Now!"

Susan pointed at the air and appeared out of nowhere Annihilus himself. He flew at Doom and grabbed him. "Betrayer! You will suffer for your treachery."

Doom struggled with Annihilus and roared at Reed. "Richards, you fool. You should not have brought this creature here."

"He's got a point, guys", Johnny said as he flew down and all the heroes gathered together. "His name is Annihilate."

"As if we didn't know that already", Peter said.

"And it's not like you're the poster boy for good decisions", Ben said to Johnny, shutting him up.

"Fast people never are", Bart quipped as all chuckled.

Doom and Annihilus continued struggling in the air as the energy caused more destruction. Reed stretched, getting closer to Doom and tried to reason again. "Victor, you have to listen. It's going to rip our dimension apart. You have to give it up. Let us take it back to the Negative Zone."

"You're wrong, Richards", Doom snarled as he pointed his gauntlet at Reed and he was sent to the ground again. "You may fear this power, but Doom does not. I will control it."

In his attempt to reach his rod, Annihilus managed to kick away Doom's gauntlet instead.

"No!" Doom screamed as the rod was now freed from him and started flying into the air before causing a shockwave explosion that opened a portal.

"This is terribawful", Johnny said.

"I hate to say it, but I'm with the kid on this one", Ben groaned.

Doom was in the air, trying to hold onto the rod but failing due to not having his gauntlet anymore.

"Susan?" Reed called out.

"I'm here, but I can't I can't control my force fields anymore", Susan said. "I can't contain it, Reed. Reed, is this the –"

"Not if I can help it", Reed said as he looked at Doom's fallen gauntlet.

"That's helping him control the rod, isn't it?" Peter asked and Reed nodded.

Peter ran at the gauntlet and slipped it on his hand before jumping into the air at a platform Susan had conjured. He grunted, trying to control the energy, and then he fired at the rod and it was sent flying higher, away from Victor's grip.

Doom flew at it again as Annihilus grabbed his hand and both struggled around the energy producing rod.

"Victor, let it go", Reed called out. "We have to get out. The Control Rod is collapsing into the Negative Zone."

"Doom will never surrender", Doom snarled as all the energy started flying into the portal.

The energy around the Statue of Liberty also uncovered it and flew back into the portal while both Doom and Annihilus continued struggling.

Susan conjured a few more platforms on which Bart jumped at superspeed and jumping between them, punched Doom with all his speed and strength, making him let go and crash to the ground as Annihilus, the rod and all of the energy flew into the portal which flew into a corner and disappeared.

The red skies disappeared, replaced by clear blue instead as the sun shone down brightly, making some cover their eyes for a moment as they needed to get used to it again now.

"Yes! We're alive!" Johnny said happily.

"Not too shabby, Speedy", Ben said to Peter who threw down the gauntlet.

Reed started. "Well, it was really a simple matter of reversing the energy flow-"

"Don't ruin it", Ben said as they all cheered.

Johnny flew into the air and used the flames to form the Fantastic Four symbol and then the X-Men symbol before flying off.

Barry-Blue sped to where Doom had crashed and his expression turned grim immediately.

"Guys!" He called out as they turned to him. "Is this Doom guy a horror movie character or something?"

"Why?" Susan asked.

"Because he ain't here", Barry-Blue said, making them all turn grim too.

"Way to ruin the mood", Ben muttered.

"We're actually gonna ruin it even more", Peter said as he threw down the gauntlet and exchanged looks with the other X-Men and speedsters.

Reed, Susan and Ben wondered what was going on as he and Hank started telling them.

* * *

Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters

Charles sat, his eyes closed as Raven and Moira stood with him.

"Annihilus and Doom have been stopped for now", he said to them. "But Doom will return, obviously."

He then held his head as Moira supported him. "Charles!"

"I felt a tremendous burst of psionic energy, Moira", he groaned. "As if someone had triggered a giant-sized psychic H-Bomb."

"Jean", Raven said in realization and he nodded.

"I think she's out of control", Moira said and Charles nodded reluctantly, knowing Moira was right.

"Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely", Charles said. "Phoenix Jean is the ultimate expression of Jean's potential as a Psi. Too much power at a very young age. She lacks the awareness necessary to control her abilities. The Dark Phoenix lives! And all of creation is her domain to do with as she pleases. We need to do something about it as fast as we can."

* * *

**And done. Hope this was enjoyed, with more action in it obviously.**

**The chapter's plot was taken from an episode of the cartoon 'Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes.' It can be too humorous and flat at times but it's still well done overall and entertaining too.**

**Obviously, Doom isn't done, which is to be expected. **

**The Fantastic Four are none of the movie versions but original ones. As for who's playing them, John Krasinski is Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Emily Blunt is Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Zac Efron is Johnny Storm/Human Torch and Ron Perlman as Ben Grimm/The Thing. As for Dr. Doom, he is played by Javier Bardem in this. **

**Hope you like these casting choices. **

**Also, the conversation between Peter and Hunter was also a reference. You see, both Evans Peter and Teddy Sears starred in Season 1 of American Horror Story. And Evans' character…..uhhhh…raped and murdered Sears' character. I'm not kidding. That happened and that's what I was referring to. **

**Next chapter onwards, we return to Jean Grey.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	5. Brood

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Guest: Thanks for the review. They sure will be hesitant because of what you said. As for Wolverine, just wait and watch what happens eventually. **

Chapter 5- Brood

Space

Jean Grey, or as she called herself now, the Dark Phoenix, streaked through Space at full speed. She knew what she had become, but she did not care about it one bit. Because the power just felt so good. She could do with creation as she pleased.

* * *

Starcore One

"Dr. Corbeau to the command deck, on the double!" A man called out and the one known as Dr. Corbeau arrived on the deck.

"Doctor Corbeau, what's happening?" The man asked him as Dr. Corbeau looked at the computers.

"I'm not sure, it seems like some kind of energy beam- very small, incredibly powerful, vectoring sunward from the Earth!" Dr. Corbeau said. "Lock all sensors on it! I want a full-range scan!"

* * *

But even as the Nobel Prize winning Doctor Corbeau yelled his orders, the Dark Phoenix looped through the sun, skimming its surface and using the 'slingshot effect' to boost her speed a thousand-fold. By the time Dr. Corbeau had finished his sentence, the Dark Phoenix was already shooting past Jupiter itself at her newfound speed.

Mere seconds after that, she was well into the vast emptiness of inter-stellar space. But her journey had just begun. With ridiculous, terrifying ease, she created what is called a Star Gate, and this personal space/time instantly hurled her out of the Milky Way and into a galaxy far, far away.

However, the transition had taken more out of her than she had anticipated it would. Her power was growing and considerable, but as much as she hated to admit it, for the moment, it was still finite. She still had some limits.

Unfortunately, she was ravenous too in the moment. Before moving on, she needed sustenance.

And within her sight was a star. A main sequence, G-type star very much like our own sun.

Without a thought of the consequences, she dove into it. Its diameter was a million miles, surface temperature was 6000 degrees centigrade, core temperature was 2000 times over that. Actually, even more. It was 14,000 degrees! Normally, this star would be able to live for six billion more years.

But now, its reality and timeline could be measured in a matter of minutes as it was suddenly, completely consumed by the Dark Phoenix, as if it had never existed at all.

* * *

Orbiting the star was a system of eleven planets, and the fourth was inhabited by a very peace loving civilization.

On the planetary dayside, they saw the light first, the awful light of Armageddon, filling the sky from horizon to horizon, ten minutes after leaving the murdered star.

Many who saw this light, which was the last thing they ever saw, were confused and frightened, and very few of them, who had realized at once what had happened, had time to curse their cruel fate or make their peace with their God. And then, they all died.

And following the light, at comparatively a snail's pace, was the heat flare. The instant it hit, the atmosphere, and oceans on the dayside boiled away, the steam and superheated air whirling around the globe in a flaming shockwave that obliterated all in its path.

Those few awake on the night side were treated to a spectacular, once in a lifetime Aurora Borealis, before death claimed them as well. But half the world died in its sleep, and they were the lucky ones.

* * *

And in the center of the supernova she created, the Dark Phoenix thrilled to the absolute power that was hers. She was in pure ecstasy.

Yet she knew that this was only the beginning. She craved the ultimate sensation she knew she could get. And she would pay any price to achieve that sensation.

* * *

However, on the fringes of the doomed system appeared a possible obstacle to her demonic quest.

On this side of the galaxy lived a certain breed of aliens with special powers they all shared. Said powers involved transformation into creatures resembling what fairy tales and myths on Earth referred to as Dragons. These alien creatures called themselves the 'Brood.'

All of them had different sets of powers and all of them transformed into different kinds of Dragons, some more powerful than the others. But none of them were to be trifled with.

And right now, on the fringes of the doomed system was an imperial battle cruiser of the Brood, first of its class, and one of the deadliest Warcraft the empire had ever seen, touring the co-dominions on its maiden voyage.

* * *

Inside the Brood imperial battle cruiser

"Give me tactical!" One of the captains cried out as he and the others witnessed the destruction on their monitors. "D'Bari has just gone Supernova, science officer, explanation?"

"I have none, milord captain", the science officer said apologetically.

"D'Bari was an average G-normal star based on everything I have studied", the captain said. "It might flare, but it can never explode by itself."

"Stella expansion ceasing, visible contraction now evident in photosphere, its acting like a supernova, milord, but at a fantastically accelerated rate", another science officer said as he looked at his readings.

"Milord, based on this morning's star scan, D'Bari was a perfectly healthy star, we charted no abnormal matrices, on atomic or sub-atomic levels", the first science officer relayed to the captain. "This should not have occurred-"

"Unless something made it occur", the captain concluded with a grim face.

They saw the destruction on their main screen as the science officer said. "Milord, sensors now register a field anomaly, moving out from the core of this star. The anomaly is registering across the spectrum, as energy and as a lifeform, and at levels so extreme that our instruments cannot calibrate it! Main-screen, full magnification!"

The full magnification was done and the destruction now looked so big it looked like it would destroy their imperial battle cruiser as well.

"Kaiser save us!" The captain said in horror.

They saw the shape of the Dark Phoenix flying in the air, with a bright light around her as she streaked through Space effortlessly.

"It appears to be humanoid but what kind of creature is it?" The captain wondered before ordering. "Sound battle stations! We will engage!"

"Is that wise, milord?" He was asked by the science officer.

"It is necessary. D'Bari was an ally of the empire, science officer", the captain said "Five billion people just…exterminated! By that…..thing. They all must be avenged!"

They watched as the entity grew more powerful and got faster by each second and the captain told everyone. "More importantly, this entity seems to absorb its life energy from the stars it consumes. It must be stopped now before it slaughters any other worlds. And before its power becomes so great that no force in creation can stand it."

They all considered the 'Disappearance' from months ago better than this, because there half of them had all died in a second and hadn't even seen it coming. But here, fear of death was strong. Stronger than it had ever been before in this powerful race, which said a lot about what they were up against.

* * *

And with that, their cruiser fired a powerful jet of flame at the Dark Phoenix, but she was only annoyed and now became aware of their presence.

She straightened herself and fired a rather weak blast at it, crippling the vessel as she did a mind scan of everyone inside.

* * *

Inside

"Warp power down by 40%. Weaponry down by half. Same goes for shield strength", the science officer said to the captain as both of them had dropped jaws, with their hearts beating faster out of fear. "We're lucky to even be alive right now! Let's get out of here while we can!"

"Do you honestly think we can outrun our foe? Or that it will let us go?" The captain asked. "Whatever our fate, my friend, we will meet it with honor."

He then gave his orders. "Communications- establish instalink with Imperial Center! This has absolute priority! I must speak with the Emperor!"

* * *

Same time, Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters

"So the 'Universal Disappearance' was caused by an alien warlord called Thanos from your Universe", Reed said as he pointed at Pietro while he absorbed the info. "By using six Infinity Stones that granted mastery over all aspects of creation. And his snap killed half of all life in the Multiverse."

"That about covers it", Barry said.

"I was dusted mid-flight", Johnny groaned. "Thanos sure was a jackass."

"I was dusted too", Ben revealed as Reed and Susan closed their eyes momentarily, pained at the memory.

"And this snap is also what caused Jean's hidden powers to manifest at last", Susan said and they all nodded.

"Basically dying and coming back removed the inhibitions that had been placed upon her", Jay explained to them all.

Storm and Peter walked in, both looking grim.

"Scott is just sitting there", Peter said.

"He is not eating, he is not speaking", Storm said, and all looked concerned for Scott.

"He's taking this very hard, which is to be expected", Hank said as he shared a look with Raven and shuddered for a second, remembering how close he had come to losing her.

"Guys", he said as he looked to Peter and Bart. "Thank you so much for saving Raven."

"Yes, thank you very much", Raven said gratefully. "I won't be here if not for you."

"Oh it's nothing", Bart shrugged and waved them both away.

"No, it means everything", Hank said.

"Wait!" Bart said as he pointed at them both. "Are you two…?"

They shared a look and nodded as Wally said. "Now everything makes much more sense."

"I know right?" Peter chuckled.

"Oh no!" Charles suddenly said as he looked up all of a sudden with wide, horrified eyes.

"What's wrong, Charles?" Moira asked him.

"It's Phoenix!" He said as all exchanged terrified looks. "I can sense her in my mind! She is coming back to Earth in this very moment! And she is hungry! Hungrier than she has ever been in her life!"

* * *

**And done. Phoenix sure is a monster. **

**Now I don't think any of you would know what 'Brood' is. They are neither from Marvel, nor from DC. **

**They are actually a race of beings from the video game series 'Breath of Fire', which I used to play a lot when I was a kid, especially the third game. These are powerful beings who can transform into very powerful forms of dragons, and the most powerful version looks like a Super Saiyan. **

**They are all considered to be very dangerous. **

**Now why I replaced Shi'ar with them? I want Shi'ar to be exclusive to the MCU Earth. And also, because they aren't that strong or powerful. They aren't even stronger than humans. **

**And I couldn't think of any other alien race from either of the two verses with special powers. Of course there are some but they would be big names. **

**So I made the 'Brood' from that video game series as an alien race in this Universe and with all their powers, they would actually give the united heroes a run for their money. They would put up a good challenge. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. **


	6. When great minds clash

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, she is ruthless as fuck! Glad my fancasting was great and glad Ron Perlman as The Thing was absolutely brilliant. Thanks for that. Yes, Gladiator is their real powerhouse and I will probably introduce him sometime later on the MCU Earth. Damn! Even I didn't know Marvel had 'Brood.' Thanks for informing me of them. I looked them up. They are definitely like the aliens from the 'Alien' franchise. But the dragon Broods are nothing to scoff at either. Yes, some Earths have their own time. As for your ideas for my Crisis on Earth-X, I just love them all. Thanks for all of them. I think I will use the ones for Miguel as well as Fury and Slade. However, I myself got a new idea for that story which is gonna make it different from all other Crisis on Earth-X stories we have got so far, and it will surprise everyone. IKR? And not gonna lie, the rape bit was unnecessary. They did that just because they could. And while I enjoyed the first two Seasons because of good plot, characters and acting, man is the entire thing gratuitous and gruesome. Just roll with the Negative Zone thing. Even the best of tales have some plot convenience in them at times. As for Anti-Monitor connected to the Zone, did you read my mind? Because I was planning on making something of that. You will see on everything else. Thanks for the review on 'A long-awaited reunion too.' Glad it was infinitely better than the actual COIE and that you loved it. Yup, that happened. Yes, they are more suited. Glad the Paragon choices were fantastic. And yes, you inspired me with Smallville Oliver being Paragon of Humanity, so thanks a lot for that. Yes, the CW deserves to die slow painful deaths. Glad you love that on Clark and Lex. I love the idea with Lex and Clark but like I said, I have something different planned. And interesting idea with Bart but not sure if I can make it work. No problem. I know there are things in life to take care of. Yes, Year 1 Oliver sure would. Glad that was awesome and yes, Reeve would be more suited there than Routh for sure. He is the Superman, followed by Welling, then Routh and then Cavill. Yes, nothing else to say. Let's hope they take the warning, not that they would. As they need brains for that, which they don't have. Glad it was wonderful to read. Also, I think you should check out my 'That is legally problematic.' You'll love it. And I will also upload another one-shot today that involves the humiliation of a certain Arrow villain. Hope you enjoy that too when it is out and you look at it. Enjoy the chapter now.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Glad it was nice. I loved it a lot and it was awesome.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. I am planning on involving them later. You will see.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Glad it was good. Glad you enjoyed the interactions. Damn! You're right! I did forget her. I hope to involve her sometime.**

Chapter 6- When great minds clash

Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters

"We've got it!" Reed suddenly popped up as he and Hank looked at everyone with lit up eyes, smiles of relief on their faces.

"Got what?" Scott asked.

"This is a very basic mnemonic scrambler", Reed told everyone.

"Slap it on Jean's head and she won't be able to think a single coherent thought", Hank explained. "Much less read minds or throw telekinetic force bolts."

"Good work, both of you", Charles complimented the two of them.

"Now the hard part is, putting it on her", Barry-Red said as all exchanged looks.

"Even with our speed, it would be hard to get close to her", Jay agreed.

"I dare say even Peter and Bart would struggle", Hunter said.

"I am sure we will figure something out", Pietro said.

Storm was looking at Scott in concern. Counting out when his brother had died, she had never heard such pain in his voice. He was about to fight the woman he loved, perhaps to the death. And that knowledge was eating him up inside.

"Scott I….." she started but then trailed off.

"Just a sec, storm", Scott said as he took off his glasses and then closed his eyes. He couldn't open them even the tiniest fraction without putting on his special ruby quartz glasses, or his optic blasts would punch a truck-sized hole in the wall.

He had tried to be this careful since he had discovered his powers and they had caused accidental damage. And he would have to be this careful till the day he died. He knew Storm wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't give in yet.

He put his glasses back on. If he gave full rein to his feelings in this moment, he would shatter. For Jean's sake as well as everyone else's, he would have to stay strong and stay in control.

* * *

Danger Room

Peter, Bart, Sean, Kurt, Barry-Blue and Wally were working out with a machine whose blades whirled around the room at varying heights and deadly speeds.

Though the speeds were nothing compared to that of the speedsters, even Barry-Blue and Wally, who were slower than the other ones.

Barry-Blue and Wally simply ran around, ducking and weaving to avoid the whirling blades of the machine.

Peter and Bart were much more spectacular though as they ran with smirks on their faces and leapt directly at a blade together, showing off, before leaping off of it and landing on the ground as the whirling blades couldn't do them any harm.

Kurt teleported on top of the machine itself while Sean sent a powerful sonic wave at it to stop it from falling on top of him.

"The speedsters are fast enough to avoid the spinning blades and I avoided being crushed by teleporting onto one of the blades and riding it", Kurt told Sean. "But you must stop the 'spinning spanner', Banshee, before its spinning blades crush you!"

"I am trying to, Nightcrawler", Sean said as he took a moment to regain his breath and unleashed another powerful sonic wave.

It broke off one arm while keeping the machine in the air as Kurt said. "No good, my friend. You didn't stop the spanner! You merely broke off one arm!"

Sean aimed better this time and unleashed another sonic scream. This one hit the spanner's motor and sent it flying off into the wall, smashing it into pieces.

"There, Blue and Kid Flash, I have smashed the spanner's motor!" He called out to the two.

"Beautiful, Banshee", Barry-Blue said with a smile.

"Now all I have to do is to short-circuit it", Wally said as he charged up a lightning bolt and threw it at the spanner's gears, finally stopping it.

"Bingo! Another big, bad danger room contraption bites the dust", Peter said with a smirk.

"I thought a work-out would make me feel better. It really didn't", Sean said.

"I get it", Peter sighed sadly as the mood plummeted immediately. "Jean is my friend too. I'm worried about her, and about what's gonna happen in the next few hours."

"She trashed us all once, she'll probably do it again", Bart sighed.

"Doesn't mean we have to give up", Wally urged.

"She is our friend. She's family", Kurt told him. "We will fight to save her."

* * *

Annandale Road, 50 miles north-west of the X-Mansion

The Dark Phoenix looked down at one house on the Annandale road. This was the house where Jean Grey had been born and then grown up. But she had left years ago to become the X-Man known as Marvel Girl.

And now, she had returned as the Dark Phoenix.

The young goddess descended to the ground and stood there, unmoving, in the front yard, wondering why she had come back here after all this time.

She entered the house. The look, the smell, the feel of everything was very familiar to her. It was unchanged. And yet, these memories and experiences now seemed to belong not to her, but to someone else entirely.

This was the home of Jean Grey, not of the Dark Phoenix.

Jean Grey was a gentle, loving woman who had cared so much she would have defied death itself to save her friends. The Dark Phoenix is a destroyer of worlds who only cares about herself. Nothing more, and nothing less.

And yet, Jean Grey is the Dark Phoenix.

She was once all that is great in humanity. She has now become all that is terrible.

"Who goes there?" A middle-aged man's voice suddenly called out from behind her.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was the Wicked Witch of the West?" Dark Phoenix joked darkly.

"Eh…..that voice, it can't be", the man said in disbelief before calling out. "JEAN?!"

Dark Phoenix turned around as Jean's father, John Grey, ran to her and grasped her shoulders happily. "This is fantastic! My goodness, girl! We haven't heard from you in so long! Why didn't you write or call?"

Before any response could be given, he called out. "Elaine! Sarah! Come downstairs! Look who is here!"

Dark Phoenix seemed uncomfortable that she could read all thoughts of John right now.

Elaine and Sarah then arrived downstairs and looked overjoyed on seeing her.

"Hiya, little sister. Long time no see!" Sarah said happily before looking her up and down. "Wow! Mom wasn't kidding. You certainly have changed!"

"It is wonderful to see you, dear", Elaine smiled.

Dark Phoenix could read both of their thoughts too without much trouble.

"That costume….." Sarah said as she looked her up and down again. "It's true then, what mom said. You are some kind of superhero."

"You look thin, Jean. Have you been eating enough?" Elaine asked in concern.

"I'm fine, mom", she said. But in her mind, she was singing a different story. "_I'm not fine! Get out of my mind! All of you! Get out! I never should have come here. I can "read" mom's love for me. Her concern. But beneath that, on a primal level, buried so deeply she probably isn't even aware the feeling exists- she's scared of me." _

"It's awfully late for an impromptu visit, Jean. Is anything wrong?" John asked her.

She could tell he was worried, but he was edgy, just like mom. And Sarah was terrified deep down due to having two kids herself. She was wondering if any of them would turn out differently, like her.

But then, what was wrong with that? She was power incarnate! She was the Dark Phoenix! She held the fate of the Universe in her hands!

At this point, she couldn't help herself anymore. And she reacted, not to their words, but their thoughts.

She suddenly fired at a nearby plant and it turned into crystal, making them all gasp in horror as she said. "You fear me! All of you! And with good reason! What I do to this plant, I can just as easily do to you!"

"Good grief!" John cried out in horror as he grasped Elaine and Sarah protectively, with all of their widened in horror.

"She—she turned it to crystal!" Sarah cried out.

"Who are you? **What **are you?" John said with a horrified expression. "In heaven's name, what do you want from us?"

"I am what I am", she said. "I was your daughter."

"No!" John said as his expression turned to one of rage and disappointment. "You're not mine! Not any part of me! I deny you! I cast you out!"

Inside her, Jean cried out. _"Dad, no please!" _

But outside, Dark Phoenix was the one in control.

"Watch your tone with me, old man. You dance with death", she snarled at him. "And worse than- Eh?"

She looked outside the window to see a very thick fog.

"That fog! Where did it come from?" She wondered.

She flew out of the house, flying through the thick fog, which was not natural at all. The locale and season were all wrong for this kind of weather. Unless…Storm!

This was her doing. But she couldn't spot her telepathically. Or any of the X-Men for the matter. Or even those speedsters.

That was when Peter suddenly leapt at her at full speed from behind and put the device Reed and Hank had made up right around her forehead. "Surprise, honey! Sorry it had to be this way! But as they all say- "It is for your own good.""

She realized some energy field or device had hid him from her scan.

Roaring with anger, she hurled him off telekinetically. "If you must feel sorry for anyone, misfit, feel sorry for yourself. For you and your fellow X-Men and speedsters will be the ones to suffer tonight!"

Kurt teleported to Peter and grabbing him, teleported to the ground with him.

"I really hope that mind-scrambler works", Kurt said.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Dark Phoenix suddenly screamed as she grabbed her head, feeling immense pain and agony shooting through her.

"You were saying, fuzzy?" Beast called out.

"That scream….." Kurt trailed off.

"It's hurting her", Jesse said.

The mind of the Dark Phoenix was on fire. She couldn't concentrate or use her powers.

As she shook herself in the air angrily, The Thing grabbed her foot from underneath and said. "Don't fight."

Mr. Fantastic elongated his hands and restrained her too, helping out Ben. "The harder you struggle, the more you will be in pain."

"Surrender? To the likes of YOU?!" She roared as she raised her hands and both Reed and Ben were thrown back. "NEVER! This accursed diadem may limit my powers and even cripple me, but I'm still far from helpless!"

Storm exchanged looks with Johnny and Sean. She knew her opponent wouldn't yield. No more than any of them if their positions were reversed. Even though Dark Phoenix was evil, she was still Jean Grey, with all of her strength and courage.

Sean fired his sonic waves as Johnny fired his blasts and Storm roared as it rained heavily and she hovered in the air, firing lightning at Jean.

"Stand down, hon. I don't wanna have to hurt you", Johnny said with a smirk.

"You can't", Dark Phoenix snarled before saying to Storm. "You are closer to me than my own sister, Storm. Yet I won't hesitate to strike you down.

"I don't want to do this Jean, none of us do", Storm said sadly. "In the name of the love we share, let us help you!"

"In the name of the love we shared, Ororo, I will weep over all of your graves", Dark Phoenix roared before her power sent all three flying back.

Peter and Bart ran at full speed, the former catching Storm and the latter catching Johnny who had been knocked out temporarily by the power. Kurt teleported and managed to catch Sean.

Dark Phoenix marched towards the others when Hank suddenly grabbed her hands from above while hanging on a tree branch, temporarily restraining the surprised goddess.

"Beast!" She snarled.

Hank could tell they were running out of time as the scrambler was glowing. She was fighting its effects, drawing on more of her raw power. She was burning it out.

That was when Barry-Red, Barry-Blue, Wally, Jesse, Jay, Hunter and Pietro appeared on the scene, having been rendered invisible by Sue. Hunter rushed her first and threw her down, vibrating his hand over her.

He was not afraid to do whatever it took, even if it meant having blood on his hands. He knew the others were holding back, because they still saw her as Jean. But that wasn't working, even with the device Reed and Hank had made.

She was still too strong for any of them.

"Forgive me", he said as he vibrated his hand closer to hers.

"D-do it!" She said to him as her eyes were suddenly wide in shame and horror while tears streaked down her cheeks.

Hunter stopped on seeing that. Up until now, he was seeing an unstoppable monster. But in this moment, all he could see was a scared woman who had no control over the power she possessed.

"Kill me! While the human part is still in control!" She cried out. "Put your hand through me! I beg you! I don't want to-"

And then her power sent him flying back. "HURT YOU!"

Hunter fell down, gasping. For an instant, Jean was back. And that's why he couldn't bring himself to kill her, as she wasn't evil like the Dark Phoenix.

And then the scrambler exploded as she laughed. "What a pity! I overloaded this really precious scrambler! This was an admirable ploy though, X-Men and Fantastic Four."

Barry-Blue and Pietro rushed her and managed to land some punches right before her power sent them flying off too. The others hurled lightning but she sent it back at them, making them all fall down again.

Peter and Bart exchanged a look but that was all the time Dark Phoenix needed.

With a thought, she froze all of them where they stood, transforming them into living statues. "But a ploy that failed."

She suddenly felt a powerful force field forming within her and expanding. With a laugh, she blew really hard and the force field was sent out of her into another direction, hitting an invisible person who fell down and turned visible again, turning into the groaning Sue, who was then restrained as well.

Then, with another thought, Dark Phoenix dispersed the fog Storm had summoned.

"There, that's better", she said before saying to the others. "But now that I have you, what am I going to do with all of you?"

Reed started. "Jean, if there is anything human within you-"

"There isn't", she said.

"Hear me", Reed started. "You are a good per-"

He was cut off when she restrained his mouth telekinetically as well. "Stop talking, Mr. Fantastic. Your fantastical sounding appeal is heard and denied. Any last thoughts before your sentence is passed?"

"Stop it, Jean!"

She turned around to see Scott standing there.

"Cyclops!" She snarled. "I was wondering whether you would turn up or not."

With a maniacal smile, she asked. "Have you come to fight? I hope so."

"I have come to talk", he said.

"I won't listen", she countered.

"Then kill me", Scott said. "I can't stop you. I won't even try. Be true to your destructive destiny, Dark Phoenix, kill me, if you can do it."

Barry was reminded of the time he had asked Killer Frost to kill him and Caitlin had come through. He could only wish the exact same thing happened with Jean and Scott.

Scott continued. "But if you can't, then ask yourself why. You're Dark Phoenix, power incarnate. No force in existence can stand against you. The X-Men, Fantastic Four and speedsters have defied you, fought you, yet we live. Why?"

"You're not worth killing", she said.

"That's one answer, but there's another", Scott said as her expression now looked conflicted. "True, you're Dark Phoenix. But you're also Jean Grey. No matter how hard you try, you can't exorcise that part of yourself. It's too fundamental. You can't kill us because you love us. And we love you."

"Dark Phoenix knows nothing of love!" She snarled.

"Oh? For love of the X-Men, you unleashed your power against Apocalypse all those years ago", he reminded her as he gently grasped her shoulder. "You know nothing of love, Jean? You are love!"

She turned around to face him with wide eyes as he said. "You are full of love and all other noblest emotions a human can attain. And now you want to deny that? Deny yourself?"

"Yes! No!" She rambled. "I…am hungry, Scott…hungry for some kind of joy, a rapture that is beyond all of comprehension. That need is a part of me, too. It…it consumes me."

Scott started. "It doesn't have to. Trust me. Let me help- JEAN!"

She grabbed her head and screamed before falling into Scott's arms. Scott looked up to see Xavier approaching on his wheelchair, Raven wheeling him from behind.

"Professor Xavier? What have you done?" Scott asked.

"While you distracted her, I was able to approach and mind-blast Phoenix. I had no other alternative", Charles said sadly, not having wanted it to come to this. He then commanded Scott. "Now stand aside at once! I do not wish you to be hurt."

Dark Phoenix rose up angrily and blasted Scott away. "You heard our "mentor", my love. Away with you!"

She snarled at Charles. "You meddling fool."

"Who cares about you very much", Raven said but was ignored.

"You have signed your death warrants", Jean roared before blasting them both telekinetically, throwing them down.

"Perhaps, Phoenix. But I am in part responsible for what has happened here", Charles said to her from the ground. "Though it may cost me my life, I will put it right."

"Why Professor? You sound almost guilty, as well as you should", she growled. "You made me unleash my latent telepathic ability against Apocalypse. You set in motion the chain of events that created the Phoenix first, and then Dark Phoenix!"

Standing tall and proud, she said. "Behold your creation, Charles Xavier!"

She then hovered in the air, bright energy emanating from her and covering everything- ground, trees, buildings, even the sky.

"I am what was, what is, what will be", she declared. "The Black Angel! Chaos Bringer! I am power!"

"Power without restraint, knowledge without wisdom, age without maturity, passion without love", Charles muttered before crying out. "I must fight you Jean! And win!"

"Will you?" Dark Phoenix asked.

The Phoenix then rose as the psi-war began. The insane young telepath battling her own teacher in a death-duel between the strongest mutant minds on Earth.

The struggle was epic, waged simultaneously on all infinite planes of existence.

But because it was the struggle of the mind, no one else could see it, except the energy Jean was emanating and the grunting faces of the two.

Charles was seeking to bind the Dark Phoenix once more within an unbreachable network of psionic circuit breakers.

Now the energy turned even more powerful, looking like it was about to destroy everything.

The end had now come though. For one moment, the Phoenix effect was lighting up the countryside like a small sun. The next moment, Jean Grey screamed as she lighted up, burning off all of her clothes, before she collapsed to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"Jean!" Scott called out as he ran to her collapsed, naked form.

Charles just sighed heavily, looking exhausted. He would have lost, but he had sensed Jean inside, still fighting. She had helped him. Bless her! He was proud of her.

"Jean?" Scott called out in concern as he cradled her collapsed form. She was so still he half-doubted she was still alive. But what if she hadn't changed? He would love her all the same. For better, worse, richer, poorer, sickness, health, till death did them part.

That was when her eyes opened and on seeing him, a bright smile crossed her face.

"Hi", she said as she stroked his face.

"H-hi yourself", Scott said, struggling to control his tears.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say those thoughts I just picked up sounded an awful lot like a proposal", Jean said with a smile.

"They did, didn't they?" Scott asked. "What do you say, Jean?"

"I say- YES!" She said happily before the two kissed passionately while the others, who had been unfrozen, watched with relief on their faces, happy for the two.

That was when John, Elaine and Sarah arrived outside.

"Sarah honey, stay back", Elaine said as she held her other daughter back, the two still wary.

Seeing his daughter was completely naked, John took off his robe and handed it to Scott to wrap around her. "Here, take my robe, Jean, before you catch a cold."

"Thanks dad", she groaned as Scott draped it around her while she was amused that her father was blushing.

"I feel the Professor and I arrived in the nick of time", Raven said and all nodded.

"Jean, how do you feel?" Scott asked as he lifted her up bridal style.

"Cured….I think?" She said. "I hope so. Thanks to the Professor, I am as cured as I can ever be."

"Xavier! What the devil has been going on here?" John asked the Professor.

"I'll be happy to explain, Dr. Grey", Charles said. "But first, could I trouble you for some tea? It's been a most strenuous night."

"Well, it all ended well", Barry-Red said happily.

"Don't jinx it", Wally said.

That moment, before anyone, even the speedsters, could make a move, there was a bright glow that covered the X-Men, Fantastic Four and speedsters.

"Good heavens! That glow!" John cried out.

"Dad!" Sarah cried out.

"John!" Elaine cried out at the same time.

When the glow disappeared, all of the X-Men, Fantastic Four and speedsters were gone.

"They-they disappeared!" John said in horror.

"Where did they go?" Sarah wondered.

"John, what does this mean?" Elaine asked.

"I don't know. The X-Men and Fantastic Four seemed as surprised as we were", John said as all three struggled to absorb what they had just seen. "If some enemy or super-villain has kidnapped them, we may never see them, or Jean, again!"

* * *

**And done. *Sighs in relief***

**Just because Dark Phoenix is gone for now doesn't mean the danger is over just yet. The ones she ended up in conflict with in Space aren't done just yet.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. In the meantime, stay safe from the coronavirus you all! **


	7. The Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, she poked the Dragons and now they're breathing fire. Yes, he just had to. They really do. I wish that too. Tbh, there won't be many plot conveniences now. Probably none at all. Glad to hear you're interested. Oh he will say it very soon. Don't worry. Yes, gross and impressive indeed. Jason Smith does sound good for Miguel now that you say it. The MCU Earth probably can find a way. Let's forget the MCU Inhumans. Even Marvel Studios pretends that series doesn't exist. Ah! So you're related to a psychic too. Who is it I wonder. Thanks for pointing that out. I corrected it. Glad the bit with Hunter made sense. Yes, as a collector, he is not friendly. A backstory sounds good. We'll see. Good versions of bad guys are always a delight due to the differences and similarities. It sure was a disgrace. Yes, very wasted. Glad to hear it. Now enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7- The Challenge

An Imperial Brood ship

The X-Men, the Fantastic Four and the speedsters all appeared on the deck of the ship.

"Where the hell are we?" Scott asked, still holding Jean in his arms, her father's robe covering her nudity.

"Definitely not in New York", Johnny said.

"Good answer", Ben muttered.

"Way to go, geniuses", Susan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah cute, real cute", Storm agreed.

"You jinxed it!" Wally said to Barry-Red.

"Looks like I did", Barry-Red said, looking around in embarrassment.

"Can't believe jinxes actually do exist", Jesse said.

"You sure this was a jinx?" Jay asked her.

"Could just be an odd coincidence", Hunter agreed.

"Whatever it is, I didn't see it coming", Pietro said.

"Nope. Me neither. And I could see Superman coming", Barry-Blue said.

"Now the question is 'where are we'?" Bart said.

"And who brought us here?" Peter wondered.

"Whatever happened, it is very fascinating", Reed said.

"Not the time, Reed", Hank said.

"You do have inappropriate time", Kurt agreed.

"Who are those people?" Sean asked as he pointed at some guards approaching them.

"We're surrounded by armed and armored warriors", Mystique said. "So it doesn't look like anything good."

"In the name of our Emperor, you are to come with us!" A man who seemed to be the leader of the guards said as they all surrounded the X-Men, Fantastic Four and speedsters.

The speedsters were about to attack when they heard Xavier's voice in their heads. "_Do not attack. It would be unwise right now._"

They stopped, deciding to listen to Xavier as the guards led them to what looked like a throne room. On it sat a man who seemed rather young looking and his hair were blue and spiky.

"You stand in the presence of Emperor Ryu Giroro!" One of the guards declared to the group of heroes. "Your fate is in his hands!"

"Who are you dudes?" Bart asked as he looked at them all but Barry tapped his shoulder, gesturing him to not talk, as his way of talking could make matters worse. Bart nodded, realizing his point.

"We are the Brood!" Ryu Giroro said as he looked down at them all. "I am their Emperor. We come from a different galaxy which we call Brood space."

"So you're aliens", Reed said. "Not the first time we've met aliens."

"What do you want with us?" Mystique asked them.

"Why have you kidnapped us all?" Johnny asked them all.

"I ordered them all to abduct you", Ryu said to them. "Because, to ensure the safety of my people and this Universe, the Phoenix must be destroyed!"

All the heroes gasped at what they had just heard, especially Scott as Jean asked. "Me?! Why?!"

"Oh have you forgotten so easily?" Ryu asked with a rage in his voice as he glared at Jean, who paled under his gaze. "When Phoenix came to the Brood space, she was ravenous after her long journey from your galaxy to ours. And because of that, she consumed the star known as D'Bari. Unfortunately, D'Bari was an inhabited system. As the sun died, so did its 11 planets, and their five billion inhabitants!"

All looked at Jean in horror, who herself had tears of shame in her eyes, as Ryu Giroro continued. "A Brood warship intercepted the Phoenix and fought her. She destroyed it as well, before returning to Earth."

All of the X-Men, Fantastic Four and speedsters were stumped after hearing this.

Barry remembered Caitlin had done some pretty bad stuff as Killer Frost. But none of that was even close to something half as bad as what Jean had done as the Phoenix.

"Jean….how, how could you?" Sean asked, looking at her with an expression that was a mix of horror and disappointment.

Storm had no words to comfort Jean in this moment, and considering what she had done, she really didn't want to. And who could blame her?! One or two people dead due to accident may be forgiven in time. But five billion?!

Charles closed his eyes sadly. He had felt it happen to a small degree, but even he wasn't powerful enough for his brain to fully understand other galaxies, so he had no idea Jean had destroyed an entire star system and killed five billion people in the process.

"No….no….." Jean snarled in anger and self-loathing as she grabbed her head from both sides.

"As Emperor, I have no other alternative", Ry Giroro announced. "Surrender her- or suffer the consequences."

"No! Emperor!" Scott pleaded desperately. "You're talking about the Dark Phoenix! The Dark Phoenix does not exist any longer! Professor Xavier here managed to exorcise that evil part of Jean's self."

He gestured to Charles as he said that. "Now her power is under control! Now she is like she used to be before she became Dark Phoenix! She's suffered enough! Let her be!"

""Suffered enough?"" A chamberlain asked incredulously. "Tell that to the spirits of the D'Bari who are dead and cry out for vengeance against their murderer-"

"Be silent, Lord Chamberlain", Ryu said in a tone that was commanding and respectful at the same time, making him silence himself as the Brood Emperor continued. "So long as the Dark Phoenix exists in any form or at any power level, she is a deadly threat to all that lives."

In his eyes entered some sympathy as he said. "Forgive me. I know you are all sincere, but the risk is too great. Warriors, take her!"

The warriors were about to do as ordered when Charles called out. "Emperor! Wait! Please!"

They all stopped as Ryu looked at Charles and asked. "What do you want?"

Charles was analyzing the people and their lifestyle so far and with titles like 'Emperor' and 'Chamberlain', he could tell their lifestyle was medieval, even if they had powerful technology. So if that was true, they would follow a well-known and respected (in that time period that is) medieval tradition.

Looking Ryu directly in the eye, Charles Xavier announced. "For Jean Grey's life, I challenge you to a duel of honor!"

Ryo stood up and walked closer to Charles, his eyes and face expressionless.

"So Emperor, do you accept?" Charles asked him.

Looking down on Charles, Ryu said two words.

"I accept."

Charles sighed in relief as Ryu said. "Your gambit was successful- for now. I accept your challenge. But I pray you do not live to regret what you have done."

Hank looked conflicted. Professor Xavier had no right to issue that challenge in all of their names without consulting them first. But it did buy them time to consider their alternatives. Whether they wanted to fight for her.

"We cannot let one of our own down without a fair trial, or any kind of trial at all", Mystique said to Emperor Ryu.

"Easy, Raven", Hank said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your courage and loyalty to your loved ones do you credit", Ryu said to them. "We will be dropping you back to wherever you wish to be dropped on Earth. You will have two days to rest, to recover your strength, and to prepare. After that, the duel will begin at dawn."

* * *

**Short I know, but this was only about issuing the challenge. Former GOT fans (I say former because no one with a brain can like the last two atrocities of Seasons) would call it 'Trial by combat.' **

**Ryu was named after protagonist of the 'Breath of Fire' series. He is pretty reasonable overall, don't you think? But that's to be expected from a good monarch. **

**And now the challenge has been issued. Our heroes will need some allies/reinforcements to help them all out in this challenge *winks***

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!**


	8. Reaching out to friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. I knew you'd figure it out easily. Just wait and watch now. Yes, I'm also imagining it as how he looked in 'The Incredible Hulk.' Oh don't worry, Ben will get a chance to shine. Last story in this series had many more characters and yet all of them got a chance to shine, didn't they? Yes, Ryu is being reasonable for sure, and I would too. So a challenge is the best way to fix it all. Anyone who is available is called, and it will be all out. Yes, I love 'em too. I think Harry Shum Jr. works perfectly. Thanks for that. Yes, Hank was carrying him. Forgot to mention that. Just wait and watch on Thor. Oh, I like the idea on Stone Age Avengers now that you say it. Thanks a lot. They do have some powers in their normal forms too, but are much more powerful as Dragons obviously. Yeah, I heard Tom Hanks and his wife tested positive. Sucks. Really hope they get better. Damn it! And Kristofer Hivju and Indira Varma from GOT also tested positive, ugghh. And there are quite a few pregnant actresses like Danielle Panabaker, Melissa Benoist, Maggie Grace and Camilla Luddington who are worrying about their unborn children due to the GODDAMN VIRUS! Hope they stay safe. It was just once. IKR? Agreed on it all. They will tell the whole truth and try to explain reasonably. See, these guys aren't manipulative bastards. Ah! Cameron Monaghan as a Wally West. Awesome. I was thinking of introducing the red-haired version sometime but on Jay's Earth, so the older Speedster can be his mentor. Yes, it sure will. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Jason Hunter: Okay, the coronavirus jokes about people dying, even fictional sacks of shit like Iris, cross a line. I'm all for Iris dying in horrible ways, but it has to be comedic and fictional. Coronavirus is a real and horrible threat which is killing and terrifying people. So be within reason please. **

Chapter 8- Reaching out to friends

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

There was a bright flash of light and when it disappeared, the X-Men, Fantastic Four and all of the speedsters were standing outside the school, in the garden. But none of them were relieved to be back because of what Emperor Ryu had decided. Not that it was possible to avoid such a thing, as there were always going to be consequences for the Dark Phoenix's actions.

"What now?" Mystique wondered.

"Now, we have to make use of the time we have been given", Charles said grimly, still in Hank's grip. "Prepare for the duel, and request some allies to help us."

The eyes of both the X-Men and Fantastic Four went wide as they realized who Charles was speaking of.

"You sure he will help us?" Reed asked him.

"No, I'm not", Charles said. "But doesn't help in trying."

"We do have some allies who would be willing to help", Barry-Red offered. "We just have to go and get them."

"Thank you very much", Scott said gratefully.

"If we are able to get to my Earth", Bart offered. "We can get some help too. You see, my Clark, while a slowpoke compared to me, hits really hard. That guy pushed a planet the size of Saturn out of the Solar System once."

All present gawked at that, wondering how powerful this version of Clark was.

"Even the Clark I know can't do that", Barry-Red commented.

"Not even my Clark is that good", Barry-Blue said. "Wonder how they will react to each other. However, wouldn't hurt if we got him and others from my Earth, right?"

"Right", Storm agreed.

"Well, we have time. Let's make use of it", Charles said.

* * *

An hour later

Barry-Red, Peter, Bart, Wally, Jesse, Jay, Hunter, Barry-Blue and Pietro all stood outside in the garden. The others were all inside, talking about what to do next.

"How many times have you done this before?" Barry-Blue asked his older doppelganger.

"Just twice", Barry-Red said. "The first time was with my worst enemy, the second time was with Kara, who is Clark's cousin."

"Clark has a Kryptonian cousin on that Earth?" Barry-Blue asked and Barry-Red nodded. "I really hope there's a Kara on my Earth too then. While Clark has lightened up a bit, I figure he would be much happier if someone else like him is in his life."

"What? Your Clark is a broody man?" Wally asked, not believing what he had heard.

"He is, or was", Barry-Blue said. "Though he still broods at times."

"There is a Kara on my Earth too, but her pronunciation is Kera, not Kara", Bart told Barry-Red. "As for Clark, he was broody on my Earth, but only when he was a teenager who was questioning his destiny and powers. Nowadays, he is a total goody two shoes."

"Sounds just like him", Barry-Red agreed.

"Is the Kara you know a hot blonde?" Bart asked.

"Well, she's my friend so I don't want to say it, but yeah", Barry-Red told him.

"Awesome", Bart quipped as all rolled their eyes.

"Well, if we're done talking, we have some important work to do", Jay reminded in an annoyed tone and all looked a little embarrassed before nodding.

"So let me get this straight", Peter said. "You will all run through the Speed Force back to your Earth, I and Pietro will follow you, and you will travel to the exact time you were sent away from, and there's an evil speedster called Godspeed we have to take on the moment we return."

"That about covers it", Jesse said.

"You two are very fast, faster than even him", Hunter said as he pointed to Peter and Bart. "Still, be careful. He's very dangerous and has abilities."

"Eh! I'll show him what a real 'Godspeed' is like", Bart quipped and the others sighed.

"All right. Let's begin", Barry-Red said as all those with cowls lowered them before getting ready.

"On your marks", Barry-Red started.

"Get set", Bart said.

"Go!" Peter finished as all of them except Peter and Pietro ran around the Mansion in the garden for at least half a minute before a portal finally opened up. Peter and Pietro didn't run because one was too fast and the other was too slow for now. While Bart was too fast as well, he had access to the Speed Force so that made his help easier.

"Yes!" Barry-Blue cheered as they all ran into it and then Peter and Pietro ran after them into it, all of them running through realities.

Peter looked around with wide eyes, being the newcomer to this place.

"Damn! This place is rockin' up", he quipped as he continued following the others, obviously keeping his pace ridiculously slow so as to not leave the others in the dust, as he would be lost if he did that.

Soon, they saw a portal in front of them and Barry-Red, Wally, Jesse, Jay and Hunter ran into it first, followed by Bart and Barry-Blue, and finally Peter and Pietro.

Just as they stepped out, Godspeed turned around to face them all, horror on his face. "What? I just sent you all into the Speed Force. And who are these newbies?"

Vibe and Killer Frost were gawking, wondering how that had happened.

"Is it just me or are there more of them now?" Cisco asked.

"There are more of them", Killer Frost said.

"Whoever you newbies are, you cannot match the power of Godspeed", Godspeed boasted.

"Oh really?" Peter asked as he stepped up before suddenly running so fast that even Godspeed couldn't comprehend it. Next thing he knew, Godspeed was lying on his ass, pain in his legs as he had been tripped.

He was horrified as he turned his head to look at Peter, now standing far away from him and waving. "What's the matter? God of speed too slow to catch a music loving commoner? To quote my doppelganger there", he pointed at Pietro. "You didn't see that coming?"

All present actually chuckled at that as Godspeed snarled, feeling humiliated, before he started getting up, only to be knocked on his ass again. This time, he turned his head the other way to see Bart waving to him.

"You got tricks, but against actual speed, you are just a baby", Bart mocked him, angering him even more.

Godspeed roared in anger as he got up and snarled at Peter and Bart. "You two have got some nerve making me a joke! I'll destroy you two! I swear if it's the last thing I do! I'm not your entertain-"

He was cut off as he was knocked on his ass again, making everyone burst out in laughter against their will.

Both Peter and Bart stood in front of him as Barry-Blue commented. "With how much you're falling on your ass, you do look like entertainment to me."

Vibe and Killer Frost exchanged a look, wondering who these new speedsters were and how they were making even someone as fast and dangerous as Godspeed into a joke.

"Come catch us, bro", Bart said as he and Peter started backing off. "If you do it, we will acknowledge you as the God of Speed."

"If you don't, then we will be the two legendary Godspeeds", Peter said before both of them ran off together.

Godspeed got up with a roar and chased them, but to his horror, he wasn't even close to covering half of the distance they had covered.

To add insult to injury, both Peter and Bart turned around and started running backwards. And based on their expressions, it was obvious they were just toying with him, while he was going all out.

Both gave him mock salutes and ran off so fast they appeared to be moving in super speed even to him, when he was already moving in super speed.

"NO!" Godspeed growled angrily as he stopped. "I am the fastest man alive!"

He started circling the field, charging two lightning bolts. He threw them at Peter and Bart but they easily avoided them as the lightning bolts went off in some haywire direction.

Godspeed decided it was time to use some dirty tricks. He then ran around as Peter and Bart simply stood in amusement. Godspeed managed to create a time remnant and both of them rushed Peter and Bart, thinking they both together could do it.

They both rushed their opponents at the same time but then Peter and Bart ran at them instead and they appeared to be in slow motion to the two. That was just how fast Peter and Bart were compared to them.

Bart slid and managed to kick the time remnant's feet from under him, making him trip and knock himself out cold.

Peter grabbed Godspeed and slammed him to the ground hard, knocking him out cold as well.

The two then looked at each other and high-fived.

"That was awesome bro", Bart said with a smirk.

"Nice to have someone almost as fast as myself to team up with", Peter said to him.

"Hey! I am faster!" Bart said.

"Have you ever rescued an entire mansion from an explosion, including a pug and a goldfish, while also having time to eat pizza and drink soda and flirt with a hot woman much older than you?" Peter asked and Bart was silent.

Then he spoke. "Nope. But I could do that."

"Unless you do, I am the faster one", Peter said and Bart sighed.

* * *

Later, S.T.A.R. Labs

Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse, Jay, Hunter, Peter, Bart, Barry-Blue and Pietro all stood together.

A portal then opened and Barry-Red and Wally ran out.

"So the time remnant is back in his timeline", Barry-Red said and all sighed in relief.

"And the actual one has been locked up in the meta-human wing of Iron Heights", Caitlin told the two and the sighed in relief. "Won't be causing any trouble now."

"Now, tell me, who are you lot?" Cisco asked the new speedsters before asking Peter and Bart. "And how the hell are you two so fast?"

"I am Pietro Maximoff", Pietro introduced himself and both Cisco and Caitlin had wide eyes as they exchanged a look.

"You're Wanda's brother!" Caitlin said.

"I thought you were dead", Cisco said.

"So did I", Pietro told them. "But apparently, I have some connection to the Speed Force even I don't know of. I remember, I got my powers from Loki's Sceptre."

"I think we will have to ask the Avengers about it. They might know", Barry-Red said and all nodded.

Barry-Blue took off his cowl, revealing his young face. "I'm actually Barry Allen too, from another Earth. And don't worry. You won't be confused. Like our suits, our color scheme is different too. My lightning is blue, his is reddish-yellow, so he is Barry-Red, and I'm Barry-Blue."

Cisco and Caitlin were gawking at this point. This guy was so like their Barry and yet so unlike him.

"So you're a younger Barry then", Caitlin simply said.

Cisco remembered he had thought of Peter Parker as a teenage Barry. Now this Barry-Blue was exactly like what he had thought at that time. Of course he was a legal adult now but barely.

"And you two?" Cisco asked the remaining two.

"Bart Allen", Bart introduced himself and noticing their shocked looks said. "Before you ask, yeah, it is short for Bartholomew, but I didn't get my powers from any Particle Accelerator. It's a long story, which will make your heads spin. Like Pietro here, I was dead too until these guys found me", he pointed at the speedsters Cisco and Caitlin were familiar with. "As for how I am so fast, I'm just that good."

"That leaves me", Peter said. "I am Peter Maximoff, the American and faster doppelganger of Kick-ass Pietro, you can call me Ass-kick by the way, and I am also just that good. And my powers a mutation, nothing do with this Speed Force."

"That concludes introductions", Jay said. "Now the important stuff."

"See, we're to fight an army of people who can turn into Dragons in a duel two days from now", Barry-Red explained to the two. "So we're here to gather up some friends to help out. You two in?"

"Against Dragons? Hell no!" Cisco said, remembering the last time Dragons had attacked them.

"Why are we up against them?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, about that", Peter said. "We have a teammate called Jean who got taken over by an entity called the Dark Phoenix. She wasn't herself. But as Dark Phoenix, she destroyed a planet of theirs, killing five billion people! And now they want her head."

Both gasped in horror at that.

"You want us to defend a mass murderer?" Cisco asked.

"Not exactly", Wally said. "See, she wasn't herself when she blew them up. Come on Caitlin, you can relate."

Caitlin sighed and nodded, empathy and understanding for Jean in her eyes. "I can. But her murder rate wipes almost anyone else's except Thanos into oblivion."

"You do have a point", Hunter agreed as they all turned to him. "However, I almost put my hand through her. And during that time, Jean Grey broke through for a moment and begged me to kill her so that she could be stopped. During that moment, I didn't see a malevolent entity who wanted to destroy planets and commit genocide to satisfy herself. Just a scared little girl who has no idea how she got all this power and how she can control it."

Both Cisco and Caitlin exchanged a look again, then looked at the speedsters with determination in their eyes.

"Now that you put it that way, I think we're in", Cisco said.

"Never thought I'd listen to a guy with the name 'Hunter' again", Caitlin said as all chuckled.

"Still, I'm sure we'll need more people than we've got", Cisco said.

"You're right", Barry-Red said. "And we're in the process of recruiting."

* * *

Star City

James Midas shrank in his chair as the door burst open and two guards fell down, arrows in their shoulders. And then the Green Arrow walked in.

Knocking an arrow, he snarled. "James Midas, you have failed this city."

"P-Please, don't kill me!" Midas begged as he raised his hands into the air. "I-I swear, I won't sell chlormethine bullets again."

"You have one day, confess your crimes and turn yourself in", Green Arrow snarled as he lowered his arrow. "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Then he fired an arrow and it hit the window behind Midas, shattering it as he screamed in horror.

Green Arrow ran past Midas and leapt out of the window before flipping in the air and firing a grapple arrow which attached to a building. With that, he swung away as Midas simply watched. Not turning himself in definitely seemed like a bad idea right now.

* * *

Oliver Queen landed on another rooftop and decided this was it for the night. After the business with Thanos, he had decided to take down people in the List again. Because while fighting other crime wasn't a bad thing, these people were most responsible for poisoning his city, so he never should have stopped going after them.

Now, he and his team fought both, scum on the List and otherwise. Then, he felt a gust of wind and let out a chuckle, knowing who it was.

"What brings you by this time?" Oliver asked as he turned to face Barry. "Please don't tell me it's a genocidal maniac who can wipe out life in the Multiverse."

"Not really. But it is bad", Barry said to him. "Can we go to your base? It is pretty important."

* * *

Later, Arrow Cave

Barry sat on one side, with Oliver and Sara sitting on the other side. The other members of Team Arrow had all gone home as they were done earlier than these two.

"So let me get this straight", Oliver said. "This Jean was taken over by an entity and killed five billion people. Their emperor has agreed to a duel to settle this, and they can all transform into Dragons. And you want the two of us to help out."

"Well, yeah", Barry said.

"Barry, killing five billion people isn't something you can come back from, sane or not", Oliver said as he got up.

"So you won't help?" Barry asked, feeling deflated.

"I never said that", Oliver said.

"Well, I did go on a rampage when I originally returned from the dead", Sara said. "Though I didn't do anything of this scale."

"Trust me, no one has", Barry told her. "But honestly, she is just a scared girl who has no idea how to use all this power. I think she deserves a benefit of the doubt."

"Well, as much as I think this is a bad idea, I will help you Barry", Oliver said to him and Sara nodded.

"Thanks a lot man", Barry said and both nodded as he sped out.

* * *

Later, S.T.A.R. Labs, Breach Room

A breach opened and Kara jumped out before turning to look at Barry.

"Hey!" She said as the two hugged each other.

"Hi", Barry said with a smile as they parted.

"So, what was so important you couldn't tell me over the call?" Kara asked.

"Well, it is big, and it involves Dragons", Barry said and Kara's eyes widened.

"Okay, I'm going back", Kara said and Barry groaned until she laughed and very lightly punched his shoulder. "Just kidding, dummy."

"You got me there", Barry said and both laughed.

"All right", she then said. "So what are we up against?"

* * *

**And that's done for now. So from Arrowverse, we have recruited Oliver, Sara, Cisco, Caitlin and Kara. That's it for Arrowverse. **

**Anyone knows who Charles and Reed were talking about in the beginning? *Winks***

**And if anyone thinks Oliver and Sara are out of their league, don't worry, they're not. While the most powerful Dragons are gonna be up against the powerhouses, the weaker ones can be taken on by grounded heroes like them.**

**Next chapter, characters from J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, MCU, X-Men, Smallville and DCEU will be recruited to help out.**

**Anyone has any suggestions from characters to recruit from all of these verses, feel free to share in the comments. Maximum of five from each of these verses is allowed, and minimum of one obviously. **

**Also, if anyone feels Godspeed got taken out like a joke, remember how fast Peter and Bart are.**

**And well, next chapter will also be Pietro's reunion with Wanda. Considering how emotional she is, wish me luck with that. And Bart's reunion with the other Smallville characters will also take place.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!**


	9. Reunions and recruitment

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, all assemble. Yes, the two were together just to embarrass him more. Loved Cavill as Namor and WInnyck too, though First Class is cannon on both Earths so we need a new Earth for her. Please share the idea for Sentry. Thank you. Yes, I totally see the point on Thor for sure. Thanks for sharing. And thanks for the idea on Cisco and Thor. That's definitely going in. Thanks a lot. Let's just say Charles probed their minds and found out. I will bring back Earth-38 Wonder Woman in the future. She does have a romance with Steve after all. MCU Jean also had the Phoenix Force. Yes we can. I will give good reasoning for everyone joining the fight. Yes, a Stan Lee cameo is in my mind for next chapter. Thanks a lot for all of the suggestions and your reasoning for them all is spot-on, though for Deadpool, I have a plan to introduce him in a future story, so he won't be showing up in this, but in that story. Oh loved the one-shot idea too. Jason Hunter gave me something similar, so thanks for that. I am planning on increasing Thor's power with more power-ups as he has an important role in the final story I have planned. Yes, Oliver is back on that. I'm with Peter too, and that was a pitbull terrier. Thanks. IKR? Fuck the virus. Also, please check out 'Defeating the Anti-Monitor' too. You'll love it. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Jason Hunter: Thanks for the review. No problem. Thanks for the idea. Loved it. I'll do it.**

Chapter 9- Reunions and recruitment

Earth-199999, Avengers Tower

A portal opened as Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Wanda and Danny got up, startled. Then out walked Barry-Red and, to the shock of everyone who was not Danny, Pietro.

They would have commented how they were happy to see Barry-Red had their attention not been drawn by Pietro.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" Pietro quipped simply.

Wanda walked over to him slowly, her eyes wide in disbelief. It was the same with Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint, but Wanda looked even more shocked than them, for very obvious reasons.

She touched his face, trying to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"It is me, little sister", Pietro said with a genuine smile.

Wanda then burst into sobs as she hugged him tightly and he hugged back, kissing her head and stroking her hair.

The others watched with smiles, happy for Wanda, especially Clint. After all the bad things that had happened in her life, she needed something good. And this was exactly what she wanted.

After a few minutes, the twins parted as Wanda wiped her tears and said to Pietro. "Don't ever do that again! Don't leave me like that!"

"I won't leave you again, I promise", Pietro told her and she had a watery smile now.

"It is good to see you again, son", Steve said with a smile before walking to Barry and hugging him. "And good to see you too, Barry."

"Same here, Steve", Barry said as he hugged Steve.

"So one speedster goes from here, and two return, one being the old guy", Tony quipped as all chuckled while he hugged Barry too and it was returned.

"Good to see you too", Barry said.

"Hey", Natasha said as she shared a hug with him, followed by Clint, while Danny shook his hand.

Clint then looked at Pietro and said. "If you leave her again, no one will find your body."

All chuckled but Wanda gave him a look, making him shut up.

"Anyway, jokes apart, how are you back?" Natasha asked.

"Long story", Pietro said. "Even I am confused."

"But we are here to tell it, and something else", Barry told them and they nodded.

* * *

Later

"So you have no idea how you were in the Speed Force?" Tony asked and Pietro shook his head.

"No", he said glumly.

"I actually have a good idea why you were", Tony said as he got up and started pacing around.

"What?" Barry asked him.

"Well, you got your power from an Infinity Stone", Tony said to Pietro as all nodded, listening. "And Infinity Stones contain all of the primordial, ancient powers that have existed since the beginning. The Speed Force is one of those powers. And hence, when you were exposed to the Mind Stone, you were exposed to the Speed Force it housed, and that was what you were dosed with, giving you speed. But because it was through an Infinity Stone and not directly, your speed is visually different from the others."

All had their heads lowered as they absorbed Tony's explanation.

"That actually makes a lot of sense now that I hear it", Steve said.

"Sure does", Wanda agreed.

"Damn! Never thought of it that way but sounds plausible to me", Barry said.

"Me too", Natasha said as Clint and Dany nodded.

"So I do have the Speed Force. Just indirectly", Pietro said and Tony nodded at him.

"Whatever the explanation is, I am glad you are back", Wanda said with a smile as she grasped Pietro's" hand tightly and he grasped back. "I have so much I want to tell you."

Turning to Barry, she said gratefully. "Thank you, Barry. I can never repay you for this."

"And you don't have to", Barry assured her.

All nodded, happy for Wanda and Pietro both.

"Now, hate to be a joy kill", Clint said as all turned to him while he got up. "There's the other problem you came to talk to us about. Jean Grey."

"Yeah", Barry said lamely.

"I do understand her", Clint said. "I was made to do things against my will too. But the murder rate blows everyone's except Thanos' to Hell."

"Yeah", Barry agreed. "But like I said, she's an innocent girl who had this power thrust upon her."

"This Earth had a Jean Grey too as part of the X-Men, and she got out of control too", Steve told Barry. "Logan told me. So to prevent something like this from happening again on that Earth, I will come."

Barry smiled gratefully. "Thanks a lot."

"I will come too", Tony said. "My suit has some improvements which I would love to test against Dragons."

Barry nodded. "Thanks."

All chuckled, knowing Tony actually did mean to help and the 'improvements' thing was a joke.

"I want to help", Wanda said as all looked to her.

Clint asked. "You sure, kid?"

"I struggled to control my powers too when I got them", Wanda reminded. "And that lead to bad things too. I do not want someone else to face something like this."

She looked at the others with determination in her eyes and all knew she wasn't going back down, so no point in talking her out.

"Good thing I'm gonna be there to protect you", Pietro said.

"You're the one who needs my protection!" Wanda said incredulously with a smirk and all chuckled while Pietro sighed.

"Where's Dr. Banner?" Barry asked.

"He's on a date with Betty", Natasha said before telling Steve. "We can come too."

"Yes, but with some of us gone, you will be needed here", Steve said and they nodded.

"Considering we're gonna fight an army of Dragons, we might need a moon buster with us", Tony said.

"Agreed", Barry said.

"Contact him", Steve said to Tony.

"Right away", Tony said as he walked off.

"Well, I fought a Dragon, so I'm game too", Danny said as all looked to him.

"Makes sense", Barry shrugged.

That was when a yellow portal opened up in the middle of the room and out walked Doctor Strange, a grim look on his face as he looked at Barry.

"Strange?" Steve asked. "Why are you here?"

"You are here to ask us to fight against an army of Dragons. I am coming too", Strange said to their shocks.

"Why?" Barry asked.

"To keep an eye on the Dark Phoenix's host", Strange revealed.

"You know about that stuff?" Danny asked.

"The Masters of the Mystic Arts keep an eye on several threats to the entire Multiverse", Strange told them. "Dormammu. Mephisto. Trigon. Mxyzptlk. And the Dark Phoenix is one of those too. When things get out of hand, we interfere. And things have gotten out of hand."

"Understatement of the century, but yeah", Barry said.

"So I am coming too", Strange said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Point Break's on his way", Tony said as he walked back in and then saw Strange. "Oh! You! Hey! Your beard has grown longer. But still doesn't compare to mine."

All sighed and rolled their eyes at his antics as Steve got up and said. "Let's ask more people to help us."

"I know where you're talking about", Barry said as all smirked.

* * *

Later, Middle-Earth, Minas Tirith

Aragorn and Arwen were walking out of the throne room when a breach opened and Steve and Barry walked out.

"Steven. Barry", Aragorn greeted as Steve and Barry shared hugs with both of them.

"Good to see you all", Steve smiled and they nodded.

"What brings you two here?" Arwen asked and they noted she didn't sound as melancholy as last time they had seen her, which was a good sign.

"It's pretty big", Barry said. "Just a question, how much time has passed this time?"

"Not much", Aragorn said. "Only 4 months."

Steve and Barry exchanged a look as Steve said. "Looks like the Snaps has slowed down this place's time too."

* * *

Later

The four sat together as Steve said. "And that covers it."

Aragorn exchanged a look with his wife who gave him an encouraging nod. He turned to the two and said. "I will help."

"What? No questions or anything?" Barry asked, a little shocked.

"The One Ring could make people do things they wouldn't think of", Aragorn reminded them. "What Jean did was something even someone like Sauron won't be able to comprehend, but it was the Dark Phoenix, not her."

"Thank you", Steve said.

"My Queen and Boromir will take care of the city in my absence", Aragorn said and Arwen nodded with a smile.

"Go, Estel", she said as she touched his face and the two kissed.

"We might need some more people to help out too", Steve said.

"I will talk to Legolas and Gimli", Aragorn said as he held out his own inter-dimensional extrapolator.

"Thanks", Barry said as they got up. "It means a lot."

"And Aragorn", Steve said as the King of the Reunited Kingdom looked at the Super Soldier. "Bring the hammer."

All present burst into smirks.

* * *

Later, Earth-1

A breach opened as Barry returned, a smile of relief on his face.

"So I take it you got more people to help out", Caitlin said as she walked to him and the two shared a kiss.

"Yeah", Barry said. "Steve, Tony, Thor, Wanda, Strange and Danny are coming. Aragorn is coming too. And he said he will talk to Legolas and Gimli, so they might come too. Steve will also contact the X-Men, so I hope they come too."

"Awesome, bro", Bart said as he and Barry-Blue walked to them both. "Now I think I should get some reunion too, because I was dead too up till now."

"Oh yeah", Barry-Red said with a smirk. "Come on out."

The three walked to the Speed Lab as Barry-Red said. "On the count of three."

After 3 seconds, both said simultaneously. "Three."

Barry-Blue watched as the two ran around until a portal opened in the center of the room and they ran into it.

"I'm next", he said excitedly.

* * *

Earth-167, Metropolis

A portal opened as both Barry and Bart ran out of it, the latter looking around excitedly.

"Home sweet home", Bart said happily.

They stopped and looked up as a blur in the sky descended down near them and looked at them, his expression turning to a mix of joy and shock as he saw Bart.

"Bart?" Clark Kent of this Earth cried out, disbelief written on his face. "Is that really you?"

"It is me, amigo", Bart said as he walked to Clark. "Come on, I'll prove it to you."

And then he gave Clark a hug. "Now ya believe me!"

Clark, some disbelief still on his face, hugged Bart back to assure himself this was real. "It's really you."

The two parted, and this time the joy on Clark's face was plain for all to see. "I can't believe you're back."

"You can thank that guy", Bart said as he pointed at Barry who waved.

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

Barry took off his cowl, revealing his face. "I'm Barry Allen. The Flash. I'm from Earth-1."

"I thought this was Earth-1", Clark said about his Earth.

"From our point of view, it's Earth-167, but honestly, it depends on a point of view", Barry said.

"Well, Tess did say this can be Earth-37 for all we know", Clark commented.

"Tess?" Bart asked in shock as he looked at Clark. "Wasn't she dead?"

"Long story", Clark said. "Anyway, it's great to see you. The others will be so happy."

"Turns out I didn't die. I was just trapped in the Speed Force", Bart said before pointing at Barry. This guy and his friends saved me and one other speedster who had also died and been sent there."

"Thank you very much", Clark said gratefully as he held out his hand. "I can never repay you for this."

"And you don't have to", Barry assured as he shook his hand.

"I'm Clark Kent", Clark introduced himself. "But you can call me Superman."

"Sounds so much better than Boy Scout", Bart said as they laughed.

"I did know who you were, because I know a version of you from Earth-38", Barry said and Clark looked a bit shocked.

"That's something you don't hear every day", Clark said before turning around. "Come on. Let's tell the others."

"Oh for sure", Bart said. "Let's race."

"Oh yeah", Clark said as he flew off while Bart and Barry ran after him.

* * *

Later, Watchtower

Clark flew down to see Bart already there, chuckling, and groaned. "You're still faster."

"Don't worry, we can do it again some time", Bart said as Clark chuckled and a minute later, Barry arrived too.

"I'm a slowpoke compared to you two", he commented as they walked inside.

There- Oliver, Chloe, Arthur, Victor, John, Dinah and Tess were all working. Then they looked at them, and then did a double take on realizing who they had just seen.

"Bart?" All of them said simultaneously in shock.

"Yeah, it's me", Bart smirked as he gave the shocked Oliver, Chloe and Dinah hugs. The three were too stunned to hug back.

"I see I'm not the only one back from the dead", Bart said as he looked at Tess and then noticed the cyborg body. "And love the new look."

"Thank you", she said with a smile.

"How are you still alive?" Chloe finally asked as they all regained their senses. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I'd love to know."

"Its thanks to Barry here", Clark said as he pointed to Barry. "He's a speedster from another Earth."

"Bart didn't actually die. He was trapped in the Speed Force", Barry said. "And when me and some of my friends went into the Speed Force, we ended up freeing him."

"I like you", Oliver said to Barry with a smirk.

"Thank you for bringing him back", Dinah said with a smile.

"Oh it's nothing", Barry said.

"Oliver Queen", Oliver introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Wait what?" Barry asked in shock as he shook his hand. "You're Oliver?"

"I exist on your Earth I take it", Oliver said.

"Yeah. But you're very serious and uptight", Barry said.

"So he's trying to say you're like Batman on his Earth", Chloe said as she walked to a crib and lifted up a baby, her daughter, with a smile, as she cooed at her while Oliver walked next to her and the two shared a smile.

"We do have a Batman on our Earth too", Barry commented.

"I am Dinah Lance", Dinah introduced herself.

"You're on my Earth too", he told her. "Nice to meet you."

"Arthur Curry. You can call me A.C.", Arthur said as he shook Barry's hand and tapped his shoulder.

"John Jones", John introduced himself as he shook Barry's hand.

"Victor Stone", Victor then introduced himself as he shook Barry's hand.

"Tess Mercer", Tess waved from the monitors.

"And I'm Chloe Sullivan-Queen", Chloe introduced herself and Barry realized she and Oliver were married with a kid. Now he just hoped his Oliver also got to that level with Sara someday.

"Well, as much as I loved this reunion", Bart said as all looked at him. "We do have an important discussion."

* * *

Later

Clark, Oliver, Dinah, Chloe, John, Arthur, Victor and Tess listened as Barry and Bart finished their tale.

"So you want us to fight an army of Dragons?" Dinah asked incredulously. "Can't believe I said that sentence."

"Yeah", Bart said.

"To defend a woman who destroyed a planet and killed five billion people? Seriously?" Chloe asked.

"They did say she wasn't in control of herself", Oliver said to her.

"Yeah, but five billion sounds a little too high", Chloe said.

"It does", Clark agreed. "But the person behind it is innocent."

"Yes", John said. "Though killing that many people isn't something anyone can come back from."

"You're not the first person to have said that", Barry told him. "But please, just consider it."

"I'll come", Clark said and the two smiled.

"I was mind-controlled once into shooting you, so I can understand her a little", Oliver said. "I'm coming too."

"I think I'll be good help too", John said.

"Thanks a lot, guys", Barry said.

"Maybe I can help out too. This world hasn't got anything interesting nowadays", Arthur said.

"All right then", Clark said. "It's settled. The four of us and Bart. You all hold the fort while we're gone."

"You can count on us", Victor assured.

"Thank you very much", Barry said again as he started walking off. "I do have one more spot."

"So you'll come pick us tomorrow?" Bart asked.

"Yeah", Barry said as he ran off.

* * *

Later, Earth-1

A portal opened and Barry-Red jumped out as Barry-Blue watched.

"Hey man", he said. "Ready to go to my world?"

"Yeah", Barry-Red said as they ran together and opened a portal, running through it and onto another Earth. They reached their destination, and another Clark Kent turned to face them.

"Barry?" He asked in shock as he looked at Barry-Blue before looking between the two. "There are two of you now?"

"Clark looks different on every Earth", Barry-Red commented.

"You know who I am?" Clark asked.

"It's a long story. Let's get back to the base", Barry-Blue said and Clark nodded.

* * *

Later, Batcave

Clark, Bruce, Diana, Arthur and Victor listened as the two Barrys finished telling them everything.

"So there are multiple Earths and you are another Barry Allen from another one of them", Diana said as she looked at Barry-Red.

"Yes, that covers it. And I do know another you from Earth-38. You even look the same", Barry-Red said to her.

"So you want us to fight some Dragons to defend your new friend?" Clark asked.

"I know it's hard to feel sympathy for her, but please", Barry-Blue requested.

"I do feel sympathy for her", Clark said. "I was out of control when I first came back and almost killed all of you guys. You don't judge me for that, do you?"

They all shook their heads.

"I don't think all of us should go though", Bruce said.

"You're more intense than my Batman", Barry-Red commented as Bruce glared at him. "Not sure if that's a good or a bad thing."

The glare intensified so he shut up.

"I will accompany you", Diana offered Clark.

Barry-Red immediately wondered how Steve would react to her.

"What about me?" Arthur asked.

"We can use someone like you", Barry-Red said. "You're the second Arthur I've met today, and you look very different from him."

"How different?" Arthur asked.

"Well, he looked like a frat boy. You look like a man", Barry-Red said and all laughed at that.

"Can't wait to meet him", Arthur said.

"So that covers it. You four will go, we will stay", Victor said and they nodded.

"Yup. It's decided", Clark said.

* * *

**And done. **

**I know I exceeded the limit for MCU characters by one but on hearing Danny being suggested, I didn't want to leave the guy out. Hope nobody minds.**

**Hope the reunions were well done, and the reasoning for joining the fight makes sense.**

**And hope the explanation for Pietro in Speed Force made sense.**

**Next chapter, the recruitment finishes up and we move on. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	10. Doppelganger interactions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Also, I noticed I made a huge mistake in last chapter in regards to Smallville. I had Oliver's and Chloe's son still be a baby when by now, he should be a few years old. So I replaced 'son' with 'daughter' there. So just imagine after the end of the Season 11 comics, they had a daughter too for the sake of this series. So they have two kids overall. **

**Anyway, with that out of the way, we can begin.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, one hell indeed. Glad you squealed there. Yes, it will be. Glad it makes sense. Glad you can get behind the theory of Pietro and the Speed Force. Yes, shocker. Well, just watch. Danny will grow in power. As for your Sentry idea, I love it, and it can absolutely work in this series on the MCU Earth. And loved how you bought Uatu in this too. Thanks a lot bro, as always. I think it should be Nikolaj. I think I forgot who the dog was, let's forget it. Yes, that scene can happen, thanks a lot. And for Cavill-Namor and Winnick-Frost existing on that Earth you suggested sounds awesome. Thanks. Yes, very good. Just wait and watch. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Yes, I have heard of Akatosh. Not the most familiar with Digimon but Zeedmilleniumon sounds like the most powerful fictional Dragon to me. There are also Shenron and Porunga in Dragon Ball, who can grant wishes. Glad it was good and glad to hear it. 3 or 4 at best now. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Yes, that will be interesting. He will come sometime in the future. Though right now I'm happy to involve Smallville Superman, as Tom Welling is my favorite after Christopher Reeve in the role. **

Chapter 10- Meeting doppelgangers

Earth-100005, Genosha

Erik Lensherr was watching as the little girl in front of him tried to get a bird to come to her with her powers. The bird turned to her and started walking towards her slowly as the girl had a bright smile. Then the bird turned around and flew off as the girl looked dejected.

"Don't be sad", Erik said gently as he patted her head. "You will be surrounded by cute birds one day to play with you."

The girl smiled again as she hugged Erik's leg and then ran off to play while Erik wiped some tears, reminded of another little girl who could also communicate with birds. His little girl. And then he remembered his wife. How they were brutally killed by one arrow, because someone he had trusted had alerted soldiers to his powers.

"_Is this what you want from me? Is this what I am?_"

He was broken out of his painful thoughts and memories when he saw the X-Jet up in the air.

"Long time no see, old friend", he whispered.

* * *

Later, Erik's house

"So, what would you like to drink?" Erik asked nonchalantly as Charles and Mystique sat behind him on the dining table. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea will be fine, thank you", Charles said.

"I'll take it too", Mystique said.

"So, what brings you two here?" Erik asked as he took out some tea leaves. "You are not the type of people to visit for social calls."

Turning around, he asked. "So what do you want from me?"

"Your help", Mystique said.

"For what?" Erik asked as the kettle started heating up. "If you say you want me to help with some human matter, I am going to throw this kettle on you. They may have gifted me this island, but that doesn't mean I am going to involve myself in all of their matters."

"It's Jean", Charles told him and Erik's eyes lit up.

"Jean?" Erik asked. "What about her?"

"You remember her power during the battle with Apocalypse?" Charles reminder.

"How can I forget?" Erik said as he remembered Jean destroying Apocalypse effortlessly with her power. He then opened the kettle with his powers and poured down the tea into the two cups before using his powers to hand them both to Charles and Raven.

"Thank you very much", Charles said.

"Thanks", Raven said too.

"So what did she do with that power? Destroy your school accidentally? Because of which you want my help in rebuilding it?" Erik asked them.

"It's serious, Erik", Raven said. "The power made her out of control. She almost killed me."

Hearing that, Erik shot Charles a cold look. "All because of you. You always try to control what you can't."

Before Charles could respond, Raven said. "Erik! It's no one's fault. Jean was going to go out of control sooner or later. Her power was unleashed because of the 'Universal Disappearance.'"

"You want my help to bring her in?" Erik asked in a softer tone.

"We already did that", Charles said. "It's what she did as the Dark Phoenix that is the problem."

"She went into another galaxy and destroyed a star, thus destroying 11 planets in the process, one of them had five billion people on it", Charles said and Erik looked horrified.

"She murdered five billion people in cold blood?" He asked.

"Dark Phoenix did that. Not Jean", Raven said to him. "Anyway, the planet was under jurisdiction of an alien race who can transform into Dragons. Their Emperor was gonna kill Jean but Charles gave him a challenge, to which he agreed. So now we're asking to help us fight them and protect Jean."

Erik was almost tempted to say no. But a voice within him, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Charles, told him to help them. His relationship with Charles was exactly what someone would call a 'love-hate relationship.'

He would always care for Charles and consider him his best friend, but their conflicting values always drove them apart.

In spite of that, whenever he had gone over the edge, Charles had been there for him, and so had Raven, and the other X-Men. If they could do that for him, he could do that for them too.

"I will help you", Erik said, genuinely, as he and Charles looked each other in the eyes.

"Thank you, Erik. It means a lot", Charles said gratefully as he held out a hand and Erik shook it while Raven smiled, hoping these two would reconcile fully someday.

* * *

Next day, Earth-1, S.T.A.R. Labs

Earth-50 Clark, Diana, Arthur and Barry-Blue stood there along with Cisco, Caitlin, Oliver, Sara, Kara, Wally, Jesse, Jay and Hunter.

Clark looked at Kara, not sure what to think of her.

"You're a Kryptonian?" He asked her.

"Yeah", she said as she looked Clark up and down. "I take it you're Clark Kent of Earth-50."

"Yes", Clark said before asking. "Who are you?"

"I am Kara Zor-El. On my Earth, I am your cousin", Kara revealed to him and he, Diana and Arthur looked shocked.

"My cousin?" Clark wondered. "You're Zor-El's daughter?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing he existed on your Earth too", Kara said.

"He did. But I have no idea if the Kara Zor-El of my Earth survived", Clark said to her.

"I hope she did", Kara said, noticing how broody this Clark was compared to hers. Maybe it was because he felt too lonely in his world, so he needed a companion.

"Either way, thank you for giving me hope", Clark said gratefully and she smiled.

"I do have to say, my Clark isn't as intense as yours", she said to him and all chuckled.

Oliver looked at Diana and said. "You look exactly like the Earth-38 Diana we met 4 months ago."

"So I've been told", Diana said. "Do you know anything about her?"

"Only that she fought Ares, the God of War during World War I", Sara said as Diana's eyes lit up.

"I did that too", Diana revealed. "And was she involved with some Maxwell Lord and Cheetah in the 80's?"

"Okay, I have no idea who Cheetah is", Kara said. "But Maxwell Lord was a businessman in my world. And a jackass, a pretty ruthless one, as he once conducted experiments on a brain dead woman to give her powers like me."

All looked disgusted as Diana. "I won't be surprised if the Max on my Earth did that. Did your version have powers?"

"No. He was a normal human, with a very big brain obviously", Kara said. "Been years since we heard of him though. He left National City."

"The Maxwell Lord on my Earth had mind-control powers", Diana said.

"Good thing the one on my Earth never did", Kara said before looking at Arthur. "You'd be Arthur, right?"

"Yeah. King of Atlantis", he said gruffly. "Have to make time between that and the League."

That was when a portal opened and Barry-Red came out with Steve, Tony, Thor, Wanda, Pietro, Logan, Storm, Bobby, Danny, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"Hey guys!" Cisco said as he and Caitlin waved and they waved back.

Tony and Cisco then walked to each other and high-fived as the former said. "My man."

"Good to see you too", Cisco said.

Steve turned to Diana and said. "Uhhhh…Diana…"

Diana turned to him in confusion as he waved awkwardly. "Hi."

"Steve", Barry-Red said as Captain America turned to him. "Sorry, should have told you. She is not that Diana. She is from Earth-50."

"Oh!" Steve said, blushing in embarrassment as all snickered at him while Diana asked. "What was your name, again?"

"Steve Rogers", he told her and she nodded, considering, which he noted was exactly how Earth-38 Diana had reacted to him.

"Well, you guys mingle, and I'll bring over our new friends from Earth-167", Barry said as he opened another portal with the extrapolator and ran into it.

"I believe introductions are in order", Clark said as the Avengers and Justice League faced each other.

"You must be Clark Kent from Earth-50", Tony said and Clark nodded. "You look much more like a- Superman."

All chuckled as Kara said. "As much as I hate to say it, yeah, you do look more like what Superman is expected to look like than my cousin, though he is pretty great too."

"You are?" Clark asked Tony.

"Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, philanthropist", Tony said as he held out his hand and Clark shook it as he turned to Diana. "You look the same as your doppelganger."

Thor and Arthur walked towards each other, looking like they were sizing each other up.

Then both burst out into chuckles as Thor said. "I like this one."

"My man!" Arthur said as he tapped Thor's shoulder and all could immediately tell this was gonna be a great friendship.

"I am Arthur Curry", Arthur said as he held out his hand. "King of Atlantis."

"Thor", Thor said as he shook it. "God of Thunder, King of Asgard."

The Earth-50 people looked shocked on hearing that as Diana asked. "You're from the Norse pantheon?"

"Yeah", he said.

"I have heard of the Norse Gods on my Earth, but never met them", Diana commented before looking at the remaining people. "And you all would be?"

"Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, King of the Reunited Kingdom", Aragorn introduced himself and all could immediately tell that out of all Kings in the room, he behaved in the most kingly way, though his hair were as un-kingly as Arthur.

"Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Son of Thranduil", Legolas introduced himself.

"Gimli of the Lonely Mountain, Son of Gloin", Gimli introduced himself, raising the Uru ax he had taken from Nidavellir four months ago.

"Wanda Maximoff", Wanda introduced herself.

"Pietro Maximoff. Her brother", Pietro introduced himself.

"I am Danny Rand, the Immortal Iron Fist", Danny introduced himself.

"Immortal Iron Fist?" Arthur wondered. "What does that mean?"

Danny immediately lit up his hand on chi and raised it, as all stared in awe.

"Never have I seen someone harness his life energy like that", Diana said.

"Name's Logan, bub. But you can call me Wolverine", Logan introduced himself.

"You transform into one or what?" Arthur asked him.

"No, he just gets as angry as one", Storm said as all chuckled while Logan shook his head in amusement before pressing his hand into a fist, with his claws popping out.

"Oh, I like that", Arthur said and all knew Logan was gonna be good friends with him too.

"I am Ororo Munroe", Storm introduced herself.

"Bobby Drake", Bobby finished the introductions.

Then a yellow portal opened up and Doctor Strange walked out. With him was Gandalf the White, holding his Uru staff.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn said as he, Legolas, Gimli and the others looked at him in shock, not having expected to see him.

"I know it is an unexpected visit, my friends", Gandalf told them. "But after Stephen told me what was going on, I had to come."

"You two are in contact with each other?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, we have been discussing something over the last few months. Us and Constantine", Strange said as all wondered what it was.

"Magic mumbo jumbo I guess", Tony said.

"Yes, too much for your feeble mind to understand", Strange said and all laughed at Tony's expression on hearing that.

Then a breach opened and Barry-Red returned with Bart, John Jones and the Earth-167 versions of Clark, Oliver and Arthur.

"Okay, that was awesome bro", A.C. commented as all looked at him. "I am Arthur. You can call me A.C."

"You weren't kidding when you said he looked like a frat boy", Arthur commented as A.C. turned to him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am you, boy, from Earth-50", Arthur said as A.C. walked to him and both sized each other, though with Arthur being 2 inches taller, he towered over A.C.

"Don't call me boy", A.C. said.

"But you are a boy", Arthur said.

"You married?" A.C. asked.

"No, but I have a girlfriend", Arthur said.

"Well, I'm married, so I'm the man", A.C. said as all chuckled at the antics of the two.

"Married? To whom?" Arthur asked.

"Mera", A.C. told him and he looked shocked.

"She's my girlfriend", he said.

"Well, you have good taste my friend", A.C. said as he tapped Arthur's shoulder.

"You're Kara?" Clark-167 asked as he looked at Kara first.

"Yeah, but its pronounced Kara, not Kera", she said as the two shook hands.

"Well, that's one difference", he said before turning to Earth-50 Clark. "You'd be me."

"Yeah", Clark-50 said as they shook hands. "Got to say, your grip seems a bit stronger than mine."

"Probably because it is", Clark-167 said as both chuckled.

"And you are?" Sara asked John.

"I am J'onn Jonnz", he introduced himself to the shock of Earth-1 and Earth-38 people. "But on Earth, I call myself John Jones."

"You're J'onn?" Kara asked and he nodded.

"So you have my doppelganger", John said and she nodded.

"Yeah, he's my mentor", she told him.

"And he is my mentor", Clark-167 said about John Jones to her.

"Well, doppelgangers getting along, ain't that awesome?" Oliver-167 commented before saying. "I'm Oliver Queen by the way."

All looked at him in shock.

"You're Oliver?" Oliver-1, Sara, Kara, Cisco, Caitlin, Steve, Tony, Thor, Wanda, Strange, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli asked him simultaneously.

"Okay, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting", Oliver-167 said.

"Trust me, that was my exact same reaction when I met him", Barry-Red told everyone.

"You seem, much more humorous than him", Legolas said as he looked between the two.

"I heard you're like Batman on this Earth", Oliver-167 said as he shook hands with his doppelganger.

"No, he is much more uptight than me", Oliver-1 said.

"I take it all of us have been introduced", Barry-Blue said.

"Still need to sort out the doppelganger mess though", Bart said. "Especially those with same names."

"So any doppelgangers have some nick names they can use for differentiation?" Steve asked.

"I can be A.C.", A.C. said.

"Fine by me", Arthur told him.

"Already decided about us", Barry-Red said as he and Barry-Blue looked at each other.

"Well, you wanna be called Ollie by everyone?" Sara asked Oliver-1 with a smirk.

"No", he said as all laughed at him.

"It's okay, I can be Ollie", Oliver-167 said and all nodded.

"I can be Clark, you can be Superman", Clark-167 said to Clark-50.

"Amy specific reasoning?" Superman asked Clark.

"Well, it took me 10 years to be Superman after finding out about my origins, so that could be it", Clark said.

"Took me only a short while", Superman said.

"I think we can catch up more on Earth-10005", Cisco said as all looked at him. "Yes, that's its designation."

"Lead the way, Vibe", Gandalf said as Cisco opened a breach and all walked into it.

* * *

Earth-10005, Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters

A breach opened as all the heroes from Middle-Earth, Earth-199999, Earth-167, Earth-50, Earth-1, Earth-38, Earth-2 and Earth-3 walked out while the X-Men looked at them.

Charles, Erik, Jean, Scott and Kurt looked shocked on seeing Logan.

"You look like you've seen a ghost", he said to them on noting their reactions.

"We met you once, long ago", Charles said to him. "On this Earth."

"You told us to go fuck ourselves", Erik said to him. Steve, Storm and Bobby snickered behind him.

"Yeah, you met me", Logan said to them.

"We met you too", Scott said as Logan turned to him. "Well, met is a strong word, we saw you."

"You never told us that", Charles said.

"When we were captured by Stryker's forces, Jean sensed him and let him out. He is the one who killed all the soldiers, clearing our way", Kurt revealed to them.

"Stryker?" Logan asked they looked at him. "William Stryker?"

"You know him?" Raven asked.

"Yeah I do, unfortunately", Logan said as he looked at them all. He looked at Scott. "So you're Scott Summers."

Scott nodded as he turned to Kurt. "Kurt Wagner."

Kurt nodded as he looked at Raven. "Mystique. Can't believe you're with the good guys here."

"I'm a bad guy on your Earth still?" Mystique asked.

"You were, until you lost your powers", Logan told her, shocking her.

He then looked at Hank. "Hank."

"Yeah", Hank said as Logan looked at Jean. "And Jean."

She simply nodded mutely, and all could tell why. Logan had agreed to come on hearing it was a version of Jean. He had failed in saving his Jean. He won't fail to protect this one.

"You must be me", the older Storm said as she looked at her younger doppelganger.

"Yeah", she said as they shook hands.

"How are we gonna differentiate between you two?" Peter asked.

"Maybe I can be Storm, you can be Ororo", the older one suggested and the younger nodded.

"It sounds good to me", Ororo said.

"And you'd be Charles", Logan said as he held out his hand and Charles shook it. "Can't believe you're younger here. But still bald."

All chuckled as Charles said. "Life can be full of surprises?"

Logan turned to Erik then. "And you are?"

"Erik Lensherr", he introduced himself as all those from Earth-199999 had shock on their faces.

"I'm a bad guy too I take it", he said.

"You were, until you lost your powers", Bobby said to him.

"Does every mutant lose their powers on your Earth?" Erik wondered.

"Nah. Only you two", Logan said. "But then again, if you two are here, then that means something happened differently on here."

Erik then looked at Gandalf and wondered. "Why do you look like an older me?"

"That is a mystery for another time, Erik Lensherr", Gandalf said to him.

"Oh, this is my doppelganger", Pietro introduced Wanda to Peter.

"Peter Maximoff", he said as he shook her hand.

"Hi", she said with a smile.

"I think we have some important matters to discuss", Strange suggested and all nodded.

* * *

Later

Kara saw Clark and Superman talking in a corner and walked to them. "Comparing notes?"

"We were about to", Clark said.

"You're welcome to join us", Superman told her.

"Well, I am sure Krypton exploded for all of us", Clark said. "I was found by…."

"Jonathan and Martha Kent", Superman finished for him.

"It was the same for my Clark", Kara said. "I was sent in a pod to protect him, but an explosion knocked it off course and I was trapped in the Phantom Zone for years."

"I'm sorry", both said simultaneously with empathy in their voices on hearing that, knowing how bad that would have been.

"I was asleep for almost all of the time. Then when I arrived on Earth, I was still 13 years old", she said. "Clark placed me with two scientists called Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, who had helped him figure out his powers. So I lived with them and their daughter Alex, who is my foster sister, with them being my foster parents."

"My Kara was sent to look after me too", Clark said. "But her ship crashed into a reservoir and she was in suspended animation until a fight between me and an opponent of mine woke her up. But I'm sure she was in her 20s, unlike you. She was trapped in the Phantom Zone too for some time. Eventually, she went to live in the 31st Century with a group of superheroes called 'Legion of Superheroes.'"

Superman and Kara looked shocked as the former asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah", he said. "Though she returned during a Crisis, and has stayed since then."

"Speaking of Crisis", Superman said. "Any enemies we have in common?"

"Any of you have a Lex Luthor?" Clark asked and both of them had wide eyes.

"Yeah", Superman said. "He made me and Batman fight, abducted my mom, and unleashed Doomsday, who actually killed me, until I was revived some time ago."

"You were dead?" Kara asked in shock and he nodded.

"The Justice League revived me to help fight Steppenwolf", Superman said.

"Never heard of Steppenwolf", Clark said. "On my Earth, Lex was my best friend actually for some years. But his own paranoia and self-destructive tendencies, along with his questionable actions and my secret, drove us apart, and he became my biggest enemy."

"Sounds a little like what happened on my Earth. Clark and Lex were friends, until Lex's methods drove them apart", Kara said.

"Lex on my Earth was never my friend, and never will be", Superman said.

"You said he unleashed Doomsday?" Clark asked and he nodded. "Did Doomsday have a human camouflage on your Earth?"

He shook his head as Clark said. "On my Earth, he had a human camouflage called Davis Bloome."

"Okay, that didn't happen on my Earth either", Kara said before asking. "You have a Zod?"

"Yeah, I did", Clark said. "He is trapped in the Phantom Zone now for all eternity."

"I did too", Superman said and all noticed his tone sounded glum as they looked at him. There was pain in his eyes.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"I killed him", he said as he looked up. "He…he gave me no other choice."

Normally, Clark would have criticized him, but now he knew sometimes there was no other choice.

"I'm sure you did the best you could", Clark said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zod on my Earth was recruited by Thanos and died with him", Kara said.

"Who's Thanos?" Clark asked her.

"A warlord from the Avengers' Earth", she said before asking. "Did half of all life randomly turn to dust on your world for a few days?"

Clark immediately looked pained as the haunting images returned to his mind.

"Yeah", he said, almost in a whisper. "Lois, Ollie, Tess and John were still there, thankfully. But mom. Arthur, Vic, Kara and Connor were all dusted. It's still…."

"Haunting?" Kara asked and he nodded.

"I was still dead during that time", Superman said.

"Well, on the Avengers' Earth, there were these Infinity Stones which could give the wielder power over all of creation", Kara explained. "Thanos wanted to half of all life in the Universe. However, the Stones were so powerful they halved half of all life in the Multiverse instead. That's what happened on your Earth."

Clark nodded, absorbing the info as she said. "Few days later of course, we stopped them all, though it came at a huge cost."

Lord Elrond's half burnt body came in her mind as she said that.

"Well", Clark said finally. "I think we will get along pretty well."

"Yeah", Kara said.

"Well, let us hope that is enough for tomorrow", Superman said.

* * *

Somewhere else Barry-Red, Barry-Blue and Bart were talking.

"So your mom was murdered by a crazy speedster from the future who was then stranded in your time and made the machine to give you your abilities?" Barry-Blue asked.

"Yeah, and from what you're saying, it sounds the same with you", Barry-Red said.

"Can't believe it", Barry-Blue said, the memory of his mom surrounded by the blur still fresh in his mind as if it had happened yesterday. "What's this Thawne guy's problem?"

"He couldn't be us, so he wanted to kill us, but future us stopped him, so he killed mom", Barry-Red said as Barry-Blue looked like he was gonna break down.

They were about to comfort him when he wiped his tears and said. "When he meets me, I'll make him pay."

"I've got your back", Barry-Red assured.

"Me too, bro", Bart said as they looked at him. "As for you wondering how I got my powers, turns out I was actually born in the 31st century."

Both had dropped jaws before Barry-Blue said. "That is awesome, dude."

"I know", he said. "I just saw a flash of lightning which somehow transported me to 2004. I was amnesiac, and I had speed powers. The only things in my head were the names- Jay Garrick, Wally West and Barry Allen."

"Seriously?" Barry-Red asked.

"Seriously", Bart nodded. "My Jay told me that when the Speed Force gives us powers, names of other speedsters are embedded in our heads."

"Never thought it could work that way", Barry-Red said.

"Well, it is a mysterious thing", Barry-Blue pointed out.

"Anyway, I was a thief for a long time until Clark met me and set me straight. Then I was approached by Oliver for some missions and eventually became part of his Justice League till the Black Flash came at me", Bart revealed. "He was gonna kill me. But I gathered all the speed I could, and also took speed from Clark's suit, and then I gave it all to Black Flash. An explosion happened and next thing I remember, you guys are trying to calm me down."

"That is…quite a tale", Barry-Blue commented.

"We have a Black Flash but he was actually Zoom transformed into a Speed Demon by Time Wraiths for breaking the rules of the Speed Force", Barry-Red told him.

Like that, the three continued chatting.

* * *

Sara saw Oliver and Ollie talking and commented jokingly. "I thought you were gonna slice each other's throats."

"Aw come on, I'm too friendly for that", Ollie quipped.

"I'm not as untrusting of people as before", Oliver told her. "Especially is it's me. Even one who behaves like a clown."

"Hey, it's still better than being a Batman level jerk all the time", Ollie said as they chuckled.

That was when Legolas and Gimli walked in.

"Oh, they your friends from the Middle-Earth place, right?" Ollie asked.

"Yes", Legolas said while Oliver had an idea what they were going to ask.

"Is it about the competition?" He asked them.

"What competition?" Ollie asked.

"The Elf, Oliver laddie and I try to determine who takes down more foes in a fight", Gimli said. "I was wondering if you could join us."

"Oh!" Ollie said as he flexed with a smirk. "With pleasure."

"And now we have two Olivers in the game", Sara commented as all laughed.

* * *

Somewhere else, Arthur and A.C. were chatting.

"So you're King of Atlantis, about which you found out recently, but Mera is just your girlfriend", A.C. said as Arthur nodded.

"It was different with you I take it", Arthur said.

"Well, I married Mera during the same time I found out about my destiny, but I became King of Atlantis some time later", A.C. said.

"Can't believe they let a frat boy rule over them", Arthur commented.

"Hey! I can swim faster than you", A.C. said.

"We will see", Arthur commented as both glared at each other.

* * *

Pietro and Peter were chatting with each other in a corner.

"For a speedster, you're damn slow", Peter said.

"I was hoping you could teach me to go faster", Pietro said.

"Of course I can, kick-ass", Peter said as both laughed.

"So your parents are still alive?" Pietro asked him.

"Yeah, I used to live in my mom's basement till I joined these guys", Peter said. "As for my dad…."

"What about him?" Pietro asked, sensing it was something important.

"I haven't told him yet", Peter said.

"Told who what?" Pietro asked.

"Erik Lensherr is my dad", Peter revealed, shocking Pietro. "And he doesn't know it yet."

Getting over his shock, Pietro asked. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I…..I don't know", Peter said.

"I think you should", Pietro said as Peter looked at him. "You may never know what can happen."

* * *

In Charles' office, the others were discussing what they knew and what to do.

"So Jean is possessed by a Multiversal entity?" Charles asked.

"Yes", Strange said. "It is very dangerous and very powerful, and most of its hosts are psychic."

"I know of it too", Thor said as all looked at him while he walked around. "The Phoenix Force is one of the oldest known cosmic entities, representing life that has not yet been born, as well as the forces of creation and destruction. The Phoenix Force is an immortal, indestructible, and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life. Born of the void between states of being, the Phoenix Force is a child of the Universe. It is the nexus of all psionic energy which does, has, and ever will exist in all realities of the Multiverse."

"This is worse than we thought", Steve realized and he nodded.

"So it first possessed the Jean of our world", Logan said.

"And when she died, it ended up in the Jean of this world", Storm said. "What an irony."

"Jean is a scared child", Gandalf said. "But the Phoenix Force is dangerous. After Thanos' actions, the barriers between realities have weakened."

"So you're suggesting we keep an eye on it", John Jones said and he nodded.

"We will have to", Erik agreed.

"Everything depends on it", Aragorn said.

"Yeah, but for now, we will have to prepare for that challenge tomorrow", Tony pointed out.

"Oh I'm ready", Danny said.

"We failed the Jean of our world", Logan said as all looked at him. "We won't fail the Jean of this world."

* * *

Jean was sitting alone when she saw Wanda and Caitlin approach her.

"We wanted to see how you were doing", Caitlin said.

"I killed five billion innocents for no reason. How do you think?" Jean said coldly, self-loathing in her voice, as Wanda and Caitlin winced.

"When I first got my powers, I was also possessed by an alternate personality of mine who was murderous", Caitlin said. "She did horrible things. It took me a long time to control her. But I did."

"This cannot be controlled", Jean said. "I'm a monster."

"No you're not", Wanda assured. "I also did some not so good things when I first had my powers. But I live every day now, trying to make up for it."

"How can I make up for this?" Jean asked, tears in her eyes.

"By trying to", Caitlin assured her as Jean nodded, wiping her tears. She then walked off as Wanda and Caitlin exchanged a look, hoping they had reached through to her.

* * *

**And done. The doppelganger interactions made this very long, but I hope it was all enjoyed. **

**It's so much fun writing versions of Superman I actually love, like the Smallville and DCEU versions. I liked Arrowverse version in the beginning but now he is castrated. **

**So in case there's any confusion, these are all the heroes that are here from all worlds, doppelgangers included- **

**J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium/Arda/Middle-Earth- Gandalf the White, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli **

**MCU/Earth-199999- Steve, Tony, Thor, Wanda, Pietro, Logan, Storm, Bobby, Danny **

**Smallville/Earth-167- Clark, Ollie, John Jones, Bart, A.C. **

**DCEU/Earth-50- Superman, Diana, Arthur, Barry-Blue**

**X-Men/Fantastic Four/Earth-10005- Charles, Erik, Jean, Scott, Ororo, Peter Maximoff, Kurt, Sean, Raven, Reed, Susan, Johnny, Ben **

**Arrowverse **

**Earth-1- Barry-Red, Oliver, Sara, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin **

**Earth-2- Jesse **

**Earth-3- Jay **

**Earth-19- Hunter **

**Earth-38- Kara **

**And that's it. **

**Earth-10005 is X-Men Movieverse Earth's official designation but here, the older ones exist on Earth-199999 so on Cer1992's suggestion, I decided the newer ones could be on Earth-10005.**

**This is the first time I have written Magneto so I hope I'm doing a good job. As much as I love Sir Ian McKellen and his version, Michael Fassbender's version is more compelling IMO due to how he is written. Even in average movies like Apocalypse and bad movies like Dark Phoenix (never seen it, only read the plot), he is pretty compelling, based on what I've seen in Apocalypse and read about Dark Phoenix. **

**Anyone still find it stupid that the writers forgot Peter was Magneto's son? But then again, it was an abomination on all fronts except acting and action scenes. **

**I skipped over Oliver's and Ollie's interaction because I already had them compare notes in my story- 'Thunder and Steel: The Masters of Evil.'**

**By the way, I think A.C. can beat Arthur, as Smallville is OP, which we all know.**

**Stan Lee cameo was supposed to be in this chapter but got pushed to next one, where the big fight will happen. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	11. Breath of Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad some were amusing. Oh it will be. Yup, royal pains. Agreed on Fassbender's version. Yes, very heartbreaking. Honestly, the scene where his family died made me really, really sad, making it hard for me to enjoy the movie. The Quicksilver scene was what it took to put a smile on my face. Yeah, I think you have a point there on Magneto finding out Peter is his son in such an abomination. You will see *grins* Yes, those things can happen. We will see if I can give them a scene. I do like Logan and Storm together. I'd say A.C. wins in water due to being too fast for Arthur to even land a hit, but on land, Arthur takes it. Not fully decided yet on Barry-Blue. LOL on the threesome. Steve would be the luckiest guy ever, having sex with two Gal Gadots, XD! And them fighting over him would be almost as rewarding. As for the rest, just wait and watch. Yes, he is a very unique and compelling character. I just thought the speedsters would want to help out till the end. As for Wanda using those words, I'll use it later. Thanks. No kidding. Thanos, Hela and even Odin would have a higher kill count than Jean. Not gonna lie, while Venom wasn't that great, it was still enjoyable, especially Venom doing his thing. Thanks a lot for that scene. It is going in. I said it before and I'll say it again, really, really sorry to hear about your great aunt and uncle and family friend. Yes, things are getting very hard. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Yes, now that you say it, I could have done that. Though knowing Erik, he would still get a bit angry. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Glad the chapter did well explaining the Phoenix Force. It will be shown. It is pretty important for the whole series, as consequences of the weakened barriers will be shown soon. **

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Interesting thought there. As for what happens, just wait and watch. **

Chapter 11- Breath of Fire

Next morning, Earth-10005, Xavier's Mansion For Gifted Students

Kurt woke up, feeling confident about the duel. He just hoped he felt as confident about the reason for the duel. He had once thought he would defy the Devil himself for all his friends, including Jean. But now, he was not so sure. As a child in the circus, he knew people who had survived the Holocaust- the Nazi Death Camps. Erik Lensherr had too. While he didn't like him much, he did feel for him. He still didn't have it in his heart to forgive the butchers responsible for those atrocities. So how could he forgive Jean?

Perhaps a shower would help him decide.

He could teleport of course, bur running up the wall was more fun.

* * *

Logan looked around. This version of the mansion was exactly the same as theirs. But that wasn't his priority at the moment.

On his Earth, he knew Jean almost better than anyone. She had become two separate entities- Jean Grey and the Phoenix.

That Jean wasn't a killer, and neither was this one. She couldn't be held responsible for the Phoenix's actions. But could anyone split the two entities apart? Suppress the Phoenix and leave Jean. He hoped so. But if push came to shove, if he had to make a choice, he would stand by Jean all the way.

* * *

Hank was sitting in his room, deep in thought. The law separated them from their animal ancestors. And in his eyes, law protected everyone. If Jean were Satan incarnate, he would still give her the benefit of the law. She had almost killed Raven of course, but in spite of the hurt that would have caused him, he wouldn't have wanted revenge. After all, they only had Ryu's word for what happened and that Phoenix existed inside Jean. If Ryu wanted Jean's life, he would have to prove his case. Whatever the case, he was going to defend Jean now.

* * *

Raven got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around herself. She knew the moment of truth was approaching. Dark Phoenix was evil, and she had almost been a victim of her power. But she also knew Jean Grey, and she knew Jean loved her. They had tried to cure her out of love. And that had not changed still. She wouldn't leave Jean to the Dark Phoenix's fate now, after everything they had done to try to cure her. That would be betrayal, which she would not commit. She had already abandoned Charles once. She won't do the same to Jean.

* * *

Ororo was up, deep in thought herself. She used to be free once, but she had still chosen to join the X-Men. They had become her family, and Jean had become the sister she never had. It was very ironic. Dark Phoenix symbolized all she abhorred, while she loved Jean. So all she could do was defend her.

* * *

Scott was standing on the balcony. All he was thinking right now was if Ryu was right. Suppose if they won today, and then the psychic circuit breakers that Professor Xavier had placed in Jean's mind failed. Dark Phoenix would be free once more, with the entire Universe at her mercy, and it would be their fault. He had been wrestling with this problem, this fear, the entire night. And he still didn't have an answer.

Maybe there wasn't one.

It was unfair! After all the good they had done, Jean had done, it shouldn't be this way. But then he wondered if that was what the people of D'Bari had thought when their sun had exploded. He himself was a leader, so he could see Ryu's position too, as clearly as his own.

And if their positions were reversed, would he act any differently?

He then heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Jean approach, dressed in a green suit, which he recognized too well.

"You're dressed as Marvel Girl, why?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure", she said. "Nostalgia? Pride? I started out as Marvel Girl when I became an official member, so that's how I want it to end."

Before Scott could respond, Jean asked. "Am I worth it? I destroyed a world. I can still hear their screams when I close my eyes."

"I know", Scott said as he held her shoulders. "But if we give up, it would be like saying Dark Phoenix has won. That you are evil. And you're not."

As their faces came closer, Scott said. "Jean, whatever happens today, know that I love you, and I will always stand by you."

"And I you, Scott, with all my heart", Jean said as they kissed passionately.

* * *

Later

All of the heroes were outside of the Mansion in the garden as Ollie asked. "So we're just supposed to stand here?"

"Yeah", Hank said. "And they're gonna take us."

"Alien abduction", Barry-Blue quipped but no one laughed due to the situation so he shut up.

That was when they were all surrounded by a golden light.

"There it is", Thor said.

"Well, here we go", Oliver said as all of them were beamed up and slowly disappeared.

* * *

From a distance, an old man with a bushy mustache and bright smile who was sitting on a bench witnessed the golden light disappearing and said. "Oh! So now all kinds of problems are here too. Can never find any kind of peace anywhere."

* * *

Unknown location

All of the heroes appeared on what looked like a barren planet, but the humans could still breathe on there, so not much of an issue.

"Where are they?" Bart wondered.

Then a golden light shone down from above and in front of them appeared many Dragons of all shapes and sized. Some were small, only about 4 feet in height, in different colors, but they looked dangerous too.

Not as dangerous as the others of course.

Some were as tall as 6 feet, with the legs, tail and wings of a Dragon, but the body and face of a human. These kinds were all light to dark red in color, with their Dragon parts being dark red and the human parts being light red.

And then there were some that were 7 to 8 feet tall, with 1 feet long horns on the sides of their heads. Some of these were green in color, while others were peach.

Then there were some that looked like monstrous birds, with razor sharp talons and wings with pointed ends.

Then there were some that looked like the knight armors that were used for decoration, except rearranged. They looked creepy to be honest.

Some were small and had no legs. They were just crawling.

Then there were some that just looked strange, as they had one large head, which seemed to be their entire body. They had two legs to support it, and a protrusion that looked like a Dragon tail coming out of their heads.

Some were crawling on all 4 legs while waving their tails.

Then there were some very large 20 foot creatures crawling on 4 legs, with large pointed protrusion coming from them.

There were some very large ones too whose tails were wounded in a very complex way.

And in a far corner sat Ryu on a chair, a smirk on his face.

He and Charles locked eyes as Charles asked. "Are these all?"

"If they are enough, yes", Ryu said, shocking them.

"We can take 'em", Tony said.

"I hope so", Danny agreed as he lit up his fist.

"Just need to avoid the fire", Arthur said as he and A.C. both held their Tridents tightly.

"And tag them", Barry-Red said.

"Let's do this", Caitlin said, transforming into Killer Frost.

Ryu then stood up and said. "Begin."

With that, all of his Dragons charged at the group of heroes.

"We're all gonna die", Arthur said casually.

"Death is just another path we have to take", Gandalf simply said as all the heroes prepared themselves.

"Ready", Steve said as all held their weapons tighter or just took fighting stances. "Steady."

Their stances got firmer as Steve commanded. "Attack!"

And with that, all of the heroes charged at the army of Dragons they were going to fight.

The small ones fired flame breaths at the heroes. The speedsters all dodged the flame breaths while Thor, Aragorn and Steve used Stormbreaker, Mjolnir and the shield respectively to block the fire.

Barry-Red charged a supersonic punch and hit one of the small Dragons, sending him flying off and crashing to the ground as Jessie and Wally fired lightning, sending two more down. Another one was about to fire when Jay circled him at full speed for half a minute. The lack of air made it impossible for the Dragon to breathe out fire, and he lost consciousness soon. Hunter twirled his hand at one of the small Dragons and it was sent flying off too.

Wanda used her powers to deflect the fire of one and manipulated it with her energy before firing back, sending that small one flying off as Jean and Susan also used their force fields to deflect the fire.

"Even these small ones pack a wallop", Susan said as she grunted as she saw one of the 7 foot ones look at them.

She then pointed behind it and Ben suddenly appeared behind that one.

Before it could even look behind, Ben roared. "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"

And with that, he gave that Dragon a powerful uppercut, sending it flying high into the air before it crashed onto the ground, forming a crater.

One of the smaller ones looked at Pietro and roared and suddenly, Pietro felt a searing pain in his chest. He looked down to see a huge cut on his shirt with a huge cut made on his chest. It felt as if it was burning.

"It….burns….." he grunted as he held his chest while Wanda angrily fired at that Dragon, sending it flying off.

Running at Pietro, she supported him. "You okay?"

"I will be", he said.

Another Dragon opened its mouth and instead of fire, several huge blocks of ice shot out. Bobby absorbed some shot at him before Danny leapt into the air and punched that one, sending it flying off as well.

"I think that one can be useful", A.C. commented.

"I agree", Arthur said.

One of the smaller Dragons fired lightning from its mouth but Thor and Aragorn both absorbed it before firing lightning at some of the other Dragons, taking them down.

As one of the 7 foot Dragons tried to open its mouth, Clark ran at him and getting behind him, put him in a chokehold, preventing him from breathing out anything as he passed out.

As another one of those Dragons breathed out fire, Bobby fired back an ice blast and they clashed, as Bobby grunted, using all of his strength, until his blast managed to overpower that Dragon's and went into his mouth, knocking him out.

Kurt teleported to avoid the telekinetic claw attack of one the smaller Dragons and getting behind him, wrapped him with his tail before throwing him off.

Another one of those Dragons suddenly opened his mouth and screamed. Then, a huge beam descend from Space and hit the ground, with lots of smaller blasts coming from it. Superman and Kara were closest to it and it damaged them to an extent.

"Okay, now I'm pissed", Kara said.

Tony fired a lightning repulsor at that very Dragon, knocking it away as Arthur said. "Magic armor. I dig it."

Diana used her shield to block the flames of the bigger Dragon and leaping at him, bashed his face with her shield, sending him flying off as well.

Ollie fired three arrows in quick succession. One of them hit a small Dragon on his chest and embedded there, while another hit the horn of a bigger Dragon, and the third hit a smaller Dragon on his throat as soon as he opened his mouth.

Then the three were hit with powerful electric shots and immediately knocked out.

Near him, Legolas fired an enchanted arrow at one of the bigger Dragons and it exploded into enchanted ice, knocking that one out as he said to Ollie. "Your archery is the best I have ever seen."

"Hey!" Oliver said as he knocked out a small Dragon by smacking him with his bow from behind before firing an explosive arrow that multiplied into three and took three more down.

"Have you ever deflected a bullet with an arrow?" Ollie asked his doppelganger.

"That is impossible", Oliver said.

"I did it", Ollie said and Oliver's eyes widened in shock.

"You're lying!" He said but Ollie smirked.

"We'll test the authenticity of what he said later", Sara said as she knocked out another smaller Dragon.

John Jones sped around to avoid the flames fired at him by some of the Dragons before turning fully intangible and even invisible. As the Dragons stopped, John turned tangible again and speeding up to one, touched his head, inducing sleep in him as he was knocked out.

Two more tried to attack him but his from his palm, small balls of heat shot out, taking one down, while his eyes also produced intense flames, taking down the other.

Gimli hit the ground with his ax and it protruded ice shards from under another one of the big Dragons, sending him flying off as Legolas shot him a look.

"You're not the only one with an enchanted weapon now, pointy ear", he laughed.

One Dragon fired at Cisco but he opened a breach before opening another behind him, hitting the Dragon with his own attack as he was knocked out.

Another was about to attack him from behind when Superman sped into him, knocking him out.

Killer Frost hit another Dragon from behind with her ice blast, knocking him out while Barry-Blue simply ran, avoiding attacks here and there before hitting one big Dragon several times from all sides. It would take some pretty strong punches to take someone like that down, but several fast punches from all directions did do the job as he was knocked out.

Steve threw his shield, taking down a small Dragon as it returned to him while Aragorn hit another with lightning, taking him down.

Steve then held up his shield and Aragorn hit it with Mjolnir, the shockwave sending many more Dragons flying off.

"Still works", Steve smirked.

Thor then slammed Stormbreaker onto the ground and the lightning shockwave sent several more Dragons flying off.

Ollie hit one of the humanoid Dragons with his bow but he was unaffected. He glared at Ollie and was about to hit him when Pietro sped him off.

Bart grabbed another one of those humanoid Dragons and ran off with him. While in his grip, the Dragon suddenly punched him and Bart let him go, kneeling on the ground in pain as he saw some frost on the spot where he had been punched.

Before the Dragon could attack again, Kara sent him flying off with a punch and gave Bart a hand, which he accepted gratefully.

Hunter was about to run at the bird like Dragon when suddenly that one blinked and all of a sudden, several hearts appeared, rushing at him. He was confused as the hearts simply went through him, not doing anything.

"Okay, what was that?" He wondered.

He then ran at that Dragon and to his shock, he was slower now.

"Okay, that happened", he groaned, more shocked than anything. "Stay away from the hearts!"

During that time, Reed wrapped himself around the bird like Dragon. The Dragon roared, trying to struggle with him, but Reed wrapped himself tighter around his throat, making the Dragon pass out, as he unwrapped himself.

A huge fireball landed near the smaller Dragons, knocking them out as Johnny laughed in the air. Then one of the horned Dragons flew at him and he flew off, leading that one on a wild chase until lightning hit him, knocking him down as he turned to see Storm hovering in the air.

A humanoid Dragon punched Logan and he grunted as he felt himself burn up, before his wound healed and he elbowed that Dragon, staggering him slightly before driving his claws into his thigh, making him scream in pain as he knelt down before Logan elbowed the back of his head, knocking him down.

"Take that, bub", he snarled.

Steve rolled to avoid a big Dragon's flames and getting up, held out his hand as Aragorn tossed him Mjolnir. Leaping into the air, he hit that Dragon's head with the hammer, knocking him out before tossing Mjolnir back to Aragorn as they exchanged a smirk.

One of the humanoid Dragons leapt at Gandalf with a punch but he conjured a barrier just in time, thought it was strong enough to break the barrier and stagger him back slightly.

He was about to punch again when Gandalf slammed the ground with his staff and the resulting shockwave sent him flying off. He fell on the ground and as he tried getting up, he was restrained telekinetically by Gandalf, who then summoned lightning into Glamdring and fired at him. He roared in pain as he was finally knocked out.

Peter and Bart exchanged a look and ran at two of the humanoid Dragons, facing them. The Dragons tried to punch but they grabbed the two and ran them at each other, letting them go as they neared each other before speeding off.

The two ended up punching each other with flame claw and frost claw respectively and were both knocked out as Peter and Bart high-fived.

A.C. smacked a 7 foot Dragon on the back with his Trident, making him roar in pain as he knelt down before Arthur smacked the back of his head with the Trident, finally knocking him out.

"You're good", Arthur said to him.

"You're not half bad", A.C. said, making him roll his eyes as they continued.

Then they noticed some of the giant ice cubes fired had melted into water and smirks burst on both their faces.

"You thinking what I am thinking?" Arthur asked.

"I think I am", A.C. smirked.

He then formed a small ball of water from that and fired at a humanoid Dragon, staggering him back before Arthur used his Trident to form a small torrent of waves which he fired at him again, sending him flying back as he panted before A.C. leapt at him and knocked him out with a blow while both smirked at each other.

The ones with the tail-protrusions suddenly stuck their tails to the ground and huge protrusions popped out of the ground which shook violently, making the speedsters and human heroes actually fall down due to how violent it was.

Thor raised Stormbreaker in the air and closed his eyes, with his own gravity control powers countering that of the Dragons as the ground finally stopped shaking and everyone sighed in relief.

As they were about to dig their tails into the ground again, Tony fired a missile at one, taking him down while Clark sped at another and grabbing him, tossed him away, and Diana bashed another out with her shield while Aragorn knocked another out with Mjolnir, with Sean taking another out with his sonic scream, while Superman speed-blitzed into the last one, knocking him out.

The small one with no legs suddenly opened his mouth and large waves of flame shot out like a magma. Clark, Superman and Kara were so shocked it was a little too late for them to dodge as they screamed in pain when the flames hit them.

John Jones managed to fly into the air at exactly the right time while the speedsters moved the others back, trying to protect them.

"Small packet, huge explosion", Peter commented.

Wanda, Susan and Jean then used their powers in conjunction as Jean's force field blocked the magma, with Susan's force field trying to push it back. Wanda's eyes glowed as she used her powers to combine both force fields into one along with the flames and fired back at that Dragon. He was hit as the attack exploded on his face, finally knocking him out.

Another one of those Dragons tried to open his mouth when Strange opened a portal under him, sending him falling as he said. "You can fall until this is over."

One of the 7 feet Dragons fired his flames again but this time, Danny absorbed them and his fist glowed with the chi energy as he increased its power with his own inner chi, forming a small aura around himself.

"We got a Z-Fighter, people!" Cisco yelled as Danny fired the chi back, now amplified in its powers. It hit that Dragon and two more, sending them down as he smirked.

Magneto hovered in the air, lifting up metal debris which he threw at the Dragons, knocking them all out. One of them fired at him but he put several metal fragments in the way, forming a huge barrier which could not be penetrated as Hank then knocked out that Dragon.

Ryu was watching all of this with shock on his face. He had expected his Dragons to win against the opponents within a few minutes. Instead, they were all losing while their opponents were still standing in spite of the powerful attacks having been directed at them.

This was not good.

The ones crawling on four legs let out screams and hurricane force winds shot out of the air, sending most of them flying back until Thor, Storm and Ororo used their powers together, making those winds die down as Strange fired mystical bolts of energy at two of them, knocking them out before Clark fired freeze breath at another, weakening and knocking him out too.

One of the humanoid ones suddenly concentrated and a larger version of him appeared behind him. Superman looked in shock as that large version punched him, sending him flying off, this ability having enhanced his strength.

Strange immediately recognized it as a form of Astral Projection.

Just before the aura of that Dragon could disappear, Strange separated his Astral Form from his body. Now unconstrained by the rules of Physics, he flew at that aura at inhuman speeds, ramming into it so hard that it fell down and dissipated, knocking out the Dragon too in the process as Strange went back into his body.

During that time, Gandalf slammed his staff on the ground, sending another humanoid Dragon flying back before Strange grabbed that one with his Eldritch whip and slammed him to the ground just as Gandalf tapped the back of his head with his staff, knocking him out.

He then opened a portal as Gandalf summoned lightning into Glamdring and fired into it. Strange opened another portal behind a humanoid Dragon and that one was hit by the lightning, knocking him out as the magic users nodded at each other.

A 20 foot one suddenly roared and grew 10 feet larger before rushing Arthur at surprising speed, and knocked him back. He then came back to normal as he and two others like him roared.

And then, giant meteors suddenly started falling down to the ground.

Thor and the Supermen exchanged looks before getting into action.

Superman roared and fired Heat Vision at one meteor, slowly breaking it before speed-blitzing into the remainder, shattering it into pieces.

Clark flew at the other and grabbing it, flew out of the Planet's atmosphere, pushing it off as he then fired Heat Vision at it, destroying it.

Thor enhanced Stormbreaker with lightning and hit the last one, the power of the ax and lightning splitting it into small pieces which fell on the ground.

He then fired powerful lightning at one of those and that one screamed in pain as the lightning weakened him before Thor punched him, knocking him out.

Clark flew at the other and fired freeze breath, freezing him. He grew 10 feet larger, breaking the ice but Clark fired freeze breath again, freezing him before punching the ice at full speed, shattering it and knocking him out.

Ben roared again. "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"

With that, he punched the ground and the resulting shockwave made the last one stagger back before Scott fired his beams at him, making him scream in pain again as Jean lifted him telekinetically into the air and Wanda fired a blast at him, making him scream in pain. Finally, Susan expanded a force field inside him, weakening his organs and knocking him out at last.

Ryu could only look around in shock and horror at how his Dragons had been taken down. He exchanged a look with Charles, who looked confident now.

But he wasn't going to let it end this way. Getting off his throne, he marched towards the others, a scowl on his face.

He then stood, opposing them all, taking a fighting stance as small rocks suddenly started flying around everywhere, making them look all around in confusion.

"We have a God, two Supermen, powerful magic users, speedsters, and several others on our side", Cisco boasted to him. "What you got, lizard lips?"

Ryu then let out a long, loud and powerful scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The others all exchanged confused looks as Erik asked. "What is he doing?"

"He is transforming", Charles said.

Ryu continued his scream.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The ground was shaking violently now as Ryu screamed even louder.

"RRRRRRHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

All the knocked out Dragons were sent flying off by the energy Ryu generated as nearby mountain ranges were levelled and shattered while protrusions grew out of the ground.

And then, Ryu's blue hair suddenly turned blonde as his body was covered in a golden aura.

Cisco immediately regretted his words.

"So….you've got that", he said in a significantly smaller voice before saying to the others. "That isn't a Dragon! That is a Super Saiyan!"

"Honestly, I'm gonna agree", Barry-Red said.

"What is a Super Saiyan?" Thor asked, still unfamiliar with pop culture.

"I believe he looks something like that", Aragorn said as he gestured to Ryu.

"All right, Super Saiyan", Tony said as he pointed at him. "Take that."

Suddenly, Ryu disappeared from the area and Tony looked around in confusion when he was suddenly hit several times in a row from many directions, making him crash to the ground as Ryu appeared on his original spot, a sword in his hands.

Before anyone could react, he disappeared again and this time, Ben screamed as he was assaulted by that same attack and he was down. To everyone's shock, there were cuts on him.

Ryu reappeared and disappeared. This time, his target was Clark. Big mistake!

Unlike Tony and Ben, Clark was fast enough to keep up with him. As Ryu tried to attack with his sword at superspeed, Clark grabbed his hand, shocking him as he smirked. He then tossed Ryu away, forming a crater where he fell.

Peter and Bart exchanged a look and ran at the crater when suddenly a burst of aura and energy erupted, making them both run back as Ryu leapt back up and let out a loud howl, making everyone cover their ears in pain, especially the Kryptonians due to their super hearing.

And then, he used his move again, this time on Kara. Due to the ringing in her ears, she couldn't dodge and fell down, cuts on her as Ryu turned to Superman next.

However, Superman recovered in time and rammed into him at full speed, with both flying higher into the air.

The two circled each other at super speed before Ryu leapt at Superman, who grabbed him and tossed him the other way before flying at him and punching him twice, generating powerful shockwaves. Ryu recovered and kicked him back, sending him flying off when he was restrained in Wanda's telekinetic energy.

With smirks, both Clark and Superman flew at him as he struggled against the energy. Then, he let out a powerful scream as his aura erupted, making Wanda fall down as her restraints were broken while Superman was sent flying off, though Clark managed to dodge in time.

Ryu then used the move again, this time on Thor. However, Thor accessed the Odin-Force in time, enhancing his strength, speed and senses as he turned around and used Stormbreaker to block Ryu's first strike before hitting him with the back of the ax in a rotatory motion, making him kneel down in pain as Thor then gave him a lightning-empowered uppercut, sending him flying off as John Jones flew into him, sending him crashing to the ground as Strange made several copies and all of them restrained Ryu with Eldritch whips, Ryu grunted, trying to free himself but failed.

Then, he suddenly parted into two to everyone's shocks and both turned intangible before disappearing.

As all looked around, both suddenly appeared in front of Diana and merging into one, hit her with the sword, forming a giant cut as she grunted in pain. He then screamed and the aura burst sent her flying back, weakening her.

He then did the same move, this time getting A.C. as he kneeled in pain due to the cut before he used his aura burst to send both him and Arthur flying back, knocking them down.

The speedsters fired lightning at him but he absorbed it into himself before letting out an aura burst, sending them flying off too.

As Peter and Bart ran at them, he suddenly threw his sword at them. They tried to avoid but to their shocks, it could keep up with them as it chased them both.

Thor empowered himself with the Odin-Force again and with a roar, leapt up before leaping in front of the sword. He sent it flying off with Stormbreaker as Ryu caught it on return while the Odin-Force dissipated.

He threw the sword again but this time, it stopped in mid-air and went into the air, right into Erik's hand.

"I'll be taking this", he smirked.

The heroes who had been taken down staggered up, looking at Ryu as he glared back in anger.

He then roared again and this time, he started getting bigger and transforming, until he transformed into a huge Dragon, bigger than all the others that had been taken down so far.

This one was blue and red in color.

All watched in horror as Ryu spread his wings as his power ascended to its fullest. "You would fight my whole empire for the life of a woman you don't even know?! A murderer of BILLIONS! Why do you persist in protecting her?!"

The sky darkened, pitch black clouds shrouded the world in darkness, only to light up with lightning. At the center of the storm, the God of Thunder glared at the Dragon with eyes of lightning.

"Because that's what heroes do."

Ryu screamed in a rage and shot down a huge burst of flame. But that wasn't the end. That burst of flame sent out more flames into the air and the speedsters had to speed everyone out of the way. However, Scott was still harmed by one of the flaming protrusions as he screamed in pain, his face and chest were badly burnt.

Jay put him down as he groaned and passed out. It was fatal.

Jean noticed that!

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed in rage and madness as her power suddenly started erupting again.

"NO!" Raven screamed in horror and disbelief as the others watched.

Erik used his powers to bring down the Brood ship, firing at her but she was unaffected.

Her energy flare lit up half of the lunar hemisphere, a plasma bolt of monstrous proportions appearing, punching through the starships' defensive force fields like they were nothing, announcing to all the Universe that Phoenix was reborn!

"Oh no!" Legolas whispered as his hands shook for the second time in his life.

"This….this can't be…" Hank said.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Logan roared, feeling like a failure again as the haunting memory of killing his Jean entered his mind.

Ryu could only glare in horror and rage as the energy took the shape of a Phoenix.

Mjolnir suddenly went out of Aragorn's hands into Thor's again as he threw it at the Phoenix Force with all of his strength.

The powerful blow generated a huge shockwave, sending them all flying back as the Phoenix Force fell down, actually knocked out as Jean groaned in pain.

Thor recalled Mjolnir as Tony whispered. "Did he do it?"

Then, the Phoenix Force energy erupted again as Jean screamed, glaring at Thor.

"Thor Odinson", she said as her eyes glowed. "Never has someone knocked me out like that."

Thor only glared as she said. "I remember I once met your father. Another version of course. He was powerful too like you."

As her energy started expanding, Wanda fired a powerful blast, trying to counter the energy as both Supermen fired Heat Vision while the recovered Tony fired a powerful Uni-Beam and Gandalf closed his eyes, chanting something as Diana slammed her bracelets, creating a shockwave. Erik threw metal shards at her too while Thor fired lightning and even Ryu fired at her, as Storm and Ororo fired lightning while Susan tried to use her force field powers.

John Jones sped next to Charles as they watched the sight, eyes wide in horror.

"I am trying to reach her", John said. "But her power has grown exponentially. She has shattered your psychic restraints."

"This has gone too far", Charles said.

"I have an idea", Strange said as he appeared next to them. "You won't like it."

The two read his mind and Charles said. "With what is happening, we do not have any other alternative."

Strange crossed his arms, making a strange sign with his fingers. He uncrossed his arms and the gold medallion around his neck opened up, revealing the Time Stone glowing brightly.

Strange then raised his hand and a circle of green energy formed around it. He then started moving his hand in a rotatory motion, flexing his fingers as he did so. His fingers were pointed not at any specific thing, but all around him.

As he continued what he was doing, the heroes all stopped attacking Jean as their energy attacks went back into them, while the Phoenix Force around Jean reduced until it went back into her.

Then the speedsters were suddenly running back to their original positions as the flames appeared on the ground, with Scott's injuries vanishing as he started returning to life.

The flames Ryu had fired went back into his mouth as Strange then pointed at him and started moving his fingers in a rotatory motion, now aimed specifically at him.

Ryu's size reduced as he slowly transformed back into his humanoid blonde form.

He suddenly looked at himself in shock as Strange yelled. "NOW!"

Empowering Stormbreaker with the Odin-Force, Thor flung it at Ryu. Getting near him, it sent out a burst of energy that sent Ryu flying back as he crashed to the ground, severely weakened. His hair color returned to normal. As he tried to get up, Clark knocked him out with a punch.

Strange looked at Charles and John Jones who read his mind and nodded, knowing what he had done. While he had messed with the laws of nature, it was the lesser of two evils.

"So, it's over?" Steve asked.

"Looks like that to me", Charles said.

* * *

Later

Ryu woke up and looked around, finding himself surrounded by all the heroes, who were looking down on him.

He staggered back up, glaring at them. In his eyes was rage. But some of them recognized another emotion.

Respect.

"The condition of the challenge was the winner's demands will be conceded to", Ryu said as he looked at them all. "You have won. All of you. We are defeated. Hence, we will not execute the Dark Phoenix."

All smiled in relief but Ryu said. "However, Dark Phoenix is a dangerous entity. I advise you all try to keep it in check."

Jean could only look down in shame as Scott held her hand in comfort.

"I assure you, we will", Gandalf said.

"We will now send you back to Earth", Ryu said and all nodded.

This fight was over. Now treating Jean's guilty conscience was going to be much, much harder.

* * *

**And that's it. **

**This fight was one of the hardest I have ever written but I hope it turned out well and that the fight scenes were enjoyed. **

**And I hope all the heroes were treated respectfully here and that I didn't nerf any of them. **

**Now of course I couldn't give them all the spotlight but I hope everyone got a moment to shine.**

**Now only 2 more chapters left. So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	12. New friendships formed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review, bro, and so glad that was epic. Yes they did. Agreed totally. Glad the character reflections were great. The suit doesn't look exactly like the comics. It's more modernized. And no yellow mask, as that would look ridiculous. Thank you for pointing out my mistake. I agree. Spider-Man and Smallville Clark are amazing people, but this is the one thing making them unworthy for me too. Still, they are amazing heroes at the end of the day. Glad you loved the team-up and Thor temporarily knocking out Phoenix Force like in comics. Yes, Brood do and those two sure are. RIP Stan Lee indeed. I won't do Crisis on Earth-X a third time but I'm thinking of doing a one-shot in this series where WinterWidow and SnowBarry have a peaceful double wedding, with all attending. Thor, Arthur and Logan can finally drink beer and share stories there, and your Stan Lee scene will be added too. As for your questions, just wait and watch. He did bring Anduril, just forgot to describe any scene with it. My bad. Maybe both things can happen when Bart tries to hit on Wanda, thanks for that. I do like SpiderWitch, so I'm not feeling pestered. You'll see on the rest. Thanks and glad I did a good job with everyone, especially the big one in the end. I was thinking of Charles and John teaming up against her but it was too difficult to write, unlike the Time Stone. And hope you also enjoyed Ryu going Super Saiyan, XD! Yes, those will. I think Ewan McGregor can be a good alternative choice, as his Doctor Strange sounds like a perfect fit for Raimiverse. Glad you agree there. You're welcome. And thanks for the support, as always. And please check out 'Consequences for Iris West' too. You'll love it. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Jason Hunter: Thanks for the review and concern. Glad this was great chapter. I am staying safe and you stay safe too.**

Chapter 12- New friendships formed

Earth-10005, Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters

Wanda arrived outside Jean's room and knocked. Jean looked up at her. She could see Jean had packed a bag.

"What are you doing?" Wanda asked kindly.

"Leaving", Jean said simply as she gestured to her bag.

"You really think that will solve anything?" Wanda asked her.

"Well, as long as I'm not around people, it will", Jean said.

"After all they did to protect you, you really think you leaving is gonna sit well with them?" Wanda asked.

"I've caused enough problems", Jean said, self-loathing in her voice.

"You wanna mope, you can go to high school", Wanda said to her, remembering when Clint had said the exact same words to her. "You wanna make amends, then you get off your ass."

Jean looked at Wanda, conflict in her eyes.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, bub."

They turned around to see Logan enter. "Had a feeling you were gonna try to leave."

"How?" Jean asked.

"Because that's exactly what my Jean would have done", Logan said. "Look, I know, killing five billion people isn't something you can come back from. But it was the Dark Phoenix possessing you. Thor, Strange and Gandalf told us a little about it. It is a Multiversal entity that seeks outs hosts, mostly psychics."

Jean listened as he said. "It took over my Jean too, and it turned her into a monster. She actually sacrificed herself for us, but she was alive, which we didn't know. And that was when, without us, she turned into something unrecognizable. So don't leave. Let Scott, the Professor, Ororo and the others be there for you. Their presence will be good for you. You won't turn out like my Jean."

Jean listened to him absorbing his explanation. Then, determination entered her eyes.

Overturning her bag, she spilled her belongings back onto her bed and then walked past them out of the room.

Logan and Wanda exchanged a look, knowing that they had at least reached through to her. Treating her guilty conscience would take a lot of time though.

* * *

Steve was sitting on a couch with Aragorn, Clark and Superman, as all of them drank some coffee.

Mjolnir was resting on the ground underneath them.

"So that hammer belongs to Thor?" Clark asked them.

"Yes", Aragorn said. "But he gave it to me to help protect Middle-Earth better."

"Makes sense", Superman said. "You would need something like that to protect yourself from huge threats."

"So, you were a soldier in World War II?" Clark asked Steve.

"Yeah", he said.

"And you're a boy scout as well?" Clark asked.

"Well, people do say I can be one", Steve said.

"Then why are you so badass?" Clark wondered as all shot him looks. "Ollie calls me 'boy scout' too. But it doesn't feel badass on my Earth."

All chuckled at that as Superman said. "Well, I think there is something about you, Captain."

"Thank you", Steve said.

"I have noticed too", Aragorn agreed.

"You both share the same quality", Clark agreed. "You two have actually inspired me to be a better leader than I am."

"Good to know", Steve said.

"Me too", Superman said as Aragorn and Steve nodded.

* * *

Oliver, Ollie, Sara, Legolas, Gimli and Raven were in the training room, with Raven holding a gun.

"You still sure you wanna see it?" Ollie asked.

"Oh yes. I do", Oliver said.

"Deflecting bullets with arrows is impossible", Sara said.

"No its not", Ollie said before turning to Raven. "Come on, fire the bullet."

"All right", she said as Ollie readied his arrow, timing it.

He fired his arrow as soon as Raven fired the gun. To everyone's shock, the arrow hit the bullet and both of them deflected off of each other, having been flattened.

Everyone looked at the deflected projectiles and Ollie in shock, who was smirking.

"Told ya!" Ollie said.

"But….how?" Oliver sputtered, making Gimli chuckle. "Are you superhuman?"

"Nope, just timed it right", Ollie said.

"But no one is that good", Sara said.

"Lady Raven, fire it again", Legolas said to her, shocking everyone.

Ollie started. "Mate, I don't think everyone can do-"

Raven fired her gun again just as Legolas fired his arrow. To everyone's shock, it hit the bullet and deflected off of it, both of them flattening.

Everyone now looked at the smirking Legolas and sputtered, especially Ollie.

"That was….most impressive". Gimli said.

"How did you do that?" Ollie asked him.

"By timing it right", Legolas said as he and Gimli walked out while the others stared after them, still in shock.

"Well, at least I can still do it", Ollie said as he smirked at Oliver and walked out.

"I'm gonna practice this", Oliver muttered as he and Sara walked out, Raven chuckling behind them.

* * *

In Charles' office, he, Erik, Thor, Gandalf, Strange and John Jones were gathered together.

"We may have defeated Ryu and his Dragons", Strange said. "But the Dark Phoenix won't go away forever."

"So what do you propose I do?" Charles asked.

"You cannot try to banish it or suppress it", John said.

"You will have teach Jean how to control it", Thor revealed, to his shock.

"Have you lost your mind?" Erik asked Thor.

"It is not impossible", Gandalf said. "But you have to ease into it slowly."

"The first time Jean unleashed it against Apocalypse, she did manage to barely control it", Charles said.

"The Jean of our Earth also was able to control it the first time", Strange said to him.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea to me", Erik said.

"Well Erik, these people are wiser than I am, so I would listen to them", Charles said.

"I believe you will be able to handle it then", Thor said.

"This time I will", Charles said with a firm nod.

"Well, whatever you do, I wish you luck old friend", Erik said as he held out his hand.

"You too old friend", Charles said as he shook his hand.

Erik exchanged a nod with the others and walked out.

* * *

"Hey!"

Wanda turned around to see Bart approach.

"Hi", Wanda said to him.

"Well, I heard that Cisco guy is making more extrapolators for all of our worlds to be in contact you know", Bart said to her. "It's kind of a communication network."

"And?" Wanda asked, having a feeling she knew where it was going.

"Well, would you, uhhhh…give me your number?" Bart asked with a smirk, smooth charm oozing off him.

Wanda smirked back, and Bart thought he had scored, until she said. "I'm sorry. I'm already taken."

Bart's smirk vanished as she turned around and walked off, giggling to herself. Now of course, she hadn't been taken, but she did like someone, who she preferred to Bart.

Bart sighed when he heard Pietro say behind him. "Dude."

He turned around to see both Pietro and Peter standing there and paled, realizing they had heard him.

"Look, I may not be as fast as you", Pietro said as he walked to him. "But if you try that again, I will kick your ass. Then I will call Clint and nobody will find your body."

Bart nodded, for some reason, not doubting Pietro as Peter said. "And by the way, I am faster than you, so you watch out."

"But she isn't your sister", Bart pointed out.

"I do have a little sister who is also called Wanda", Peter revealed, shocking both Pietro and Bart. "So this Wanda is like my alternate sister."

"All right, I get it, she's off the table", Bart said as he tapped their shoulders and walked off.

Pietro then asked Peter. "Is Erik, uhh…..her….."

"Nope", Peter quickly corrected him. "Only mine. And I have another half-sister too. Her name's Lorna."

"Okay", Pietro nodded, not having expected that before getting to the important matter. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"This time I didn't get the chance", Peter said to him. "But you are right. Next time I see him, I will tell him."

Pietro smirked as he patted Peter's shoulder supportively.

* * *

Scott was sitting on a bench outside.

"Mind if I join you?"

He looked up to see Logan standing there.

"Free country", he shrugged as Logan sat next to him.

"Anything you want to say to me?" Scott asked him.

"Yes actually, just one important thing", Logan said as he put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "On my Earth, Jean and Scott got separated after she used her powers to save us all. Without her, you changed, and without you, she let the Dark Phoenix take over her."

He looked Scott in the eye and said. "Always hold onto her."

With that, he got up and walked off as Scott lowered his head, considering the Wolverine's words of advice.

He was right, Scott thought to himself. Both he and Jean needed each other.

* * *

Next morning

All the heroes from other worlds were assembled in the garden outside the Mansion as Charles said to them all. "Thank you very much for all of your help."

"It was no problem", Steve assured him.

"It was the right thing to do", Clark nodded in agreement.

"Well, I managed to make one of this for you lot", Cisco said as he tossed Hank an interdimensional extrapolator which he caught.

"Awesome", Hank said as he looked at it.

"I'm guessing we will get one too", A.C. said as he looked at that one.

"Yeah, I'll be making them for your Earths too once we return to S.T.A.R. Labs", Cisco said to them. "All our Earths and Middle-Earth are gonna be interconnected now."

"Awesome", Arthur said as Cisco opened a breach.

"Wanda", Jean called out as she turned to her.

"Yes?" She said.

"Thank you", Jean said as she held out her hand.

"You're welcome", Wanda said with a smile as she shook it.

Jean looked at Logan and gave him a nod of appreciation too, which he returned as Scott put his arm around her and exchanged a look of understanding with Logan as well.

Then, the heroes turned to the breach and exited into it one by one.

This was the end, for now.

* * *

One week later, Earth-50

Arthur and A.C. stood near the ocean.

"You can still back out of this if you want", Arthur said with a smirk.

"If anyone should back out, it's you bro", A.C. said to him.

"I highly doubt that", Arthur said.

"Twice the pride, double the fall", A.C. said as he took off his shirt.

"Well then", Arthur said. "On the count of three."

After 3 seconds, both said. "Three."

And then they jumped into the water. Arthur started first, swimming away at full speed as he laughed and said. "Look, I told you I got this."

Then suddenly A.C. sped past him so fast he appeared as a blur to him.

"What?" Arthur said, eyes wide in shock. "No! How can that be?"

Sighing, he said. "Oh well, I better hope I defeat him in a fight. Those are more manly than races anyway."

* * *

Same time, Earth-167, Smallville

Clark and Bart stood in an open field of Smallville.

"You really think you can beat me?" Bart asked him.

"I can try", Clark said.

"You said you fly faster than you run", Bart reminded.

"I did start running more after you were, you know, in the Speed Force", Clark said.

"We'll see", Bart said as he stretched. "Ready."

"Set", Clark said.

"Go!" Both said simultaneously as they began running at full speed.

And to Clark's not-surprise, Bart still managed to get ahead of him. Turning around, he ran backwards, like always, making Clark chuckle.

Bart waved and said. "See you at the Watchtower."

"Will do, Impulse", Clark said.

"Impulse was my name when I was a brat who rushed into stuff without thinking", Bart said. "I don't wanna be called Impulse anymore."

"Fine, then what should I call you?" Clark asked.

With a smirk and determined eyes, Bart renamed himself. "I am- The Flash."

And with that, he turned around and ran off so fast he appeared to be running in super speed to Clark, who himself was very fast.

"Good to have you on this Earth too, Flash", Clark said as he then took flight.

* * *

Earth-38, museum

Diana Prince was returning home from work when she saw Steve Rogers approach her.

"Steve?" She asked in surprise. "Hi!"

"Hi", Steve said, blushing as he waved to her. "Been four months."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I…..uhhhhh, I met your doppelganger from Earth-50", Steve said.

"Kara told me", Diana said and internally giggled at Steve's expression.

"Well, meeting her reminded me I didn't visit you", Steve said to her. "Can we…uhh….?"

"Can we what?" Diana asked him.

"Can we…uhhh…go…..to a movie together?" Steve asked. "This Earth, my Earth, anywhere you want?"

For a moment, he dreaded her reaction until she smiled and said. "Yes, we can go to a movie together."

Steve sighed in relief as she kissed his cheek again and walked off. She turned around, giving him a smile, before she walked off as Steve touched the spot where she had kissed him.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. **

**Next one will be a bunch of post-credits scene. **

**Hope Wanda using Clint's words to her from Civil War on Jean was a nice moment of growth for both the women there. **

**And hope the races and Steve finally asking Earth-38 Diana out were enjoyed. **

**So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with the last chapter. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	13. Broken barriers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**And this chapter finally ends the story and sets up some future ones via post-credits scenes. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad it was a damn good ending. Yes, it will come eventually. Ryu screams in the game too when he transforms into any Dragon, though it is shorter than a Super Saiyan scream. Yes, Oliver does. Glad Legolas doing that made sense. Glad that showed Wanda's growth. And same for Logan. Just didn't find good scenes for everyone there, so you can assume they were having off-screen conversations. Yes, those two are just that inspiring. Yes, I loved that too. Agreed, never gone for good. Yes, that could be Strange's test indeed. Yes, that's where they raced. Yes, the post-credits scenes will give hints and a lot of other stuff for quite a few future stories. Greta Thunberg too? Damn! Hope she gets better as well. Yes, we are all keeping well and hope you're too. Glad Ewan McGregor was a nice choice there. Yes, all of it pays off. Glad that's enough for you. Yes, I'd hate it too. It's just disrespectful to Wanda and her fans. LOL on the Kick-Ass jokes, XD! Glad that scene was so great for you. Yeah, I think CanArrow and SnowBarry double wedding will make more sense, with WinterWidow having it some other time. Oh yeah! Bachelor Party, XD! Oh yeah, me too. Nice dig at 'Titans' Season 2, XD! Glad to hear it. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Jason Hunter: Thanks for the review. Glad it was great. Oh I will. Don't worry. **

Chapter 13- Broken barriers

Earth-10005, Genosha

"So tell me, why are you here, Peter?" Erik asked as he walked to his house, with Peter behind him. "Don't tell me Jean accidentally blew up your school or another planet, I can't take stuff like that anymore."

"It's nothing like that", Peter said nervously as he chuckled behind Erik. "You see, growing up, I never really knew anything about my dad, except what mom told me."

"What does that have to do with me?" Erik asked as they reached closer to his home.

"I'm getting to the point", Peter said. "My mom did tell me some important stuff. She said a guy she once dated, could, well, bend metal. And I was born nine months after he left her."

Erik turned around to face Peter in shock as he said. "My mom's name is Madga Maximoff."

Erik's eyes lit up as he recognized the name, looking at Peter in shock, whose next words weren't the most surprising as Erik put two and two together.

"You are my dad."

* * *

Earth-199999, Moon

A figure nearly fifty feet tall and bald with a cape flowing behind him looked at several projections he had generated. They numbered in the infinite, but he had no problem keeping up with either of the projections, along with the happenings on the Earth below him.

A portal opened next to him and out of it stepped another bald figure, almost as tall as him, though his skin was of a darker shade.

"Watcher", the new figure greeted him.

"Monitor", Watcher greeted back as he looked at him before turning back to the projections. "I believe you are aware of what has happened."

"I am", Monitor said. "The barriers between realities have weakened. It is getting easier to cross them for anyone."

"I agree, Mar-Novu", Watcher said as he showed a projection of Earth-1 Batman and Catwoman protecting their Gotham city.

"What would happen if these two, end up crossing over to this Universe?" Watcher then showed a projection of another Batman and Catwoman in another world. The ears of Batman's mask were much larger, appearing as horns, with a bat symbol on the center of his chest in a yellow emblem. Catwoman's suit, on the other hand, looked very skintight, so tight that it seemed a normal person would pass out in that suit.

"Or if this person, and this person", Watcher showed two different projections from two different Universes. One of them showed a Spider-Man, who wore a red and blue skintight suit, with stretchable fabric. He didn't have web-shooters. He was firing webs naturally from his wrist. The other one also showed a Spider-Man, whose suit seemed similar, but sleeker and more modern and athletic, with larger eyes than the other Spider-Man.

"End up crossing into our Universe, right on this very Earth", Watcher finished.

"If they do not know about this, the results could be…disastrouss", Mar-Novu said. "However, you know as well as I do, Uatu, they all have to band together if they are to stop what is coming."

"Is that why you interfere in their worlds?" Uatu asked as Mar-Novu shot him a look. "We have heard."

"I do what I have to do, Uatu, to make sure they survive, even if my methods seem cruel", Mar-Novu said to him. "Better than what you do."

"We Watchers do not interfere", Uatu reminded Mar-Novu.

"So much power, and all you do is use it to watch", Mar-Novu said as they watched some other projections. "Thanos' actions have weakened the barriers, and even time in Arda has slowed down due to that, bringing it on par with the other Earths in the Multiverse. There will be more consequences from that."

"I know", Uatu agreed. "Olórin, Stephen Strange of this world and John Constantine of Earth-1 are trying to find a solution to that. A small army of protectors really."

"Who go from Earth to Earth, trying to protect it from threats to the best of their ability", Mar-Novu said, aware of that himself. "If only that is enough to prepare them for what is coming."

With that, he opened a portal. "Farewell, Uatu."

"Farewell, Mar-Novu", Uatu said as he continued watching the projections while Mar-Novu disappeared into the portal before noticing something on Earth-167. "Interesting."

* * *

Same time, Earth-167, Metropolis, LexCorp

Lex Luthor sat in his office, sipping his drink, when he looked up to see the door open as in walked a bald man in a suit, with a beard on him.

"Welcome", Lex said to him. "I was surprised to hear that you got my message from all those years ago."

"It didn't reach my Earth, not back then", the other man said as he sat down on the chair in front of Lex. "But now, somehow, the barriers between realities have weakened. And that's how your message reached me at last."

"Back then, a Crisis was coming, but it has been stopped now", Lex said. "However, it doesn't mean we cannot have important discussions. Like what to do with Superman. Or Supermen."

"Did someone say Superman?"

They turned to see another bald man walking in. This one seemed younger than them both, with an insane smile on his face. He also seemed to be walking like a clown.

The other two were immediately disgusted by his very presence. However, he was still intelligent, they could tell. He would have his uses.

He sat down on the chair next to the bearded man and said to Lex. "Finally got your message. It was very exciting. Anyway, can't wait to kill all three of our Supermen."

"We need to show humanity that we are its heroes, not aliens from other worlds", the bearded man agreed.

"Well then, Lex", Lex said to the bearded man before turning to the other one, some disgust entering his voice. "Lex. Look forward to working with both of you."

He then held out his hand. The bearded Lex put his hand on top of it, and then the younger Lex put his hand on top of it too.

* * *

Earth-10005, Latveria

Doctor Doom sat in his throne room, discharging some kind of energy from his suit into a machine. The machine suddenly started working really, really fast and short-circuited.

"Interesting", Doom said as he examined the energy still in his suit. His suit had absorbed some of the energy when the speedsters had hit him with their attacks.

"Most interesting."

* * *

Earth-38, National City, L-Corp

The doors of the elevator dinged as Lillian Luthor carefully stepped out into the main office. She took a moment to see the woman in a professional suit facing the city, sipping at a glass of wine.

"Lena," She spoke up. "No hug? No shocked look at my arrival?"

"I knew you were going to show up some time," Lena said.

There was something about her tone that seemed colder than usual but Lillian brushed it aside.

Lillian nodded as she looked Lena over. "I am…happy to see you recovered. I was hurt when I heard you were among those gone."

"Were you now?"

"Lena, we have had our…issues but really, I didn't come here to argue old times."

"Old times." Lena let out a short laugh. "What a lovely choice of words."

She turned, her eyes on Lillian and something…was wrong. There was a coldness in those eyes that hadn't been there before but also a confidence that didn't strike Lillian as the Lena she knew.

"I've been thinking on those myself", she slowly circled the desk. "When I came back…it took a bit for it to come back to me. The memories, my life. I understand it's commonplace but in my case…It was different?"

"Oh? How so?" While outwardly calm, Lillian couldn't get rid of a feeling within her that something was off about her daughter.

"It made me realize my past…my true past." Lena put her glass down, her eyes glaring at Lillian. "And made me realize it was time to get back to it."

Lillian licked her lips as Lena came in. "Lena, are you feeling all right?"

"I haven't felt this good in a very, very long time. For the first time in ages…" She held up a hand and a cloud of pink fire suddenly erupted from it. "I feel like myself."

Lillian's eyes widened, her control gone in shock. "What…how are you doing that? Is that some mutation experiment?"

Lena scoffed. "Oh, of course. It has to be science for you. You had no idea, none whatsoever about the power I had. Then again, neither did I."

Her face clouded. "I thought having the Luthor name would be a boon but didn't realize how far I would go into the cover…How I'd forget myself so much, actually attempt to aid others rather than myself."

The glow flew about, now a dark ball of energy in her grasp. "But it's time I return to my true status."

Lillian swallowed hard as she felt a rush of fear at where this was going.

"Lena…" Lillian began.

"That is not my name!" With that, Lena reached over and placed his fingers between Lillian's eyes. Lillian gasped as she was suddenly flooded with images…

* * *

_There was no adoption. Lex grew up an only child. There was never another Luthor about. Lex's company was bought out by his board after his imprisonment._

* * *

Lillian shrieked as she pulled back. She stumbled against a table, staring in horror at…at…

At a woman who hadn't existed before a year ago. A woman who somehow made her believe she did, that she was a daughter. Not just her but the world itself.

"That's right," Lena said as she saw the understanding in Lillian's eyes. "It wasn't enough for me to merely flee my Earth. No, I had to be sure I was hidden away carefully. To use my magic to craft my new identity. The perfect disguise. And to be perfect, it had to work on me. To make me forget who I truly am."

Lillian swallowed deeply, her face racked in pure terror.

"Who…are you?" she choked out.

"Lena" had a smile of utter wicked glee on her face. "I am Morgan Le Fay. And I'm going to get what belongs to me."

Lillian looked to her then pushed back, sprinting toward the door.

She almost made it.

* * *

**The end of this story. **

**First, let's talk about the last scene. Yes, it was taken from Michael Weyer's 'Infinity Crisis' with his permission so thank you to him. And my follow-up will be different from his to an extent. I think that scene said everything to be said about itself. **

**Then we move to the first scene. That one isn't setting up any future stories, but it was still an important one as it will be the defining moment of Peter's and Erik's relationship from now on. **

**Then we have the scene with Uatu and Mar-Novu, where they discussed some important things and dropped hints about what to expect in the future. **

**Anyone recognize the other Batman and Catwoman I showed? And the other two Spider-Men? *Winks* **

**And of course, scene number 3. Smallville Lex, Arrowverse Lex and DCEU Lex teaming up to take down the Supermen. Wouldn't that be something? **

**Of course DCEU Lex sucks, and both the other ones know it. So let's say if the situation goes south, they would both abandon him as he is inferior to them. **

**I was tempted to have them kill DCEU Lex like in my COIE HISHE but it would be too crack here.**

**Scene 4 manages to speak for itself as well.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this story. **

**So thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this story or supported me in different ways as I wrote this. **

**Couldn't have done this without you all. **

**Until next time. Till then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	14. Sequel

**And the sequel to this story is out. It is called 'Heroes, Magicians and Luthors.' It is in the Merlin/Supergirl crossover section of the site. Feel free to check it out.**


End file.
